


Where all good fics go to die

by TheCarrot



Category: Inception (2010), Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Be prepared for everything because I honestly can't put that many tags up, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, just ideas that went and died, nothing too bad in here though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the spot where I put up all the fanfiction I've started and don't plan to do anything with ever again. Multiple different fandoms, some cross-overs, maybe a one-shot or two. If you see something you like feel free to take it and finish it as I won't be. But please let me know so i can come read when you're done. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-Over

The Immortals Club  
A Torchwood, Supernatural and Sanctuary Crossover  
Featuring Captain Jack Harkness, Castiel Angel of the Lord and Dr. Helen Magnus 

If Helen Magnus had been at her own Sanctuary, instead of on routine check to the London location, she figures she’d never have been bored enough to snag Henry’s laptop and start surfing the web. Yes, even a century old she could still get bored, or perhaps it was easier now, having done so much in her time that there was little else left to try when she wasn’t home or out on a mission. An odd thought seeing as how in every actuality she was home. Back in London, but she missed the old London, without cars and subways, that was her London. And she missed it. Helen caught sight of the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table before turning her stare to the almost empty wine glass in her hand. Also if she had been home she wouldn’t have been subjugated to such a poor vintage.

~  
Computers still made Castiel uncomfortable, TV’s he could manage now, cars he stayed clear of, mostly because he could fly everywhere and Dean never let him drive in the first place. Computers however, were used to gather knowledge, used to inform the general populace about everything and Castiel being the ethereal being he was, already knew everything. However he did find the internet useful for keeping up to date on things he did not possess knowledge of, like the worrying number of Brangalina’s growing coup, the scores of the rugby games he had grown fond of, how the housewives of Beverly Hill’s do not appear to like each other but still interact with one another despite everyone having slept with everyone else. Yes, this internet was useful. 

Sam had set him up an account on his laptop a while ago when Castiel had started avoiding all the other angels, but he rarely had a chance to use it as he was too busy running and smiting. However tonight was fairly quiet, the angels above seemed preoccupied with something and Dean and Sam had finished up a hunt two hours ago and were now curled up in the motel beds across the room snoring away peacefully. 

Castiel though, was sat at the small table, computer screen facing away from the other occupants of the room, as he slowly typed random things into an apparently infamous web browser named ‘Google’. Castiel personally thought that was a ridiculous name for anything other than a fish. 

But he had managed to stumble across something fascinating in the past hour, a chat site with the strange title of ‘forthosewholiveforever.net’. According to the website, which he had signed up to as username, ‘AngelofThrusday’, it was a place where you could sit and talk with other immortals. Castiel had instantly doubted this but signed up anyway; as Dean would put it, for ‘For shits and giggles’.

~

Jack had come across the website, just out of pure happenstance really, when one day he had typed his own name into a search engine, mostly just to see what would happen… he had ended up getting the full force of UNIT and MI5 bearing down on the Hub. The Prime Minister at the time was not at all pleased and he had to send her a good bottle of scotch to make up for waking her in the middle of the night. After that incident however, Jack decided on slow night that he would broaden his search parameters to things not his name.

This was how he became acquainted with all the dark, dank, seedy places of the internet no one should venture into unless they were blind, had nerves made of steel or were a fan-girl…or one Captain Jack Harkness, for who nothing was off limits or too scary to comprehend. Jack was pretty sure that the poor bastards who had worked so long and hard back in the 1960’s to develop a ‘super highway of information’ never dreamed it would one day turn into such a den of iniquity. He loved it though; a lot of places in it are as dark and twisted as he is.

He had come across ‘forthosewholiveforever.net’ one evening when he was on the phone with several important military officers planning defensive strategies against all forms of aliens. Jack had been listening half heartedly via the ear piece but his concentration was far from the topic on hand…General’s Shadwell and Plusifer were getting into another of those arguments that would eat up their entire meeting time. So, being the person he is, Jack had slipped down to Tosh’s computer (hey, it was a lot faster than his) and started killing time. He had lost the sword to actually do it physically, and now settled for human ways of just passing it idly on random websites.

Now however, he was just as bored, with no generals on the phone this time, and started scrolling though the list of user names, all five of them, and sending a quick message to the only person who had actually bothered to reply to him in the past, one ‘Mistress_Magnus’, 

~  
Later Helen will blame Nicola for leaving behind that 1932 Chateau Leoville behind the bookcase’s copy of Twilight, someplace he figured no one would ever look, and she never would have if she didn’t know Nicola’s panache for squirreling away her good wine for himself. And never let it be said that Helen Magnus could never ignore a good bottle of hidden wine. Later she’ll assume that that second bottle of wine was what made her type in the question, ‘Can we meet?’  
~

Both of Jack’s eyebrows shot up into his hair…what the hell, he was bored. He typed in a ‘Sure, where?’

Mistress_Magnus wrote back, ‘You’re in Cardiff, no? There will be fine for me,’ then another line with, ‘How about you AngelofThrusday? Would you care to join us?’

~  
Castiel was a little hesitant, Dean had warned him about ‘predators’ on the internet, where people pretending to be someone else would lure in unsuspecting people and kidnap them. Sam had rolled his eyes at this and Dean couldn’t stop grinning like a loon when they explained the rules of using the mortal device. 

The angel paused, but decided finally that he would go, evil person or monster or not, he was an angel of the lord, he could smite them and be back to the diner for pancakes tomorrow should the meeting turn out ill. He typed in the message bar, ‘Yes, meeting seems like a wonderful idea, I am currently in Kansas, but shall be there momentarily,’

A moment passed before responded, “How do you intended to get here in three hours? Surely not fly?” 

Castiel nodded before rememebering that the other person could not see him and typing on the keyboard. “Actually yes, it is the fastest mode of transportation I am capable of.” 

Across the pond Jack shrugged and rolled with it, he’d heard of weirder things.

Making sure the computer was turned off but left plugged into charged, Castiel looked over both Dean and Sam, placing them both in the middle of a pleasant dream, and would stay that way for the next several hours before placing several sigils around the room, baring any entry be it from angels or demons before flying away. He landed in an alleyway near the center of Cardiff, keeping away from the dead center for fear of bouncing off the rift running through the city.s  
~

Helen doesn’t find the intensity of Castiel’s stare as awkward as most do, or if she does, she doesn’t say anything about it as the angel looks at her, head tilted to the side. “Is something wrong?” she asks.

“I’m sorry for the loss.” He frowns and they can both feel Jack staring at them over the rim of his drink. 

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“You’re thoughts are very loud,” Castiel almost winces at the sudden outpouring of grief and fear coming from the doctor beside him. “Please rest assured that your daughter is at peace and that her paradise is a safe haven for many besides herself.”

~  
Jack whispers in his ear and Castiel raises an eyebrow as he looks at the Captain next to him. Helens staring back and forth between them curiously, taking a healthy swig of her drink. Jack pulls away pausing for a moment before he’s leaning back in and pressing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek and the angel jumps when a swift hand claps him on the rear. “Now get going,” 

Castiel glares at the widely grinning man before giving both Jack and Helen withering looks, “Then you’re both accompanying me.” He mutters. 

Helen cocks her head to the side as Jack’s grin only widens and the next thing she knows the Captain is leaning into her ear…and wow, he does smell good- she laughs aloud as the plan unfurls in her ear and it’s so ridiculous she should stop it where she stands. However her drink is gone, Castiel can stare really well and for the first in a while she’s gotten to meet other immortals other than Nicola, so she reaches into her purse and pulls out her ID.

Following her example Castiel takes the fake FBI badge Dean had made him, makes sure it’s upside right, because apparently humans are incapable of reading upside down, and watches Jack pull out his psychic paper. The three of them try to school their expressions as best they can and head towards the bar with Castiel leading the way, his trench coat ominous in the dark lighting.

The bartender looks up, her green eyes taking in the three serious people in front of her and her cheerful greeting dies on her lips. “Uh… something I can help you lot with?” she stutters.

Castiel holds up the badge in his hand and rattles off the speech Jack had whispered against his ear. “I am Agent Castiel of the FBI,” his blue eyes bore into the young girls and he watches as she leans back a little, “This is my liaison MI-5 Agent Captain Jack Harkness and our Field Specialist Doctor Helen Magnus,” the angel points to each in turn as he pockets his badge. “We are here following a serial killer whose MO is killing his victims with empty liquor bottles.” The bartenders eyes go, is possible, even wider as Castiel narrows his eyes and steps up right to the bar. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to confiscate your bar and every bottle you possess.”  
~

Helen- “The sixties were terrible to live through, the hair, the fashion…never again.”  
Jack- “Oh, I didn’t think so, that was a very fun time… almost like being home.”  
Castiel- “I found the people that arrived to heaven at that time were very well adjusted when told they were deceased. Often with the strange phrase of ‘Sweet, dude.’”  
~

 

makes me think of the whole "i found a liquor store and i drank it" thing Jack will be very impressed tells Cas he once drank himself to death just to see what it was like, It's why he no longer drinks Absinthe Helen calls him a wuss…oh god the hang over oh god the mystery bruises  
that fact alone that he would have them at all would prove what a night he had

 

In our effort to be quietest, is when we are at our loudest.

1932 Chateau Leoville Las Cases 

 

~

Its when they’re at the most drunk part of the night, Jack with almost two full bottles of scotch down, Helen with three bottles of wine and a good portion of gin as well, and Cas has had… well, they’re not sure anymore but its testament enough that he’s not really human because if he were he’d be dead. He’s not completely cut off from heaven at the moment so his tolerance is pretty good, but even that can’t complete with an entire bar. Castiel assumes he’ll owe Jimmy a new liver at some point. Probably a entire body but that’s besides the point.

They’re sitting on a picnic table in the middle of a deserted town square, hot chips in baskets in front of them from the all night vendor a few feet away. They’re quiet for the most part, just some back and forth conversation between Jack and Helen about weevils. 

Castiel for his part is silent; staring blatantly at the man next to him. He knows he’s drunk now because if Deans told him once, he’s told him a thousand times, Castiel shouldn’t be staring into a persons’ soul like this. But the angel can’t help it and idly he can’t help but think that Jack won’t mind because Dean also says ‘personal space’ and Jack’s proven that he certainly doesn’t mind him not heeding that. 

Head lilting to the side Castiel looks his fill at the soft golden glow, revels in the warmth that’s coming off of Jack in small waves, it’s this, his soul that puts others at instant ease around him. It feels like home to him. His smile doesn’t hurt either he adds in his head, but all in all, it’s the way he wants to protect everything that makes all the small dark slashes that pop up every so often through the gold that make it truly beautiful. The pain, suffering, regret and longing making it so very visceral, makes Castiel want to wrap his wings around the soul and mend it back together as best he can.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Helens’ soul is bright too; a light blue that’s shining as well as it can through her grief and Castiel knows that, that no matter how much time may pass, that grief will always show as fresh on her soul as the day she lost Ashley. But it is still nothing compared to the beacon that is Jack’s soul, nothing could compare, except maybe perhaps Deans. Castiel thinks that if Dean and Jack ever met, the world wouldn’t stand a chance; no aliens, demons, Devil or Interspatial Rift would be able to stop them. 

And he must have been staring too long, even for Jack to stand without mentioning because the Captain is looking back at him a fond smile on his face. “See something interesting there angel?” Jack winks at him clearly flirting.

“Yes.” Castiel nods back moving his gaze from the golden glow of soul to Jack’s blue eyes that he thinks look a lot like his own vessels. “You are truly one of the most beautiful human beings I have ever met.” Dean’s that kind of beautiful too he thinks.

Jacks flirty smile falls a bit at the corners of his lips and the fry he had been about to eat slips out of his fingers and back into the basket on the table. His normally quick comebacks are abandoning him momentarily thanks to the alcohol and the way Castiel says the words almost makes Jack feel like he would only sully the statement in a way that’s totally undeserved if he opened his mouth. It doesn’t stop him though as Jack quickly pulls up his usual ‘come hither’ expression, “Why, Castiel, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were hitting on me.”

Angelic features tighten and Castiel tilts his head to the side, still staring at the golden glow, and he’s drunk so it seems like a good idea to reach out and touch the now wavering brightness with his grace, and he does so. Jack flinches back when he feels a warmth spread from shoulder that has no apparent cause, but the warmth is seeping into him and it’s spreading into every corner of his body without pause.

“I have no intention of hitting you with anything,” Castiel says quietly, he’s absorbed watching his grace mingle with Jack’s soul, and Father in heaven he knows this isn’t a good thing to do and the angel has to consciously pull back from the other man. He sees Jack look around for a moment, wondering where the tingling sensation went before the Torchwood agent is looking back at him. Castiel won’t apologize to him, he misses having someone to touch, being cast from heaven and labelled a traitor doesn’t exactly make time for soothing out the kinks in his grace. 

“You have a beautiful soul,” The angel says instead and watches Jack raise an eyebrow, “I can see it when I look at you, It’s very distracting, But amazing none the less. A soul is such a wonderful thing, can tell you so much about a person, the scars left on it and memories that will never fade ingrained into it. You feel you are so hardened by grief and pain and regret but yet, you can still shine so brightly.” 

He has to pause, can feel Helen watching them but Castiel can’t pull away just yet. Deans always complained that he’s too vague so he thinks this time he’ll say everything he wants because he can. “Humans are such an amazing race, that for all their faults they continue to rise up once more, they fight their own destinies, overcome their pain and their souls show it. Yours…” Castiel has to pause because he can feel the disbelief coming from Jack and he doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard to get Jack to believe him. Later on he’ll know it’s because no matter how many times he tells Dean that his soul is amazing the hunter won’t believe him, so now, if he can get Jack to take his words to heart then something good will have come of Castiel spending more hours than he cares to admit trying to figure out how to tell Dean so he’ll believe him.

“You are so unbelievable real Jack Harkness, and even in heaven it is such a rare thing to find something as pure and beautiful as your soul is.”

These two don’t know him well enough to realize that Jack’s floundering. Jack never doesn’t know what to do in a situation, but to have someone tell him that he’s beautiful; with no ulterior motive… he doesn’t know what to do, what to say or… Hell, he’s said those words to countless of people, has had them said back to him as well, but never in the awe and deep, adoring way Castiel says them to him. His mind flashes to all the times he’s been called a monster and it cuts through the haze Castiel’s words have put on him. “I-”

Jack barely gets a word out before Castiel reaches out and cups his cheek with a smooth palm. The words freeze where they are in his throat and Jack can only listen as the angel in the seat beside him speaks to him without speaking. 

‘You are not a monster Jack Harkness, far from it in fact. You have seen so much pain in your time- and you may say you only remain here to see the man you wait for but I do not believe that so. You could pass your days here in silence but you refuse to, you still insist on protecting this world, when it would be far less painful for you to leave it and wait elsewhere, you remain. So even if no one else is, I am most grateful for that.’ 

Helen doesn’t know what’s going on, can’t hear what Castiel’s saying, can’t feel the heat of Jacks soul against her own as it glows so brightly at the angels silent words. What she does see however, is Castiel’s hand pressing a little bit more into the side of Jacks face when tears begin to gather at the corner of Jacks blue eyes. She watches unabashedly as Jack reaches up closing his hand over Castiel’s and it’s not a moment later when Jack pulls the tax account looking angel forward by a well placed grip in tan trench coat.

She’s seen a lot in her past hundred and fifty-some odd years, but nothing quiet as amazing as watching Jack and Castiel kiss… well, it’s more like devouring, each other and Helen wishes that she was sober enough to work the bastardly small buttons on her phone right now so she could video this. 

Jack hadn’t planned on kissing Castiel, doesn’t plan a lot of things he does in regards to kissing, but he’s glad he is because the other man is a fantastic kisser. The hand on the side of his face slides back into his hair and grips just the right amount that has Jack pressing forward trying to get closer to the man beside him. Castiel, he notes, tastes like nothing he’s ever experienced, and Christ, he’s Captain Jack Harkness and he’s probably kissed most of the galaxy at this point, but Castiel… Castiel’s like a thunderstorm, that first breath he gasps for after coming back to life, the relief at being alive and the underlying pain that follows just below the simmering heat of newly formed flesh. He tastes of ozone and alcohol and it’s so addictive Jack’s glad that Castiel doesn’t actually need oxygen, glad for once that when he dies in the next minute or so after refusing to let up on the kiss and remember to breathe that he will come back to life and be able to do it again. 

But Castiel does pull back for a moment, sparing Jack his amazing death by suffocation, and they’re both breathing heavily, lips red and swollen. Jack watches as Castiel’s tongue slips out to run along his bottom lip as if tasting him and Jack’s pretty sure his brain is short circuiting, he’s also sure that said brain is praying to whichever God happens to be listening that Ianto will forgive him tomorrow for this. But Jack’s always been good at pressing his luck and he’s never before cared that he’s got an audience; Helen doesn’t look like she minds though as he draws Castiel back to him. 

This kiss is a bit slower, less desperate but just as powerful. Jacks hands are still in the angels trench coat and Castiel’s are buried in his hair and Jacks pretty sure he kissed Castiel at first to shut him up, to keep him from saying those words that he always wanted to hear, but now he wants to hear Castiel, wants to hear what he sounds like with a moan falling past his lips in that deep gravely voice of his- Jesus! Jack pulls away, not daring to look the angel in the eyes as he drops his head between their bodies trying to catch his breath. He’s quiet happy with Ianto, provided tomorrow morning when Jack tells him about this, the Welshman doesn’t kill him, but he thinks that maybe, in a hundred years or so after Ianto dies of old age, because like that’s going to happen in Torchwood, and Jack thinks a hundred years should be enough time to get over losing Ianto. The captain also knows that that’s a lie because he will likely never get over Ianto, but maybe, just maybe, Castiel will be around to help him through it.

A small smile works its way on to Castiel’s lips and he presses one last soft kiss to the crown of Jacks head, and it’s the closest to benediction that Jack’s ever felt in his life. Castiel gently removes his hands and for a second Jacks afraid Castiel will get up and leave, but the angels only moving slightly, not pulling fully away, to return to his spot. 

Helen clears her throat and pushes the half empty basket of chips away from herself looking over the two men in front of her. “Well, I think that little display calls for another drink.” She’s a little breathless.

“You can still imbue alcohol?” Castiel brow dips a bit as he eats a few of her leftovers. He doubts it’s a good thing to leave the taste of Jack in his mouth for too long least he become accustomed to it.

The dark haired woman shakes her head, “Not sure, but it’s either that or an extremely long cold shower,” Helen laughs and Jack joins in with her leaving Castiel to glance between the two in confusion. He may understand their souls and burdens but their language and strange sayings he thinks will take a great deal of time to understand. 

“Well come on then,” Jack climbs to his feet feeling lighter than he has in a long time, “I know a place that’s still open where we can get a drink.”

The three of them collect their garbage and throw it out on their way to the exit and as soon as Helens hands are free she loops her arm through Castiel’s. “So, Castiel, tell me, how does an Angel of the Lord learn to kiss like that?” She’s genuinely curious because she wasn’t even involved in the bloody kiss but could feel the intensity from where she was sitting.

“I learned it from the Pizza man.” He replies honestly. 

Jack, who’s on his other side, looks over at Castiel with a growing smirk. “Not the Pizza man from ‘specialdelivery.org’?” 

Castiel nods and asks, “Are you familiar with him?”

The Captain of Torchwood grins an almost predatory grin at the other two immortal beings beside him. “I taught the Pizza man.” 

Helen bursts out laughing and it only makes her laugh harder when their angel tells Jack, ‘You did a wonderful job however I find some of his methods a bit too crude for my taste.’ Jack flushes and the doctor reaches out for him with her other arm pulling him on her other side away from Castiel. “Alright, we need those drinks before this goes any further,”

Two sets of blue eyes look down at her and Helen wonders how, in heels, she’s still shorter than both of them. “Why? What do you watch?” Jacks smirk is turning sleazy again.

Castiel frowns, “creamfilledtwinks.net?” he reads the title off the top of woman’s head and Helens turning a fetching shade of red as Jack almost doubles over laughing.

“Alright that’s enough,” She’s pulling them away again, ordering them, “March damnit I want that drink.”  
~

Jacks a little too high up on cloud nine to reply immediately, but when the gears in his brain kick in he smirks in understanding at the Angel.  
~

Castiel finds himself smiling despite himself as Jack stumbles when they land in the middle of the Hub, startling Ianto who had been coming down the few stairs in front of them. Jack nearly steps off the side of the metal walkway reaching for him but Castiel grabs the back of his long coat with the hand he’s not using to hold up a giggling Helen. 

“Whee, that was like the kind of roller coaster the Alamafarine’s have on their home world!” Jack crackles as Helen picks her way out of the angel’s hold to grab onto a highly confused Ianto.

“I heard that you-,” Helen pauses arms wrapping around Ianto’s shoulders earning her a possessive glare from a highly inebriated Jack. “That you have a Pteranordan.” 

Slowly Ianto nods before turning to look at Jack, who’s now wrapped like an octopus around Castiel. “Sir, who are these people?” He’s going to be running back ground checks and ordering retcon’s as soon as Jack slumps over into unconsciousness. He’ll also be asking the dark haired man how he managed to appear in the middle of The Hub like he did.  
~

Jack grins up at Ianto’s pinched expression as the suited man watches Castiel disappear into thin air with Helen in his arms. “Heyyy ‘anto. Guess what!” he giggles reaching up to wrap his arms around the back of Ianto’s neck pulling him down into a quick kiss. 

The stern expression falls away from Ianto’s face as he stares down into Jacks blue eyes that are almost sparkling. “What is it Jack?” He manuvers the immortal into a slightly better position before tugging him towards his office and his bed. Ianto drops the 

“The angel said I’mnot a monst’r.”

~  
Helen wakes up in her London room and there’s a not on the bed side table, ‘The Voice informed me I have 43 minutes left on my cellular phone should you wish to speak, Castiel.’ She laughs aloud and quickly confirms the number underneath his name to memory.

Will’s not impressed when they have to drive another six hours ‘On the wrong side of the road damnit!’ three there and three back, to Cardiff to pick up the car Helen never brought home. She thinks she’ll ask Jack if he’d consider raising his standards a little and get a cup of tea with her while she’s there.  
~  
Huggy-Bear nickname based on this (http://nimloth87.deviantart.com/art/DrWho-SPN-crossover-SPECIAL-144947395) and it is also the cutesty lovey dovey crap name that Will gets from his girlfriend at the end of season one. Nicola calls him that once or twice)

Castiel slides into the booth next to Dean and holds out his phone to the hunter. “How do I respond to this?”

Dean frowns and sets down his pancake laden fork to take the cell phone and read the text message. In hindsight he wishes he hadn’t because now he has to ask. “ ‘Hey Huggy Bear, u 4got ur blazer last night, thou u do look better w/o it, call me, Jack’…what the hell Cas?” The message comes complete with a winking face and a less than three heart and Dean can feel his eye twitching and across the table Sams trying his damnest not to choke on his food.

“Oh, perhaps I should explain,” the angel nods, “Last night while you were sleeping I met two people on the internet and we agreed to meet. During out time together we visited many bars and restaurants and got very… ‘tanked’ I believe is the term Jack used. After the drinking and fooling around came to an end I took Helen and Jack home. In the aftermath of our foray I must have misplaced my jacket. I will have to go see him and retrieve it.”

The knife in Deans other hand clangs to the table top and Sam’s face isn’t getting any less purple and the people in the restaurant around them are not bothering to hide the fact that their mouths are hanging open as the highly attractive tax accountant (talks about his encounters so non-chalantly). 

“Tell you what; we’ll just get you a new one, kay?” Deans voice is strained and his hand is twitching as he tries to hold it back from grabbing onto Castiel and shaking some less terrifying answers out of the angel.

(inspiration)  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PK1Ec_CDvgg  
http://nimloth87.deviantart.com/art/DrWho-SPN-crossover-ep11-PART2-156372870  
http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Harkness 

 

Dean looks at Ianto, says he doesn’t look gay. Ianto says he’s not, not really, tells him what he told his sister, that for some reason, it’s just Jack. He can’t help but love him despite the fact that he’s a man, sides he’s not a prude and Jack is handsome. Life’s too short to be labelled, and Ianto wants to be with Jack. Ianto looks at dean and asks if Cas being in a male vessel is really whats preventing Dean from being with him. “or are you just afraid?” that's Ianto's revenge for jack kissing Cas, because dean will then be with cas and Jack won't kiss him and Ianto's all self satisfied. and Jack totally saw through that tyvm ianto.


	2. Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I started to fill but never finished despite loving it. Sorry guys.

Anonymous said: The Hales meet and dote on 17-year old emancipated orphan Stiles - who has trust and abandonment issues.  
(darknyss said: Stiles is a college student teetering on the line of poverty, trying to juggle his studies and the jobs he needs to put himself through college. He gets fired from his barista job when Cora makes a complaint about him. Derek feels guilty and attempts to befriend Stiles. Bonus if the Hales are alive and dote on Stiles. Bonus plus if Stiles is like two meals away from starvation.)

\---

Stiles looks across the desk at his boss who’s looking back at him sympatechically. “I’m sorry Stiles, but Miss Hale keeps complaining about you and… I can’t have on staff people who cause an issue with the Hales.” The older man sighs picking up a rectangular piece of paper off the table. “Exspecially underage teenagers who I wasn’t supposed to hire in the first place.”

“So you’re- you’re firing me?” Stiles heart constricts in his chest. He can’t afford to lose this job. 

“I know this job was important to you and I’m sorry.” He hands Stiles the check and the teenager takes it numbly. “It’s a weeks pay, I know it doesn’t help, but it’s… something.” 

Stiles nods silently getting to his feet. “Uh, Thanks, I guess…” He heads out the door and goes back behind the cash. The café isn’t busy, just a few random coffee addicts hiding in the back corners, but Stiles doesn’t pay them any attention. Before he’d go make conversation with one of them, offer them a muffin or a free-refill, but now all Stiles wants is to grab his book bag where he stashed it behind the counter and get the fuck home. 

Unfortunately, life must hate him because Cora steps out of the back with a sleeve of coffee cups. “Hey shithead, you’re done? Grab some cinnamon rolls out of the freezer.”

Stiles has a lot of practice dealing with cranky customers, doing it with a smile and trying to help; but today has been a shit day all around and he’s speaking without his filter like he would his friends (if he had any mind you). “Screw you Cora, you can get them yourself.” He hisses snatching his coat he always kept forgetting to take home. 

Cora startles and his tone must be harsher than he thought because it draws the attention of a dark haired man with wide black rimmed glasses and a scruffy beard. “Wha- Stiles?”

If Stiles was more of an asshole he’d re-evaluate his stance on hitting a woman. “You know if you had a problem with me you could have told me.” He adds glaring at her, and she has the audacity to look shocked. “But going behind my back to get me fired. Yeah, Awesome job, thanks!”

He storms his way out of the café and into the busy streets. Stiles is too lost in his anger at Cora to hear her shouting his name from the doorway, he’s too lost in just wanting to get home to notice Beared Guy coming out beside her.   
\--

Cora watches helplessly as Stiles darts out in the middle of traffic, dodging cars and bikes alike. She feels Derek come up at her side, his gaze also following Stiles before he disappears in the crowd. Beacon Hills isn’t necessarily a big town, but everyday at 2:30 pm it’s like a hoard of people escape their offices and workplaces to swarm the streets. 

“Did you really get that kid fired?” Derek asks dropping his eyes to his sister, even as his eyebrows stays where they were. 

“Of fucking course not!” Cora shrieks her own eyes flashing gold at her brother. “He was one of the lesser idiots around here why the hell would I get him fired?!”

“Well something must have happened,” Derek crosses his arms glancing back at the door Stiles had come through. He’d never met the kid, just heard about him from Cora everyday she worked. Stiles was a lot more…attractive then he first thought. “Did you say anything about him?”

Cora ran a hand through her hair with a growl, “No. Nothing more than what I usually do-” she cuts herself off, storming back inside and right into her bosses office. 

Derek follows her without even thinking about it. He doesn’t need to try explaining to his mother why Cora wolfed out at work and killed her boss, even if he is a douchbag.   
\--  
Despite his anger, Stiles stops at the bank on the way home to deposit his check. Where he lives it’s barely safe to walk around with five bucks in your pocket, let along a few hundred. He really needs to go grocery shopping too, Stiles grimaces thinking of his empty fridge and how it matches his nearly empty cupboards excellently. As if on cue his stomach rumbles reminding him he hasn’t eaten since dinner yesterday. 

Leaning his head against the frame of the atm, which ew by the way, Stiles stares blankly at the amount in his bank account. It’s enough to get him through the next two weeks, but if he can’t find another job soon he’s screwed. His stomach rumbles again and Stiles resigns himself to picking up a few apples and a loaf of bread on his way home. His anger is gone, replaced by a mix of sadness and innevibitly. Stiles can’t seem to catch a break.  
\--

Peter is a lawyer, he uses Stiles info that cora took from his old job to find his address and finds all the paperwork from Stiles emancipation and the abuse records from his father, he sees the court medical files from his mothers death too. He shows them to Talia who immediantly sends Cora and Laura upstairs to clean out a guest room and makes Derek and Peter go pick up Stiles. She will not have a mere child living on his own in such filth and hunger. She fucking adopted Isaac, Erica and the occasional boyd, so she’ll be damned if she doesn’t help Stiles too. 

Peter and Derek go over to Stiles apartment and Peter breaks the door to get in. Derek takes in the apartment, the small kitchenette, the even smaller living room that’s got a tiny bookcase and a table with two chairs instead of a couch and a tv. Theres a laptop plugged in on the table next to a pile of papers with hastily scratched notes. Peter heads for the one bedroom with it’s adjoined bathroom… ‘if you can even call it a bathroom’ he’ll sneer later to his sister. He finds an old duffle bag in the closest and throws everything in it… ‘everything he owns barely filled a bag Talia!’ 

Stiles get home and sees his door has been piked (with a claw he thinks) open. He creeps to door, slowly pushing it open when he senses the two werewolves inside and freezes. Derek’s just come around to the small hallway to speak with him when Stiles turns tail and runs away. Derek chases after him begging him to wait. Peter just waits in the apartment and snooping around, he sees the supernatural stuff Stiles has and is intrigued. He packs it up with stiles’ other things and never mentions it to Talia or to Derek. He wants to find out more about Stiles and if he’s a threat. Meanwhile, Stiles is running for his life, out the emergency exit, down the fire escape, and out the alley before Derek uses his werewolf speed to catch him and lift him off the ground. Derek tells Stiles to calm down, to let them explain. Eventually Stiles does so and is extremely suspicious. However when he sees Peter he sort of agrees, because he’s heard about Peter Hale and how he is the second of the Hale pack. He goes with them to see what they want. Maybe they’re mad about him helping out the local supernatural beings under their noses. He’s also pretty sure Peter knows who he is but since none of the rest of the pack is mentioning it and Talia’s not killing him as he walks in the Hale mansion he figures he may be okay.

Then Talia’s offering him a place to stay and Cora is grounded for almost punching her boss, or rather, ex-boss as she quit as well. Talia gives him no choice but to stay or she’ll just have Derek keep dragging him back here.

 

Stiles eats his first full meal in a week when Peter forces him into the kitchen and Talia and Kevin place plate after plate in front of him. He’s hesitant at first but Derek just tells him to shut up and eat. So he does, and it’s delicious and he’s so full he can barely argue that he doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch (because that couch looks comfortable as sin) before Derek drags him upstairs into his new room and Stiles is in heaven because omg yay an actual bed with clean sheets. But Derek pushes him into the shower. It’s short because that’s all stiles old water storage could handle. Derek tells him to take as long as he wants next time. The next morning Stiles goes into the kitchen ready for school, he cautiously asks Talia if he can have a bottle of water to take to school with him. Talia’s heart breaks all over the place and agrees, telling him he doesn’t have to ask, and you have to have breakfast Stiles! And where’s your lunch? Stiles is blind sided, was just going to eat after he came back from work tonight. 

Stiles has outstanding medical bills that his alcoholic father refused to pay off because Stiles said he was leaving and he wasn’t coming back. So his father refused to pay the bills and now stiles owes the hospital money. Talia finds out and makes the hospital stop/pay stiles back/ basically Talia and Peter sue the pants off the hospital. 

He knows Talia is the Alpha, he’s heard the rumours of the legendary Hale pack, but he never tells Talia about him being a spark because the Hales have an emissary already and it’s frowned upon to have two emissaries in one pack. But Stiles is just starting to feel like he has a home again and he never follows the rules unless he has too, so he stays. He stays until one day he hears the Argents are in town and freaks out having had a run in with both Gerard and with Kate. Stiles re-energizes some of his wards and goes to spy on them. He overhears Talia on the phone with Deaton to set up a meeting with the Argents. Stiles had overheard the argents plan to take down the alpha during the meeting and goes to the meeting too. He uses his spark to hide his presence, so when Gerard goes to wolfsbane gas Talia and another wolf(?) Stiles jumps down from the rafters and right into the middle of the fight, using a small knife to block Gerard’s sword. After pushing the older man back Stiles waves a hand and the gas dissipates. Talia helps him push back the hunters and when they’re finished Stiles notices Gerard and Kate are gone. He takes off out the side door, or at least, he means too, but Talia stops him. She thanks him, wants to know why he hid being a spark. Stiles just gives her a sad look, ‘Because I liked being part of your family, and I didn’t want it to end. I’m sorry.” Stiles breaks her hold and goes after Kate and Gerard. Talia summons her family to go after stiles because the look on his face told her that he wasn’t coming back. She refuses to let him go. She doubts anyone has ever fought for Stiles like she is and hates everyone who knew him before because the kid is total gold and an asshole but deserves to stay with the pack. 

They find him trailing after Kate and drag him back to the house. Stiles is deadly quiet; while Talia bandages him up, Derek calls Deaton and Peter chews him out for running away, ‘I thought you were smart kid, you’re part of this pack now and you just throw it away. Pack is everything Stiles, whither you’re human, werewolf or whatever you are. Emissary-in-training is my guess.’

Deaton shows up with Marin in tow and she looks at Stiles, recognizing him immediately as the little boy she once helped out and smacks him upside the head before hugging him. ‘I told you to call me if you needed help.’

“I was fine.” Stiles rebukes but a derisive snort from Derek has him glaring at the older man. “

Anyways, they tell Stiles that they still want him there at the Hale house and Stiles is flabbergasted, like wtf? Why would you want a fuck up like me hanging around your family? It’s dumb that you’ve let me stay here as long as you have, my own father wasn’t even that nice! I’ve been trying to be good, I didn’t want to get kicked out, but I know there was some times were I came back late, or that time I broke that dish, but you didn’t get mad and…I just don’t understand. When are you going to realize that I just bring trouble where ever I go, I’m just a stupid kid with magic and issues the size of a continent- and I’d rather you realize that now before I get stupidly attached to you and leaving is harder than it’s already going to be-

Talia dive bombs him, just grabs him and cries into his shoulder and tells him she doesn’t believe a word of what he just said. She loves him anyway, he’s a great son. 

Happy endings and tears all abound.


	3. Inception

Arthur has always had one nightmare. It’s stuck on repeat in his head every night, every other night if he’s lucky; in it, he dies. That’s all he really knows because like with any dream, you don’t remember the beginning, you come to right in the middle and in the middle is when he dies. 

He can see a pair of familiar blue eyes wide with fear, can hear several shouts as he falls and he can feel the blade sink through his skin and into his heart-

Rain splatters against the windows as he sits up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting heavily into the quiet room. It takes a moment but he remembers where he is, in his room in his house by the sea… 

“Arthur?” 

The sleep addled voice starts from beside him and Arthur feels a familiar muscled arm wrap around his waist, more flop that actually wrap, but this is the second time he’s awoken tonight he thinks. 

Slipping back down under the covers he curls up beside his husband of so many years he forgets the actually number, maybe he never knew it in the first place. “Sorry, it’s alright, just go back to sleep,” 

The Brit let out a quick snort under his breath but let it slide tugging the thinner man closer to him letting the rain outside sooth Arthur’s frazzled nerves.

~

Arthur found himself standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea rolling beneath it. Behind him the house was lit up casting several rays of light to dance around his feet. Beyond the sea the sky was its normal hazy grey, darkening slightly he thought as night rolled in. 

Something deep inside him clenched at its sight, it didn’t seem right… to be here alone.

Two solid arms wrapped around his waist, bringing with them a heat he didn’t know he missed and a light chuckle to his ear. “You truly love the sea don’t you darling?”

The Pointman tilted his head back to look Eames in the eye. “Not really, but…I don’t seem to want to leave it…”

Eames smirked and Arthur could feel it against the skin of his cheek. Warm fingers ghosted under his shirt and danced across the muscled plains of his stomach causing Arthur to arch into the touch. “You’re such a contradiction Arthur...” he muttered.

Brown eyes slipped closed as lips descended onto his. 

~

“I love you, you know that?” 

Brown eyes looked down at blue in shock as Arthur leaned over the back of the couch, Eames sitting below him. “W-What?”

The Forger grinned reaching up to wind his arms around the lithe mans neck to tug him over the back of the couch and the next thing Arthur knew he was straddling Eames lap. “I love you.” He repeated pressing forward pouting. “Don’t you love me?”

Arthur felt his heart racing in his chest while outside the surf crashed against the cliff, the sound drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. The waves echoed into the distance and were lost as the Pointman leaned forward grin splitting his face as he leant his forehead against his boyfriends… his boyfriends… no, his husbands…his husbands, yeah he liked the sound of that. “I do.” 

The sound of the water went silent as Arthur fell back against the bed, Eames’ form leaning over him.

~

Mal looked up from the baby in her arms to the man in front of her. “She’s adorable Arthur. You two must be so happy.” 

The taller man nodded grinning widely as he took his daughter back into his arms and looked up at the woman beside him. “I just hope she’ll turn out as lovely as you.”

The French woman tilted her head back in laughter, the sound melodious in the Cobb’s small living room. The fire roared in the corner beside the couch and loveseat, the ugly rug Dom had picked out years ago placed solidly beneath their feet. Dom and Eames had gone out to the veranda to talk about baby things leaving Arthur and Mal, watching James and Phillipa as they played with the numerous toys on the floor in front of them. 

“I’m going to go see what those two are talking about.” Mal pointed to the two men outside, her dress shimmering as she walked across floor to the door.

Arthur propped the baby up in his arms and grinned foolishly, it was strange that while he was so happy he still felt off. He felt like he was missing something…something important. But he threw the thought aside a moment later because today, today he had his daughter in his arms, and his family around him and he lifted the little girls arm to point outside. “Look Freya…that’s your family. That’s your Daddy, your Uncle Dom and Aunt Mal… And I’ll be your Papa… They’re all part of my family little girl, just like you now.”

“Arthur! Get out here and tell Dom he’s being ridiculous!” Eames shouted through the glass door.

Arthur was up out of his seat, careful with the bundle in his arms and crossed the now toy free rug to join the others outside. 

~

There’s a set of blue eyes he sees every day in waking and in his sleep. In his dreams. His dreams. The thought struck him odd one day, why would he dream? He hasn’t dreamed in a long time… only he’s had a dream every day since he’s moved into this house by the sea. Arthur can’t even remember how long they’ve been in this house now. It hasn’t been too long, but it still feels like forever. 

“Nightmare again?” 

The rough British accent is like a jolt of electricity down his spine, startling him out of his ravine. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Arthur muttered moving away from the window to crawl back across the bed to take his spot next to his husband. “Go back to sleep.”

“No chance of that happen`n luv.” Eames smirked running a broad hand down Arthur’s back. “Was it that dream again?” his voice is serious, usually Arthur can just change subjects but it seems like his partner wants these sleepless nights to stop. 

“Yes, it’s always the same. The same eyes, the same fear in them… I feel relief when I see the face alive and well, then suddenly I feel the hot sharpness in my back.”

The Forger raised an eyebrow his warm fingers tingling across Arthur’s calmly back to press under his shoulder blades. “Here?” 

And it’s right there. That exact spot. Where Eames fingers are pressing into his skin he can still feel the phantom blade digging between his ribs and he shivers, feels his breath catch and a sob break in his throat. “Please, no, Eames…don’t.”

His words seem to echo in his head… like maybe he’s heard himself say them once before.

~

The snow makes his joints ache. The cold seeps into all his old wounds and it feels like he’s being shot again as he steps out onto the veranda. Arthur pulls the oversized sweater closer around him as he looks out to the three playing in the yard. Over the edge of the cliff the sea is calm today, clear of ice again and sparkling with no sun.

“Eames! Freya! William!”

Immediately three sets of beautiful blue eyes turn to look at him and the cold air catches in Arthur’s throat, he can’t remember what he did to be so lucky to have them, but he does and nothing feels better then the soaking wool mitts tugging at his hands as the two children try to talk at once. 

“Papa! Papa, Daddy made a snowwoman!”

“And then the made a snowman that looks like you!” William adds wiping at his runny nose with his wet sleeve.

“Oh he did, did he?” Arthur raises an eyebrow and when he looks up there are the two snowpeople he didn’t remember seeing before; but he just knows he was too distracted by his family to notice them.

“Pretty good eh?” Eames chuckled, the sound low and deep in his throat and it sends a warm tingle down Arthurs spine as the older man leans forward to place a frozen kiss to his lips. 

“Good enough to warrant the hot chocolate and cookies waiting in the kitchen.” The dark haired man grins turning to lead the two children back in the house. He feels Eames follow behind him and he steps over the pile of clothes the children had shed quickly, Freya’s light hair flying out behind her as she tugs at her brother to hurry up. Arthur doesn’t bother to pick up the jackets that are no longer sitting on the floor, instead already hung up on the hooks like he likes. Grinning widely Arthur pulls on Eames scarf and wraps his arms around his husband’s neck. “Have fun with your day in the snow?”

“It was almost as beautiful as you.” Comments like this used to have Arthur turning away in flustered annoyance, but now he blushes and accepts them, feels the way his heart warms at the words and he enjoys the way his face breaks into a smile like it’s the first time he’s heard them. 

Outside the snow falls, ever so slow and silent as he lays a dozing Freya down on her bed, the six year old already in her nightdress; and behind him Eames is setting William down, pulling the baby blue dinosaur blanket up to his arms and Arthur watches as he places a soft kiss to the boys crown before doing the same to their daughter. 

The moment is so perfect he never wants it to end; only one thing to make it better. “Where’s my kiss goodnight?” Arthur teases and the fond look in Eames eyes changes to one of a predator stalking his prey. Arthur loves that look, loves what it leads too, and loves what it’s led to; Freya and William, them, their relationship, everything.

Their kiss is hot and heavy, and Arthur’s not sure when they moved from the children’s room to theirs but isn’t bothered by it as Eames pins him to their mattress and kisses his way down Arthur’s neck, legs straddling the Pointman’s hips and Arthur bucks up into the other man breath ragged. The heat is all encompassing, the spike of lust running through his veins is all he can feel and it’s like he’s falling...falling. He feels like he would if he was being kic-  
~  
Mal is laughing merrily as they stroll down the beach, the waves are loud today as they crash against the sand and rocks but it doesn’t seem to be enough to keep them from hearing each other as they talk.

Arthur feels a clench in his heart, like he should miss this, walking with Mal, but he’s being silly he knows because he just did it last week with the kids. He blames it on the lack of sleep lately, the dream he’s been having for the past week or so…maybe a month or four he can’t really remember when it started, is coming back stronger.

“Arthur, cherie, are you alright?” the French accent is light and carried off by the waves as Arthur comes back to himself, realizing that he’s stopped them dead in their tracks. 

He picks up his pace again with a fake smile plastered on his face. “Of course, just-lost in thought.”

Mal doesn’t push. This one never does. 

That statement is ringing in his ears. This one?

But as fast as its come, the question is gone, crushed beneath another crest of a wave. For a moment the French woman is looking at him quizzically, blue eyes alight with curiosity before they close and she tilts her head back laughing, the sound like music and Arthur wants nothing more than to hear that sound until he dies. Laughter means Mal is happy and lovely as she ever is.

Not six feet under like her body really is.

Arthur gasps, knees hitting the sand, back alight with fire and suddenly everythings quiet. There’s hands holding onto his shoulders, at first they’re slim, dainty fingers, but soon are wider, blunt hands and are dragging his face up to look him in the eye.

Eames.

 

 

Arthur shoots awake up out of the chair, the warehouse they had been using, one he faintly remembers from a dream a long time ago coming into startling focus as he rips the IV out of his arm. Blood drips down his arm as he fumbles in his pocket for his die. His die. His one sure sign of reality. More so than any other living person, and other object. His die. But he cant seem to roll it, just clutch it in his palm so the corners are digging into his skin sharply.

Brown eyes swing around the room and Arthur sees Cobb and the others standing there looking at him, watching him. They’re watching him with scared eyes, but none more so than Cobb and Eames. They don’t want to come near him, don’t want to spook him into doing something stupid. He can tell. Arthur whipped around on his heel, catching a limp form in another lawn chair that he doesn’t recognize. ‘The Mark’ his brain supplies slowly catching up as images from this reality slowly start coming back. 

Arthur’s out of there before anything can be said. He leaves behind his briefcase, his Pasiv… his entire life even; it’s all back there in the bottom of vial of Somnacain. Eames, Freya, William, Mal, Dom… they’re not real. They’re not his anymore. That fact alone has his heart trying to rip itself out of his chest. It feels likes its succeeding too. He can’t breath, he can’t think, can’t see through the prickling sensation behind his eyes. Arthur makes it…he doesn’t know how far, but he can’t have gotten far. Limbs feel sluggish, and it’s not just the sedative, its his mind, telling him he’s gotten old when he’s still young, his mind is telling him he shouldn’t be running, theres nothing out there for him. It’s all back in that dream, all he has to do is go back. Go back-

A hand reached out and Arthur immediately knows its Eames who has grabbed him. Can tell by the scent of him, by the feel of his hand, the way it holds him, that for whatever reason his husband-no, not his husband, just Eames… Eames has come after him. It’s all a jumble inside Arthur’s head, he feels the man that was his husband pull him back, disjointing his balance enough that he fumbles backwards until his back is against the side of a building in the alleyway. He’s not sure how he got here, he doesn’t remember going far…but he must have because he’s breathing hard, and Eames is breathing hard, and…and this is so familiar, so much of what he remembers that it has Arthur reaching out with his free hand like he’s done so many times in his own world, but never in this one. He clutches onto Eames disgusting coloured shirt, he thought he had gotten him to stop wearing such ridiculous clothes so much, and pulls him so close Eames is almost crushing him against the wall.

Eames blinks in surprise when he feels the man in his grasp tremble. Exhaling sharply enough that he ruffles the hair on the top of Arthur’s head Eames lets go of the arm he had grabbed to get him to stop. He knew Arthur could run, but this was a run that gave new meaning to ‘bat-out-of-hell. “Arthur, darling…” Eames felt a new wave of tremors course through the lithe frame in his grasp causing him to tighten his grip around Arthurs waist. “Shhh, it’s alright Arthur…” 

They stayed like that, Arthur clinging to the solid body in front of him, while Eames quietly whispered into his ear trying to keep him from flying to pieces.


	4. Inception

Eames woke with a start, Ariadne jolting awake beside him seconds later. Their heavy breathing filled the padded room, which should have prompted Eames to notice their situation moments earlier. 

It was only their breathing.

Whipping around the forger glanced around the darkened room, moonlight barely making the outline of the furniture visible.

“Eames… was that who I thought it was?” Ariadne’s voice was shaken, voice almost shrill but Eames understood why.

However before Eames could respond a shuffling sound cut him off and had the Englishman ripping the IV out of his arm. Grabbing the architect he pulled her behind him, one arm coming up to shield her from the direction the sound had come from while his free hand went to the gun in his waistband.

“Don’t bother Mr. Eames. If I had wanted you dead, you would be.” 

The familiar voice made both Eames and Ariadne jump.

Suddenly the curtains were drawn back and the room was flooded with more pale light allowing them to finally see their surrounding.

Ariadne’s gasp echoed around the room when she saw the limp forms of their Extractor and Pointman slumped over in their chairs, a bullet hole placed expertly between their eyes. Her hands clamped over her mouth trying to keep her stomach from turning over. Shocked brown eyes flew up to the man leaning against the window sill, calmly looking over her and the man standing protectively in front of her.

“A-Arthur?”

The man nodded back to her, his gaze moving to meet Eames. Cold brown eyes showed no emotion as he raised his own silenced Glock that was in his hands and aimed it straight at the Forgers heart. 

“The hell are you doing love?” Eames muttered.

The brunette shook his head refusing to answer, “Your gun Eames.” Arthur held out his hand, not moving from the window ledge. “Now.”

Taking a slow breath the Forger didn’t move. If he did he risked leaving Ariadne exposed. And as much as he was selfish, he wasn’t going to leave the girl to be shot… he may sort of like her…she wasn’t boring in any case. And while the irony that he feared to leave her with Arthur, of all people who went out of his way to protect and train her during Inception didn’t escape him; he found himself planted to the hard linoleum of the floor. 

 

(Va te faire foutre –fuck off)


	5. X-over

Arthurs mom is pretty awesome. When Arthur comes to her, tells her he’s joining the army right out of school, she merely raises an eyebrow and says okay, please don’t get killed. Then a year later she gets a letter from Arthur saying that he’s run off with a top secret military experiment to France and that he loves her, she lets out a sigh; she had started to wonder where she went wrong.

When Wilee comes home and tells her he’s dropped out of law school and fully intends to live on his bike messenger job for as long as possible she hands him a fifty and tells him to get a good helmet. 

Hesher doesn’t visit her as much as she’d like but when he does there’s a lot of phone calls from her neighbours about the loud music late at night and the sketchy boy who keeps hanging out around their house. She kindly tells them through the receiver to mind their own business before hanging up and telling Hesher that if he’s going to smoke in the house please do it in the garage.

She wonders for her youngest when Brendan starts staying out late and coming in at all hours. Her phone bill shows numerous calls to his friend he likes to call Brain, and when she overhears one of his phone calls to Arthur on how to frame someone a well of pride swells for her youngest. It’s only when she reads the paper about his girlfriend that she wraps her arms around him and promises that if he needs anyone tracked down she’d get her oldest on it immediantly. Brendan tells her he’s got it under control and she believes him.

 

~

Arthur is in Amsterdam with Ariadne, Eames and an extractor he won’t mind never seeing again, honestly the man is a moron. However the fact that he’s in Amsterdam, or that it’s seven o’clock in the morning there (and yes he’s already at the warehouse because he likes shit to be done properly), doesn’t stop a very irate Chinese man from calling him and chewing him out and it certainly doesn’t stop Arthur from firing back in rapid Chinese that the man is a complete wanker. 

It’s then that he supposes he’s been hanging out with Eames too much with the man’s British euphemisms are injecting themselves into his vocabulary. Speaking of Eames, Arthur looks up at him as he comes in the door and grimaces when a rather loud curse comes flying at him from his phone. 

Eames tilts his head and comes to stand next to the Pointman, he doesn’t understand Chinese, but he’s passable in it and he’s even more passable in understanding the tone in which people speak. The man on the phone is annoyed and Arthur’s barely refraining from hanging up on him. Arthur moves the phone away from his ear and looks up at Eames, “Good Morning.”

“Morning Arthur,” he chuckles nodding at the phone, “Angry ex lover?”

Arthur rolls his eyes, “My brother just got on the watch list of the Chinese Hawaladar system.

‘Brother?’ Eames mouths back at him, and Arthur is slightly more annoyed that the only fact Eames got out of that statement was the fact that he has a brother, not that Wilee just managed to upset some very powerful people. 

Arthur calls Wilee and gets Vanessa, he’s surprised to see them back together, tells Wilee to stay out of trouble and to look after Vanessa. Wilee tells him that their mother is planning a get together soon, and that he thinks Heshers got caught up on possession charges again. 

Arthur says he took care of it.


	6. Inception

Call me Darling,

It was Eames favourite nickname for the Pointman.

Not ‘luv’, not ‘sweetheart’, not ‘honey’ not ‘pet’, (although that one ran a close second).

Darling.

Darling.

“You’ve simply got no imagination Darling,”

“Don’t be afraid to dream a little bigger darling.”

“Darling, you really got to get out more.”

“Always so tense Darling.”

“How are you Darling?”

“Cheer up Darling.”

“Did you miss me Darling?”

“Christ, Darling, you really have no sense of humour do you?”

“How about some dinner Darling?” 

“Darling, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…”

It was literally going to drive Arthur insane. He had never been one for nicknames, nor for terms of endearment at any point in his life; but it seemed Eames was dead set on using the title as often as possible. 

Darling. 

The others by now just waved it off, coming to the conclusion that Eames only did it to annoy the straight laced dreamer. And they were right, that was why he did it…mostly, anyways. But there was more to the word then the Forger ever let on; more to it then the teasing and taunting, trying successfully, to get Arthur riled up.

Smirk. “Darling.”

Just thinking about it now makes his skin crawl… and not just in the bad way, which really just makes it all the worse, Arthur thinks to himself as he stands in front of the large window in the bedroom of his apartment. He can hear the endearment in his head so clearly it was like Eames was standing in the room right next to him, whispering the word, sweet as honey into his ear, the other mans warm breath against his skin.

“You’re thinking about something awfully hard, you’ll give your self wrinkles darling.”

Arthur spun around and in one fluid motion had tripped his partner onto the bed behind him, pinning his wrists to the duvet cover. Chocolate eyes flashed dangerously as Eames gaped up at the usually collected Pointman above him.

“Darling, what’s gotten into you?” he chuckled nervously, seeing the look in his lovers eyes.

Leaning forward Arthur let his weight be supported by his grip on Eames wrists as he placed his mouth beside the Forgers ear, feeling the shiver run through the older man. “Call me Darling,” his voice was low, sultry and dangerous, as he nipped sharply at the tendon on Eames neck. “One more time.”


	7. Supernatural

Sam sets the map down between Ruby and Bella, both whom are seated at the rickety table in the run down motel they had dragged themselves into the night previous. “All the omens we can see are pointing us right to one state, Kansas.”

Ruby slides the map more in front of her checking his map points. “Kansas huh? There isn’t anything there but Tornado’s.”

The taller hunter gives her a flat look, and across from them the hellhound snorts, obviously trying to cover up a snicker. Two sets of glares have Bella drawing back and jumping off the chair to go over onto the bed instead. 

“Fine, kill joys.” She growls, her British accent coming through the dogs throat with a harsh sound. 

Just as she got onto the comforter however, a gust of wind sweeps through the motel room and Sam turns just in time to see a serious looking archangel appear beside him. 

Bella perks up at the unusual expression. “Oh, that can’t bode well…” She trails off as Gabe points at the TV that flicks on by itself. 

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programme to bring you a startling update. It seems several large storm systems have made their way through to Central America. Rainstorms, tornado’s,” Ruby shared a triumphant look at Bella “lightening storms, all cropping up in the last ten minutes, power outages are reported all throughout and around Kansas city and even into eastern Missouri, floods are expected around low lying areas as these systems show no sign of stopping. Authorities are asking people to remain calm and take precautions-” 

Gabriel mutes the television with another snap of his fingers and peers up at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “I think we found out where the demons are attacking next.”

Green eyes narrow as Sam keeps watching the screen, something was off about this…a sudden chill goes through his bones as the TV switches to a localized map of the most effected regions of the storm and Sam feels his stomach churn as he realizes where they had to go. 

Whipping around he immediately goes for his duffle bag. “Hurry, we need to move,” 

Ruby turned her dark eyes to her partner, “What is it?”

Sam can only look back at her a grimace on his face. “I know where Azazel will be.” Three sets of shocked eyes look back at him. “Lawrence, Kansas.”

~

Sam pulls over their ‘rental’ into a side alley before turning to Ruby, “I’ll get out here, I can check the entrances to the city before Gabe seals them up.”

The demon nods taking the keys. “Meet you back here in a few hours?”

The brunette shakes his head, “No, I have some things I want to check out first,” he glances into the back where Gabriel’s sorting through an old tome of seals. “Find one?”

“Found several actually,” the archangel sighs tongue stuck out the corner of his lips in concentration, “It’s just picking one that I like the best.”

Bella hit him with her tail before looking out the front wind shield at the heavy down pour, “I despise the rain.” 

“Hopefully we won’t be long and we’ll find Azazel in a dry part of the city.” Sam added for the hounds benefit knowing that was the most unlikely situation. 

Bella snorted and winced as the tall hunter climbed out of the car getting immediately drenched as he disappeared into the rain. 

Gabriel looked up at the silence and over to the two women beside him. “What?”

“He’s hiding something.” Ruby stated, eyes dark. 

“He’s probably just annoyed Yellow Eyes is moving in on his territory.” The angel replied not looking up from his book. He had it narrowed down to two sigils. He liked the first one better, but it was much more complicated to draw over so many miles….but it was so much cooler! When the angel looked up again he noticed he still had Ruby and Bella staring at him. “What?”

“His territory?” The hound next to him raised an eyebrow which Gabriel thought was amusing as it wasn’t like Bella had eyebrows anymore.

“Yeah, Samtastic was born here. Probably worried Azzy might go after his folks before he tries to find his original targets.” 

Ruby and Bella exchanged a quick conversation as only women can do with their eyes before, without complaint, they dove into the rain setting off to their tasks as quickly as possible. Then they’d go after Sam.

A few moments later Gabriel let out a loud ‘Ah-ha,’ “Found the perfect one!” he turned the book around to show his team mates but started when neither of the women were there. Looking around a little lost the angel sighed dramatically. “Sure, just leave me here alone.” He muttered before disappearing in his seat. 

~

Sam watches around the corner as his father leaves his wife and son on the corner outside the restaurant to run out into the parking lot, presumably towards his car. He has his hood pulled up to keep the rain out of his eyes but Sam can’t stop the fast pace of his heart or the deep seated guilt as he watches his older brother laugh at whatever Mary has said. Clutching the knife tighter he waits and just as John pulls up along the curve his instincts are proven right as three dark figures creep out of the shadows. Humans, obviously possessed as their eyes turn black in proximity to their prey and Sam can see the desire to kill even through the veil of rain. A desire to kill his family.

The hunter was moving before he even thought about it; he had just enough time to wish Ruby or Gabe were here with him before he slides his silver knife into the first demons chest. The anguished cry of being killed alerts the other three Winchesters to their company and they spin around as one just as the low levelled demon’s burned out from the inside.

Dean steps in front of his mother just as his father comes up on their sides. He gapes in shock as the body drops to the ground and the stranger immediately turns on the other two that had been approaching him from behind. He fights with the urge to help the other man but it was proven as useless chivalry as the other two growl in anger, charging at the taller man who drops both of them like it was nothing in three swift moves. 

Breath heavy Sam looked up at his family and he can feel the familiar twist, god how he had missed them. “Y-you should get out of here.”

None of them move, and Sam was just about to snap at them again, the last thing he wants is for one of them to be caught with their guards down again, when a heavy presence pulls his attention down the street. 

Slowly Sam turns to look and the sight before him makes his stomach clench for another reason. Dozens of men and women stand on the street to their side, all of their eyes black and set on the four lowly humans in front of them. He vaguely hears the gasps of surprise from his family but could not mistake the sound of his mother’s voice as she hisses. “Demons?”

John looks down at his wife who drops her umbrella one second and is tugging the silver decorative pin out of her hair. “Mary?” She sent him a nervous look and keeps the pin close to her body.

Dean’s having trouble deciding where to look, between the mob in front of them and the tall guy with the knife, he figures his night could have ended up on a better note had he just stayed home with beer and Cas. Quickly assessing his odds Dean looks up at his father as he slides his trusted pocket knife out of his pants. 

“Unless that’s silver it’s not going to do more than sting.” Sam states as he slides slowly next to stand next to his brother. 

Green eyes shoot towards the familiar voice and Dean can only stutter and gasp as he gazes up at his brothers face. “SAM?” the mechanic refuses to believe his voice cracked as badly as it did.

Mary and John both jump at their oldest’s exclamation and are just about to turn on him but Sam’s already pushing them back away from the Impala. 

“We have to go now, run!” 

The four of them turned on their heels and ran as fast as they can, the mob following suit not a moment later. 

 

Dean winces as the demon on top of him cuffs him across his temple as he tries to reach for his dropped knife. His vision swims as the demon wraps both hands around his neck and Dean can only try to pry the strong grip away from him. 

“DEAN!” Sams shout echoes across the street as he tries to hack his way through the group of demons in front of him to get to his brother. 

However his effort isn’t needed as suddenly Dean feels the demon on top of him tense and then his grasp loosens as it falls off of him. Dean looks up through the rain at his mother who is standing above him, dress and hair plastered to her body with water and blood running off her hair pin and hands as she glares at the dead demon. “You stay the hell away from my children.” She hisses whipping around to shove her pin right through the throat of the woman creeping up behind her, watching dispassionately as she falls to the ground, black smoke curling out of her body.

Scrambling to his feet Dean retrieves his knife and slides it into the man coming up behind his mother. Later Dean will look back at this moment as the first time he spills blood; the first time he kills something. He won’t dwell on the fact for very long before he starts feeling ill at how natural it felt to slide the knife Cas had gotten him for Christmas the first year they met into the demons heart watching as light shines out of the wound and the demon turns to dust..

Suddenly Sam’s at his side and John’s at Mary’s and they’re just outside their house and they make a break for it, running up the driveway and bursting through the door and nearly crashing into each other in the small foyer. Dean slams the door shut just as the demons start pounding on the door and it takes both of the brothers to hold the door so it doesn’t break down.

“Salt!” The plea is ripped out of Sam’s mouth but Mary’s already pulled her husband into the kitchen and tosses him a container telling him to do the windows and doors. 

John has the love and trust that his wife isn’t crazy as he pours his favourite condiment over his not so favourite carpet. He always wondered why Mary kept a pantry full of salt at all times and now that he thinks about it, as he continues to pour salt across the living room window- and seriously, how did he not notice how many god damn windows this house had before- but he thinks back to all the times Mary picked out jewellery that was silver, not gold.

Dean feels like he’s going to have a heart attack soon because, seriously… demons? Monsters? That’s a lot for anyone to take in. Killing the crazy town drunk while he’s being possessed by said demon… that shits going to take more alcohol then they’ve got in the house to get over. But, his eyes dart sideways as another hard shove almost sends him and Sam sprawling…him and Sam… Dean never thought he’d see his brother again after the quick conversation in the kitchen three years ago. Now…now he’s not so sure what’s gotten into his younger sibling but he and his mother seem to know more that he and his father about what’s going on, so he’s just going to go with it, happy that even if they die tonight, they die a family.

“Shit.” The curse escapes Sam’s lips and he hears his brother chuckle frantically, probably past panic and just running on instinct and gut reactions. He thinks he knows how Dean feels. Reaching out he grabs hold of the cut above his elbow and Dean blanches at the sight of him pressing down on it to make it bleed into his palm. 

“The hell Sam?” he snaps but the taller man is already reaching between them drawing in his own blood a weird circle with a symbol in the middle. Sam finishes just as Mary and John come back into the hallway, John from the living room and Mary from upstairs. John’s carrying the last of the salt and he moves towards the door face set. 

Sam looks next to himself to Dean, “Get ready to move.” He shouts and Dean gives him an ‘are you kidding me look’. The look makes the younger brother want to both hug and strangle Dean, “Just trust me,” and Dean does; Sam looks up at his father and past the Marine like distance he’s holding himself at to see the relieved look he gives Sam and its is like a punch to the gut. “Lay it down as soon as they stop!”

Mary can only watch as Sam nods at Dean who pushes himself away from the door with a terrible shout and she reaches out to catch hold of him just as her youngest slams his hand against the blood drawn symbol on her door. The light is enough to make her shut her eyes and when she opens them again it’s just in time to hear screams on the other side of the door and see Sam push himself away as John lets down the salt, the grains giving them the barrier they need. 

There’s collective breath holding inside the Winchester house hold as suddenly everything is quiet. After everything it’s almost too quiet. It’s broken however as a shove against the door yields a loud screech that echo’s through the streets. The sound is met by a long eerie howl of a distant hellhound and then its quiet again save for the raindrops hitting the windows. 

~

Sam finishes up the last of the devils traps in front of the two doors just as his mom comes into the hallway from the kitchen, a bottle and four glasses in hand, she just looks at him silently until he follows after her into the living room. 

His father and Dean are already on the couch, they’ve collected all the hunting rifles and knives they can find, and although it isn’t much Sam feels a swell of pride knowing that his family can adjust so quickly to any given situation. The sound of a rifle cocking draws his gaze to his father, who sets the Smith and Wesson across his knees and looks up at his wife. 

Mary just smiles at him and pours a liberal amount in each glass before handing them out. As if an afterthought she holds out the glass in her hand and her three boys tap their glasses against it before they all down what they were given.

The whiskey burns going down but it settles their nerves a bit letting Sam look over at his mother. “So…you were a hunter?” he can tell, well, he can tell now. 

The blonde woman nods and refills the glasses, none of them have changed out of their soaked evening wear, and she thinks it’s unlikely that they will. Her blue eyes are sad when they meet Sam’s. “My parents were hunters, I grew up in the life.” Mary drops her gaze to her glass as she sits on the arm of the couch next to John who reaches out for her hand. “I wanted to be normal, but more than anything, I wanted my family to be safe. I never wanted my children to be hunters.”

There’s tears in her eyes as she looks between him and Dean and Sam can only nod, exchanging a look with his brother who nods back at him. They both understand that reason for her not telling them.

“But what about Sam?” John asks looking up at his youngest with a searching gaze. “How did you get into this? Why did you run away?”

And there’s the question of the hour, the one that Sam doesn’t want to talk about but knows he has to because his parents need to know…Dean needs to know… all about-

A sudden loud knock coming from the back patio door makes the four of them jump up, weapons ready. But then a familiar voice is shouting from the kitchen. “Hey! Someone want to come unlock the door?”

Sam rolls his eyes and tucks his knife into the back of his pants and starts for the kitchen. “Ruby.” He spots her and Bella standing outside the sliding glass door, drenched to the bone and only getting wetter as they can’t get past the salt line.

“No genius the tooth fairy,” she snarks back as the group of Winchesters enter the kitchen. She eyes the three she doesn’t know warily… or more likely their weapons before her dark eyes come back to Sam. “Do you mind?” she points to the line.

Their hunting partner crouches down and draws a quick line in the salt and immediately both Bella and Ruby are inside and he’s fixing it just as black smoke aims for the opening. It’s automatically repelled and Sam can only look up with a grin at the two creating puddles on his mothers kitchen floor. “How’d it go?”

Ruby glares at him as she moves over to the kitchen sink and wrings her hair out over it. “How do you think it went? Every corner we turned there’s another swarm of demons hanging out looking for us.” She grumbles.

Sam’s just about to speak when Bella lets out a whine and suddenly the kitchen is sprayed with water droplets that smell like wet fur and sulphur as the Hellhound shakes off the water. “Ugh, Bella.”

“Well get me a towel than,” Bella huffs paws twitching on the cold floor.  
~

Dean can’t help but watch his brother for a moment longer and Sam catches his eye. “What?” Sam asks and Dean just shrugs. 

“Just wondering when you grew up so fast.” Dean mutters and it’s a bit sour sounding to his own ears so he can’t imagine what it sounds like to everyone else. 

Sam grins despite himself, “I’ve always been more grown up than you.”

Green eyes narrow and Dean glares at his traitorous younger brother, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” The response is knee-jerk, the word out of his mouth before he can stop it. Not that Sam would if he could because it has Dean smirking like the last three years haven’t been spent apart, and Sam would trade anything in the world to keep Dean smiling like that. 

~

“We got a piece of Intel about the demon we’ve been tracking,” out of the corner of his eye Sam can see Ruby frown at him. It’s strange seeing her in his mothers clothes so he turns back to his family. “We’ve followed him pretty much across the country trying to stop him but he always seems to be one step ahead of us.

“When our Intel came in two days ago

Finally Ruby lets herself cut in, “Sam…can I talk to you.” She gives him a searing look that leaves no room for question, “In private.” 

Reluctantly Sam smiles at his parents before following the demon into the kitchen and knows he’s in for a lecture when he sees the fire burning behind her eyes. 

“You haven’t told them.” It was as far from a question as Ruby could make it.

“Ruby, look-” Sam starts.

“No, you listen to me Sam,” she jabs a finger into his chest, and despite the fact that she’s so much shorter than him he winces a little in fear. “You can’t keep them in the dark about this. Your connection to Azazel, your visions, if you keep lying to them about this its going to come out in a much messier way.”

“I know, I know.” The hunter squeezes his eyes shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “

 

~

The silence is broken by the sound of a can being popped opening behind Sam. Used to that particular noise Sam looks over at Gabriel who’s scanning Mary and John with an amused eye. “So who’s the folks?” he asks like he doesn’t already know.

“My parents.” 

Gabriel jumps, eyes wide, spinning around at the voice behind him to see Dean coming back into the room now in Jeans and a t-shirt. Hazel eyes narrow as he does a double take when the younger man stops in front of him.

“ ‘nother friend of yours Sammy?” Dean chuckles looking over at his brother but his attention comes back to the newcomer in front of him when Gabe reaches out poking him. Frowning Dean reaches out poking the Trickster back. Childishly Gabe pokes him again and before the human can retaliate this time the angel reaches for the hem of Deans t-shirt with his empty hand.

“Hey now!” Dean swats the wondering fingers away looking over at his brother who’s watching the shorter man curiously.

“What is it?” Bella asks coming up on Gabriel’s side nose twitching as if trying to smell what her friend can sense.

The angels frown deepens before reaching out once more, when Dean goes to move away Gabriel tugs him back by the wrist. “Relax, I’m not trying to get into your pants, you’re far to butch for me.” He mutters placing the tips of his fingers to Dean’s stomach and the group watches in wonder as something appears glowing through the fabric of his shirt. 

Green eyes wide as saucers, Dean pulls the hem of his shirt up and Gabriel whistles under his breath as Bella, Sam and Ruby stare in disbelief. “What the hell is that?” the mechanic yelps in panic as lines of glowing symbols are visible along his rib cage.

“That my friend,” Gabriel laughs, “Is a very powerful Encohian Spell. It’s why I couldn’t sense you come into the room.”

Sam looks at the archangel with a raised brow, “But I thought only angels can wield that kind of high level spell…” He turns to his brother whose only half listening to them, still staring at his torso even as the light fades. “And where would Dean have gotten that put on him anyways?”

Gabe and Sam stare at each other before glancing at Mary and John who are both still starring at their oldest son in amazement. “I’d say Dean’s got a very powerful angel covering his ass.” 

This makes Dean snap his head up as he lowers his shirt. “Come on, I’ll buy the demons and monsters crap, but there’s no such thing as angels.” 

Mary crosses her arms giving her son an exasperated look, “Dean.” They’re locked down in their house by demons and ‘now’ her son wants to draw the line at angels?

Hair flopping into his eyes Sam ducks his head trying to cover his amusement as Gabriel narrows his eyes at his brother. “Oh really?”

Ruby rolls her eyes exchanging a pointed look with Bella, “Oh, here we go.” The dark haired woman sighs. The dog at her feet just sits back like she’s settling in for a long haul.

“Sam, you’re brother here just told me there’s no such thing as me.” Gabe’s crossing his arms looking up at his moose.

Said human can see the dawn lighting behind his parents eyes and cuts in before the barrage of confusion descends on the room. “Mom, Dad, Dean, this is Gabriel-” Gabe clears his throat expectantly as Sam echoes Ruby’s sigh, “…the Angel messenger, Gabriel.”

“That’s Archangel messenger to you miscreatant.” The Trickster pokes his nose into the air. 

With a devious smile Sam continues, “He was at one time also known as Loki, The Trickster.”

John knows his mouth is hanging open unattractively, but hell, he’s only human, theres only so much a grown man can take in one night, but he must be a glutton for punishment because he can’t help but ask for clarification. “Loki, as in the Norse God-”

“Demi-god.” Sam, Ruby and Bella all correct him at once and the smug look that had been developing on the newcomers face narrowed into an icy glare at his friends. 

“Right…right, so, let me see if I can get this straight,” John sits down heavily on his couch before leaning forward on his knees, “Gabriel…the ah, messenger of God, is also a Demi-god known as Loki, a

Gabriel puffs out his chest and in a show of his almighty powers, a bolt of lightening screeches across the ceiling above him lighting up the darkening room for a moment, “Got it in one buck-o.”

Sam can see Gabe preen under the wondrously fearful looks his family were giving him. Shoving his elbow into the angels side Sam gives him what Dean clearly remembers labelling his ‘bitch face’. “Can we not have lightening in the house please?” He has no desire to see his childhood home go up in smoke even if Gabe could fix it with a snap of his fingers. 

Pouting, Gabe makes the lightening disappear and looks up at Dean, “So, Dean-o, meet any angels lately?”

 

~

Castiel frowns as he tries calling Deans cell again as he pulls up in front of his best friends house. There’s a light on in the living room, but the darkness in the surrounding houses makes a shiver run down his spine and the dark haired man can only swallow his nervousness as he makes his way quickly up the drive. He can sense something in the bushes surrounding him and as he shields himself so he can make it to the front door he makes a mental note to update the protection spells surrounding Dean and his family, making them for demons as well as angels. Cas knocks once before a woman he doesn’t know opens the door and it’s a simple reaction to seeing a demons true face that his eyes narrow and he steps over the threshold and has the dark haired demon pressed against the wall, forearm pushing against her throat.

Ruby’s eyes turn black as she fights the hold against her but before she can get out, Sam, who was drawn by the sudden noise, is coming into the hallway gun at the ready.

“Let her go.” He growls, his voice like ice but Castiel doesn’t even flinch. 

“How did you get into this house?” Cas demands instead, flinging his other hand out and the sod off shot gun is yanked from Sam’s grasp, falling to the floor and skidding down the hallway. The sound has the rest of the occupants of the house rushing towards them weapons at the ready. 

 

“The hell… Cas?” Dean frowns at his normally cool and calm best friend who is currently holding a black eyed Ruby to the wall with what appears to be a great deal of force. 

“Dean?” Can returns his frown with his signature head tilt before his ice blue eyes widen looking past his best friend to the man standing behind him. “Gabriel?”

“Castiel?” The name is a soft exhale from the shorter man.

Sam whips around to see the sucker-punched expression on his angels face and can’t help but ask, “You know him Gabe?”

The archangel doesn’t answer him, just comes up closer to Cas who steps away from Ruby, the demon taking her chance to slip away and hide behind Sam’s larger frame rubbing at her neck. Her head pokes around him however to watch Gabriel reach out and brush his fingers along the side of the strangers face. It’s only a moment later that the shorter man pulls him forward into a bone crushing hug. One where bones are actually popping with the strength behind it.

“I heard you were dead.” Gabriel mutters just loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear. 

Castiel shook his head, “I came very close.”

The shorter man pulls away and his hazel eyes narrow as he reaches out once more, and like he did to Dean brushes against Cas’s torso. Knowing what he’s looking for Cas can only place a hand on Gabe’s shoulder as his hand falls away, mouth slack. “Your Grace…”

Sam eyes dart to his brothers best friend, because with that statement he might just know why Gabe is acting the way he is… what this ‘Cas’ man might be.

“Is gone,” blue eyes drop to the floor momentarily and when they come up again they land on his best friend who’s staring at him like he’s never seen him before. “Most of it anyways, I… rebelled...”

~

“Cas?” Dean pauses, “You… you’re an angel?” It’s a good thing he’s sitting down now because Dean feels a little sick inside. 

Unworldly blue eyes fall from Dean’s face to the floor and Castiel shifts where he stands in front of his friend. “Yes, or rather, I was.” He sighs heavily and he can feel green eyes boring into him. 

“What does that mean? Was?” Deans voice is clipped and there’s an undercurrent of anger in his voice. 

Luckily after almost four years Castiel is getting fairly fluent in Dean-speak and knows the angers there because Dean doesn’t know what else to response with.   
~

 

“What I don’t understand is why all the demons are suddenly acting up like this.” Cas frowns glancing out the window.

Sam grimaces and scratches the back of his head, “That’s because of the demon we followed here. He’s up there on the demonic food chain; we call him the Yellow Eyed Demon, but his true name is-”

“Azazel.”

It’s Castiel who finishes the sentence and all eyes in the room turn to the younger angel. There’s a look of something shining behind his eyes but Deans the only one who sees it as the worry it is. 

“Cas? What is it? Who’s Azazel?”

The fallen angel inhales sharply, “He’s the demon aiding Michael in his quest to raise Lucifer from perdition.”

Silence fills the room and even Bella’s mouth is hanging open in an undignified manner.

“E-excuse…me?” It’s John that manages to sputter out first.

Cas looks at him blankly, “For what?”

 

Castiel nods at his brother, “Michael needs several things to accomplish his tasks, first he needs Azazel to break 66 of the seals holding Lucifer in his cage.” 

“Which we’ve been trying to stop,” Ruby mutters from her spot on the arm of the couch eyes still watching the new angel in case he attacked her again. 

“He also needs his Weapon.” 

“His ‘Weapon’?” John can’t help but ask, “He’s an Archangel, what does he need a weapon for?”

Gabriel gives Sam a smug look, clearly stating that he needs no stinking weapons to smite people.

“I should clarify,” The blue eyed angel shakes his head, “When I say Weapon I don’t mean his actual sword. It’s more like a container… a human vessel for him to take over to do his bidding.”

“But isn’t he to powerful to be contained by a mere mortal?” Bella piques up her ears pulled back flat against her head. All this talk of angels is making her nauseous.

“Normally it would eat the body from the inside out,” Gabriel replies leaning forward his elbows on his knees. “Unless some time ago he specifically crafted a vessel from scratch.” One look at his brother and Gabriel’s suspicions are confirmed. “all he needs is permission to take over the body and…Boom.”

“Well how do we find this vessel?” Mary’s clutching her rifle close to her at the thought of a damned angel starting the apocalypse. “You said he needs permission right? We can find the person and convince them to tell him no.”

“I highly doubt it will be that easy Mary,” John shakes his head, but Castiel’s cutting him off. 

“Actually we already have the vessel.”

The resounding ‘WHAT?!’ from Sam, Ruby, Bella and Gabriel echoes throughout the room as they stare at the standing angel whose blinking at them like he thought they knew that already. 

“Who the hell is it?” Ruby can’t help but snap as she springs to her feet so she can follow the dark haired angels line of sight.

When Dean feels Cas’s blue eyes land and stay on him he has the sinking feeling that his bad day, just got about a thousand times worse. It gets a million times worse when everyone else in the room looks at him in sudden understanding.

“Son of a-”

Bella chortles through her snout. ‘Bad luck old mum.’  
~  
Deans green eyes are pained as they stare across the table at Gabriel. “D-did it hurt?”

The archangel tilts his head, and it’s such a reminsiance of Cas that if Dean had any doubt they were brothers at all, that one tick would have left none behind. “Did what hurt?” he asks like he doesn’t know what Deans trying to ask. 

His already white knuckled grip tightens on the glass in his hand and Deans glaring at the man…angel, across from him and if looks could kill, Gabriel suspects he would be ash right now. “You know what I’m talking about. Cas. Castiel.” Dean nods toward where his friend is talking quietly with his mother who seems enthralled at whatever he’s saying. “Losing his Grace…”

Gabriels eyes are searching, as if trying to find out the reason why Dean wants to know…as if he wants to know the guilt Deans’ feeling at being the reason for his best friend falling from heaven is genuine. He must see something that tells him it is, tells him that pain behind green eyes is making the human physically sick because Gabriel looks Dean dead in the eye and says without flinching. “You ever tried to cut out your kidney with a butterknife kid?”

Dean’s face pales and it’s a miracle the glass in his hand doesn’t shatter.

“It’s kinda like that.”  
~

Sam grins as he pulls a long barrelled pistol out of the bottom of his duffle, holding it up for his mother to take. 

“Is that?” she trails off, voice a whisper.

“The gun created by thee Samuel Colt,” her youngest nods as Mary takes the weapon, feeling over the engravings and dents. “The gun they say can kill anything.”

“And you want to kill Azazel with it?”

“Did. Now I want to kill Lucifer with it.” Sam corrects determinedly.


	8. Supernatural

Dean glares across the table at Bella and Meg. “Fine, tell you what, next person who walks through that door,” he points at the open door leading out to the courtyard, “Is who I’ll take to prom.” 

Meg raises a thin eyebrow at him in suspision. “Boy or girl?” she asks.

“Doesn’t matter,” He’s not a prude or homophobic or anything having slept with both, dated both, and hell, it might actually be fun to take a guy to prom, a willing guy anyway instead of another one of those stupid clingy girls. 

“Done.” The feral look on the girls faces only scares him a little.

With that said the entire table and some of the people around them turn to watch the door in rapt attention. It doesn’t take long and suddenly there’s a tall lanky boy bounding up the few cement stairs and into the cafeteria at a brisk pace. Dean takes him in, in surprise, because even from this distance he can tell the teen is attractive. 

The boys black hair is windswept from being outside and his skin is pale but has enough of a tan to it that it’s not pasty. He’s fairly tall with thick rimmed glasses perching on his nose precariously. There’s lean muscle showing at the end of his blue printed tee but Dean can’t make out what’s written on it from where he’s sitting. That along with the fact that his messenger bag cuts over his shoulder and- is that a tan trench coat attached to his bag? Who the hell wears a trench coat nowadays, he wonders to himself. He’s got no doubt though that it matches well with the boys ripped denim jeans that seem to be tight in all the right places and his brown boots and, the hell… why hasn’t he noticed this kid before? It’s a mockery of his talent at finding the hottest people in the school and he takes it personally that this stranger has escaped him. 

Looking back at the two women across from him Dean can see they’re clearly surprised at the other boys look themselves. Waggling his eyebrows at them suggestively he pushes himself to his feet, and turning his charm on maximum, follows after the teen feeling almost every set of eyes trailing after him.

Michael, who had been silent during the entire exchange lets a silent ‘hmm’ escape under his breath as next to him his brother is snickering as quietly as he can. “Grow up please Lucifer.”

That seems to grab the attention of the rest of the table as Meg, Ruby, Bella and Victor all look over to them for a moment. “What? What’s so funny?” Ruby asks eyes narrowing in confusion before going back to Dean who’s halfway across the cafeteria.

Lucifer doesn’t answer her, instead making a grab for Michael’s cell phone which happens to be on the table in front of him because his is in his bag and like HELL he’s missing this. “This is fantastic.” He chuckles.

His older brother gives him a severe look of exasperation, “Please don’t use my phone to videotape Dean getting rejected; it’s a waste of memory.”

The blonde shakes his head. “It’s a great memory Mikey, come on.” Lucifer’s grin is almost splitting his face. “And you never know, he might say yes.”

Michaels looks at him like he’s grown a forked tongue and shakes his head. 

“How are you so sure Dean’s getting rejected?” 

The question comes from Bella and the two brothers are now looking at her likes she’s the crazy one before turning to look at each other. The cell phone’s hanging from Lucifer’s loose grasp as Michael looks at him, blue eyes wide. 

“If they’re unaware, perhaps Dean is as well…” Michael trails off as Lucifer’s grin returns tenfold. He finds his own grin echoing it. “This may be worth recording after all.”

“Gabriel will want a copy of it if nothing else.”   
~  
Meanwhile across the room Dean comes up behind the other boy, charm oozing from him as he comes to a stop right beside him. Out of the corner of his eye Dean vaguely recognizes the two people that the boy had been talking to, the red headed girl is on the cheerleading team with Ruby…Anne he thinks her name is, or maybe Anna? And the older boy to her right is Gabriel, the school prankster that everyone either really likes to hang around or wishes to kill. 

(Dean asks Cas to Prom here)

Deans prepared for a massive blush to cross the boys face and then a stammering but slightly high pitched ‘Y-yes, of course’ as his reply but it’s as if God’s suddenly decided, today of all days, to up and abandon his post and screw Dean in a way he’s never experienced. 

The blue eyed teen stares at him for a moment and Dean only gets a moment to take in the electric blue colour for a moment before the boy is tilting his head to the side and asking, “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

There’s silence now in the cafeteria. Absolute silence. The normal buzz of speech and activity are gone and if anyone was looking, even the lunch ladies were staring in the direction of the schools most popular boy being asked who he was by some kid they had never seen before. 

Castiel blinks in confusion, looking from the random stranger in front of him to his sister and brother who are sitting down at the table at his side. Anna has her forehead in her hand, idly he wonders if she’s getting another headache, and Gabriel’s eyes are crinkled with holding back laughter as he turns to drop his face behind Anna’s shoulder when his laughter starts to escape him despite his efforts. He frowns at his siblings for a moment before ignoring them and looking back up at the brunette in front of him. Castiel’s momentarily distracted by the beautiful shade of green the boy’s eyes are.

Dean is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open unattractively and he snaps it shut quickly, his teeth making an audible noise as they smash together. He has just asked probably the only person in the entire school who doesn’t know who he is, to go to prom with him. Wow, Winchester, way to go, his brain taunts him before realizing he should probably introduce himself. “I- My names Dean, Winchester.” He finally manages to croak. (enter possible awkward handshake)

“I see, my name is Castiel,” the blue eyed boy nods in greeting and looks up at him calm and cool, “In regards to your request I’m afraid I must decline, I have no intention of going to the graduation dance this or any other year.”

Deeming their conversation finished Castiel gathers up his bag and jacket, bids a farewell to his siblings and a ‘It was a pleasure to meet you Dean,’ at the other boy and is heading back out the doors he came from. As if by Castiel’s exit, the spell of silence is broken and suddenly everyone seems to be whispering to the person next to them. 

Anna glances up at Dean with sympathy in her eyes and Gabriel still hasn’t let up on his laughter. She pushes her brother away and gets to her feet looping her arm through Dean’s and begins to pull him back towards his table. 

It’s testament to how shocked he is that he goes without a word. When they come up to Deans empty seat he can see most of his friends are looking shocked, Lisa, who must have come in sometime just recently because she’s got a look of pure confusion on her face as she glances between Dean and the others. 

“That wasn’t very nice Lucifer.” Anna states letting go of Dean so she can rest her hands on her hips. 

The older teen grins up at her unapologetically. “That was probably ten times funnier up close wasn’t it?” 

Anna doesn’t answer him but the corner of her mouth twitching upwards lets him know that yes, yes it was. She moves to sit on Lucifer’s lap, reaching out to steal a fry from Michaels tray. “I’m surprised you went along with it.” She tells the shorter blonde man.

Dean watches Michael shrug and suddenly finding himself he whips around on his team mate. “Mike, what the hell is she talking about?”

Lucifer wraps an arm around Anna’s waist so she doesn’t fall as he turns to look up at the green eyed man next to him. “Dean-o, that peculiar little thing you just asked out happens to be our youngest brother.”

A swell of unease settles itself nice and snug in Dean’s stomach. How was someone that attractive related to someone like Michael or Lucifer…wait, if Castiel is related to those two, and he called Gabriel ‘brother’ who happens to have Anna as a sister… 

“I think you broke Dean’s brain.” Lisa says breaking into his thoughts as she sits next to Victor, a wide smile on her face.

“So how many of you are there?” Ruby asks with a raised brow.

Anna chuckles motioning to the men beside her in turn, “Michael and Lucifer, faternal twins, Than Gabe and me from different moms, than Castiel.” She points to the door the other teenager left out of.

 

 

Lucifer can feel Sam’s inexperienced hands clutching at the back of his shirt and the noises the younger teen is making goes straight to a deep part of him that he was sure he had turned away from a long time ago. Suddenly he’s frightened; scared senseless that Sam is going to wind up just another broken thing like everything else he’s ever touched and ruined. He draws his lips away from the brunettes neck and somehow without him knowing Lucifer finds one of his hands has come to rest on Sam’s hip- no its not even resting… it’s caressing and it’s the softest skin he’s ever felt on anyone .

As if sensing the sudden shift in mood Sam looks up into impossible blue eyes, his own hazel a little glazed and flush still high on his cheeks. “What’s wrong?” he asks breathless. When he gets no response Sam shifts slightly, leaning up and pressing lips against Lucifer’s cheek. “Luce?”

When he goes to speaks it’s a terrible sound that comes out of his throat instead. It’s wounded and breaking and Lucifer knows he should pull away, now- he even goes to do so but Sam seems to sense his intentions and clings on fiercely. Later on Lucifer will equate him to an octopus clinging on to its prey and Sam will smack his face will a pillow in retaliation but now, now Sam’s holding on because he doesn’t like the look of distance Lucifer’s putting into his eyes. 

“Sam-” He’s cut off as lips crash into his and they can both feel the desperation in it, Lucifer’s desperation to run while he can and Sam’s desperation to not let him go. The blonde can feel it to his bones, the way Sam’s digging into his body as if he’s trying to claim his very soul in every way. So he takes back, because he’s good at that. Taking…taking everything he can before he leaves and never comes back. He digs his other hand, the one that’s not busy grasping desperately at Sam’s hip, into the boys disarrayed hair and Lucifer’s tilting Sam’s head back and devouring. 

A loud moan reverberates from one of them, maybe from both of them and hands are scrabbling at the dress shirt Lucifer’s wearing like Sam’s got a vendetta against it. He gets three buttons undone; the golden cross Lucifer always wears slipping out to dangle between them before the human named for a fallen angel pulls back panting heavily. “S-stop, Sam.”

Sam groans, head falling back as he glares at the man poised above him. “Fuck, Luce, stop holding back.” 

Lucifer shakes his head letting it drop to rest on the younger boys shoulder, warm breath ghosting over Sam’s heated skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Hazel eyes narrow at his ceiling and the one thought in his head slips out past his lips. “You’re an idiot!” Sam snaps and he feels Lucifer stiffen in his grasp. Using one of his father’s marine moves, and hell, he’s never going to be able to flip Dean over in their sparring matches again without thinking of this; he swaps their places, now on top of the blonde.

Lucifer grunts at the shove to his sternum and the heel of Sam’s boot digging into his lower back as he finds himself now sprawled out under the younger man on his bed. “Sam?” the display of dominance is kind of a turn-on even if Lucifer prefers to do the taking… so sue him, he’s good at what he’s good at. 

“You’re the king of idiots Luce.” Sam hisses, fingers bunched into the collar of the white shirt wrinkling it likely beyond fixing. “I’m not some stupid glass doll that going to break.”

And that’s it right there. The thing that Lucifer fears the most, which in and of itself is ridiculous because he’s named after the devil, he shouldn’t fear girly things like that. (He really needs to stop hanging around Dean because that bastard’s now permeated how his subconscious talks to him and just…no.) He’s terribly afraid of breaking Sam to a point where he can’t be put back together.

The look in Sam’s eyes softens and Lucifer’s horrified that, that his last thought might have been spoken aloud. However before he can move or even speak the youngest Winchester is leaning down and the kiss isn’t hurried, isn’t desperate, it’s soft, tender and fragile. It shakes the blue eyed male to his core because it’s these things that he’s not good with, doesn’t know what to do with that kind of emotion.

Sam thinks that Lucifer may be all kinds of messed up and stupid but he can’t help but love him that way. “Humans aren’t that fragile Lucifer,” he’s using his full name to drive home the point, “We aren’t, and you can try all you want but I’m not going to break. I refuse to.” Lucifer’s looking at him with such wonder in his eyes Sam can’t help the blush that spreads from his cheeks all down his neck, he feels the other man follow it down. “Just like you I’m too stubborn.”

Their next kiss is much less chaste; it’s all sharp teeth and messy tongue. They’re both panting again and between kisses Sam continues talking; and if Lucifer didn’t like the sound of his voice so much, all heavy and ragged, he’d gag the younger man because Christ, his words are worming themselves past barriers that were very well constructed not twenty minutes ago. Or at least he tells himself that they were, in truth they might have been steadily crumbling since Dean introduced his younger brother to him.

“I refuse to let you hide away anymore either,” Sam adds hips twitching as Lucifer’s fingers dig into flesh, “You bottle up all you are-ah, that passion, afraid to hurt people-Luce! The only one you’re hurting is yourself.” He has to stop to pant because Lucifer’s using his death grip to grind his swollen erection down into his and the heats too intense. This, he thinks, this is what the man really feels like; bottled up power, passion and fiery will, enough to scorch a person bare. “Humans can break but by god, nothings made broken that can’t be fixed.”

~

Castiel’s sitting on the counter, legs swinging back and forth as Michael roots through the fridge a few feet from him. He’s not particularly interested in the Cheerio’s in his bowl but there’s little else to eat, Gabriel having snagged the last of the pop-tarts before he and Anna headed to school at a time far too early for him. 

He hears footsteps stop in the doorway of the kitchen, assumes it must be Lucifer finally awake and takes another bite of his cereal. It’s when Castiel doesn’t see his second oldest brother actually come into the kitchen that he knows something’s off. Michael must think so too because the blonde closes the refrigerator door without remembering to put away the orange juice in his hand to stare at the rumpled looking Lucifer. The taller brother’s shifting in his spot in the doorway and a worried look crosses Michael’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Lucifer sighs heavily, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest before immediately uncrossing them and it’s that action of uncertainty that has Michael in front of his brother before Castiel can even see him move.

“Lucifer what’s the matter?” the oldest demands, “Are you sick?”

He knows he’s got to cut his older brother off but Lucifer gives him a moment more, listening to the stream of concern coming from Michael and revels in it. Lucifer knows he’s going to be putting Sam’s words to the test here, ‘nothings made broken that can’t be fixed’. He prays for the first time in a long time to anyone or anything that’s listening that Sam is right. 

Before he can second guess himself, because now it’s make or break, this is either going to go splendidly, or so horribly off kilter even God will have trouble finding all the leftover pieces of Lucifer’s heart and soul. So, before he can second guess himself, Lucifer reaches out and draws Michael to him, the embrace tight and unrelenting. “I-I’m Sorry- S…sorry.” The words are a mere broken whisper of what he wanted them to sound like. 

But its enough to have Michael freezing in his grasp, the juice container slipping to the floor and exploding all around their feet. Neither of the blondes’ care at all, not one bit as Michaels arms come up around Lucifer just as tightly as Lucifer’s holding him. It’s one apology and in the grand scheme of things it’s not much, but to them, it’s a launching point. A place to start anew and where forgiveness can hopefully sprout from. 

The fact that the apology has come directly from Lucifer, who may never lie, but never apologizes either, is more than Michael ever hoped for. Without a glance behind them, the two brothers let go of each other and are walking back upstairs, where they’ll stay for the rest of the day, doing what they haven’t done in years. Talk. Talk and bond and fix the mess that’s been keeping them from healing. 

Sliding off the counter, bowl left forgotten in the sink Castiel picks up the orange juice container staring at it in pure disbelief. His blue eyes rise to the roof before all the tension in his stance releases and his head falls, his gaze with it and he whispers a near in-audible ‘thank you’ at the floor as his vision swims. 

When he’s an hour and a half late for class, Castiel doesn’t even care. He just strolls into Math, a little wind blown and he’s pretty sure he’s giving most of his class a heart attack because he’s smiling so widely.  
~  
“Lucifer apologized.” Castiel states looking up at his sister and brother; the words are still foreign on his tongue but he loves the sound of it none the less.

Anna’s cry draws the stares of most of the cafeteria and she’s covering her mouth with her hands to try and stop from yelling and screaming ‘Finally!’ Her bright eyes are round and the tears stream down her face without remorse. 

Gabriel doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t move. Which tells Dean just how shocked he is because he’s never seen the trickster so still. It’s unnerving. 

Suddenly Anna’s arms are flying out and she’s dragging both of her brothers into the same hug and they return it without hesitation. Castiel doesn’t even mind that her tears are soaking into his shirt and Gabriel just strokes her red hair trying to calm her while he tries to find his own leg to stand on.


	9. SG-Atlantis

McKay warned Sheppard. But when Rodney says ‘don’t’ it just kind of makes John want to do it more.

McKay’s blue eyes glared at the tied up man in front of him. Beside him Ronon cocked his head to one side at the sight of all the men in suits surrounding Sheppard and Teyla their guns now pointed to them in the doorway. Instinctively his hand went to where his blaster was strapped to his leg but Rodney’s sharp voice cut him off. “I told you not to Google me you idiot!”

Sheppard let out a curse that was muffled due to the gag. As if finally noticing it Rodney looked at the agents and waved a hand towards his team mates. “Well untie them already.”

One of the braver men in suits stepped forward. “Are you sure Dr. McKay?” he asked with a frown.

Rodney let his glare go from Sheppard to the Area 51 guards around them. “You have already wasted a few perfectly good hours of my life that I could have spent doing something productive, I’d hate to see the state of you should you waste anymore of my time.”

A couple of the men jumped forwards and Sheppard felt the binds on his arms and legs go slack allowing him to sit up and pull the gag out of his mouth. Beside him Teyla also had managed to get to her feet and was looking confused at Rodney. 

~

“Yeah, hey Jeanie it me… What? No!.... No I’m not stuck… I’m under ground that’s why the reception isn’t very good…no I did not piss off any Wraith…nor have I activated any nanites!” Rodney rolled his eyes as he moved the phone away from his ear. “Will you just let me talk?” When the black cell phone in his hand went quite he moved it back to his ear. “You have access to my bank account rights. I need you to wire some money out for me.”

The rest of his team watched as their resident geek started typing on his laptop.

(Sheppard and Teylas bail is 500,000 dollars each…. Sheppard thinks its 500 and says he will pay him back not knowing how much it really was.)


	10. SG-Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long and so bad.... rodney/Cadman though.

Sam Rob

 

Ali Cattan

 

Kate Ed Jules Spike

 

Leah Wordy Byrce Greg 

 

Torren watched worriedly as his uncles eyes whipped around the room they were now standing in. A frown marred the teenagers face as he let his eyes go skyward, seeing the familiar architechure he hadn't seen since he was a child. "Uncle Mer, Where are we?"

Rodney swallowed the dry lump in his throat, taking in the sight of the one place that had turly been home to him. Him and his... Footsteps sounded down the hall and panic rose in the scientist. Raising the small computer attached to his arm Rodney saw four dots moving in on their position. "Oh no, Let's go." He muttered whipping around to face the younger man.

"But Uncle- THis place!"

"Yes I know, Now Move it!" Rodney snapped pushing Torren in the opposite direction.

~

Teyla frowned, the familiar sense washing over her as she felt the presence of Wraith...but the feeling was dulled somehow. Like she was feeling it through a wall of water or something. In front of her Ronon frowned his spoon halfway to his mouth. 

"What is it?" the runner asked dropping his hand.

"I do not know. I feel a presence. But it is muted."

Suddenly on gaurd Ronon sat up a bit straighter. "Wraith?"

Teyla shook her head, eyes narrowing as she tried to focus in on the presence sitting in the back of her mind. "I can not say for certain although it is close by." she replied but Ronon was already getting to his feet, Teyla following not seconds later, tapping her ear piece for a securtiy team.

~

"Uncle Mer..." Torren seethed as they each ducked behind a pillar in the hallway out of sight of the securtiy team rushing around them. "I'm reading three more signatures coming from directly above us!" 

Silently the scientist cursed under his breath. Would they ever catch a break? ANd the damn nerve of those replicators to create more Atlantis's. At least he knew his way around, Ha, eat that replicators! "We have to get to the hanger bay." he whispered back motioning to the celing. The bay being only seven levels above them right past the control room.

He motioned with his hand, signalling for them to go down and around and watched the younger man nod in agreement. Firstly thought, they had to get by the repilcators already surrounding them...Rodney paused...why hadn't they already found them yet? The Asurans had recently built in a LSD into their coding... so why? 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Torren give him a questioning look. Waving the younger boy off Rodney withdrew the gun from his leg holster and flipped it to stun. Watching the Athos boy beside him follow his lead the two of them slipped from their hiding place and fired.

~

Above them in the control room Chuck glanced worriedly from his computer screen to the anceint systems. "I'm reading weapons fire!"

Woolsey who had been pacing in front of the techies station whipped around. "How close are Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon?"

Chuck let his mouth gape open as he watched the fast moving dots on his screen, "They were right on top of them sir, but the inturders seem to moving away... and up-" His eyes went wide, "Sir they're heading for us!"

"Are you able to discern from their weapons fire if they're Wraith?" Woolsey asked his voice raising in pitch as the fear set him, Meanwhile all around them the military personnel were quickly moving towards the exits. 

Shaking his head the brown haired Canadian replied. "They aren't Wraith, the energy signature from their weapons is different..." he paused confusion fluttering over his features. "If I had to say sir, I'd say they're Atlantean."

~

Sheppard growled under his breath as he whipped around heading back the way they came. The lights on his LSD kept moving rapidly, faster then he had seen in a while. "Great, our own weapons against us." Climbing back up the stairs John frowned only deepened as he watched the LSD. "It looks like they're heading for the Jumper bay!"

"I'm sealing the entrances!" Chucks voice stated over the comm.

"Sir," Lornes voice followed directly after. "My team and I are close we can cut them off in the hallway."

"Do it." Sheppard snapped as Ronon barged ahead of him. 

~

Rodney hissed under his breath as the door slid closed in front of him and the scientist skidded to a stop to keep from running into it. Whipping around he scoured the hallway behind him. Empty except for Torren who came up on his side waving his hand frantically over the door. "Here, move." Rodney ordered switching places with the younger man who raised his own stunner to the empty hallway. Peeling off the casing on the outside of the lock the physicist froze for a moment, his thoughts running rampart inside his head. 

"uncle Please hurry." Torren snapped and not a second later Rodney's fingers dug into the crystal deck and the bay doors slid open with a hiss. 

~

Chuck's wide eyes turned to Woolsey who had moved to stand in front of the consol on the lower level. "They've gotten through!"

The leader of Atlantis let his hand fly to his ear. "Colonel!"

"One minute! Lorne!"

"We're right on him sir!"

~

 

Torren felt a growl rise in his throat as he felt the large Satendan coming up behind him. With his sword busy with Teyla the boy knew he wouldn't have enough time to turn about to defend himself.

Luckily out of the corner of his eye Rodney saw Ronon coming up and quickly pushed Sheppard back wards, hitting the large button on his wrist Rodney disappeared from where he stood to reappear right in Ronon's path.

The sudden reappearnce of the usually passive scientist surprised the larger warrior, but despite the mans zippity reflexs Ronon couldn't help the downward swing of his knife. However it didn't seem to matter as Rodney's right arm shot out, Ronons blade finally coming to a stop as it dug into his flesh. THe sateden paused in nothing short of shock at the physicists actions, but managed to jump back as another blade in ROdney's other hand swung across his chest just gently grazing it. 

Sheppard stood there, something akin to horror running through his viens as his best friend attacked his team mate. Lorne's bloodlied form kneeling down next to his stunned team, Teyla's pale face as she took in the older version of her son in front of her, a son who was attacking her... and now McKay suddenly turning into a good enough fighter to get a shot in on Ronon... There was something wrong with this picture- "STOP!"

Silence echoed throughout the jumped bay at his shout and every eye in the room turned to look at him. "Rodney, What are you doing?" he asked slowly coming towards his friend.

But the scientist was already frowning which in turn was causing Torren to worry. "What am I doing? What kind of Replicator facility is this?!" he snapped moving the knife in his hand from Ronon to Sheppard, only then seeing the actually blood on it. Rodney's face paled a bit looking at the towering man in front of him. "Why aren't you healing?"

"Replicator?" Ronon frowned.

~

Rodney shook his head as he looked over the readings coming out onto the laptop in front of him. Ignoring the stares from everyone in the control room he looked at the Athosain teenager beside him, "It doesn't look like this version of Atlantis has a modulator we can use..."

Torren glanced over his shoulder to his uncle. "Perhaps the Wraith are once again in control of the device, We did retrieve it from them in the first place."

"It's a fair bet." the scientist nodded his eyes suddenly pulled from the consol to the door as Sheppard slunk through it, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Didn't Woosly assign you guys guest quarters?" Sheppard yawned barely covering his mouth as he looked at the alternate version of his friend. "You should be asleep." When he didn't get a response the Military commander glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Rodney staring at him in a mix between amazement and disbelief."McKay?" 

Shaking himself out of his daze the Astrophysicist dropped his gaze to the laptop. "Sorry, It's weird seeing you ali- weird, seeing you..." he trailed off. 

Torren looked between the two men, his own dark eyes lingering on Sheppard, he had no memories of meeting the man, but Rodney had always spoke so highly of him. But seeing him now, standing next to the man who had raised him and saved their lives so many times... Sheppard didn't seem all that special. Eyes narrowing he saw   
\---

"IT's just weird, seeing you in charge of a kid... you hate kids here." John grinned knowingly. 

"I do hate kids. They're loud, annoying and they don't follow orders properly." Rodney sighed hunching over in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. "They ask to many questions too." he added in a quiet murmur before looking up at his best friend. "But is it so hard to believe I could raise a kid? I did after all end up raising yours."

Sheppard, who had just taken a sip of his coffee did a classic spit-take sending the hot liquid all over the table. Coughing loudly he turned watery eyes on the confused face of his geek. "Mine?"

Rodney nodded slowly. "You mean you didn't here?" The MCO stared at him like he had grown another head. "Really? You and Liz never... huh." 

John could feel the tips of his ears turn red as his friend spoke. "S-so... Dr. Weird and I?" he stuttered in a whisper.

Blue eyes sparkled with a mechieviousness he doubted had graced the orbs in quiet a while. "Yeah, Colonel and Doctor Sheppard... you guys had a daughter."

Swallowing the lump in his throat the dark haired piolet was just about to ask for more details when suddenly the computer Rodney had taken off of his wrist started beeping. Quicker then Sheppard had ever seen Rodney move, the scientist had the computer band in his hand and was typing rapidly. "Well speak of the devil." he snorted reaching up to tap his radio. "Torren, F6 now."  
~

Rodney rubbed at his temples at the feeling of an oncoming headache.

"Friends of yours?" Sheppard hazarded a guess as he watched the tallest brown haired female flip one of his marines over her shoulder. The blonde woman at her back stood still clutching what appeared to be a computer screen in her hands. Standing in front of the blonde woman in midts of a fist fight with another marine, was another girl, a teenager with short black hair and eyes Sheppard could have sworn he had seen before.

A sharp loud whistle brought the entire room to a standstill. Rubbing at his ears John looked at the annoyed scientist to his side. "Axel, let him go, Lauren, stand down."

The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow before casting a look over her shoulder to the other fighter who had stopped moving. Cautiosly she let go of her grasp on the marines arm and shoved him forward. 

Drifting forward Rodney sighed as the blonde came up to him. "You girls okay?"

"Okay?" the blonde snapped. "You've been missing for three days, I've been worried sick! Dad's been on the verge of a caniption fit and Evan's two steps away from modifing the scanners to do the enitre galaxy to find you!"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at his 2IC's name before clearing his throat getting the groups attention just as Torren rushed into the room with Teyla on his heels. They had clearly been meditating as per the lack of weapons. "Rodney, care to explain?"

"Madison." A smile broke out on Torrens face as he raced towards the blonde woman. THe same look of relief was apprent on her face as she bent her head towards his when he reached her. "I am glad you are well."

"We're all okay Ren, Just missed you." she smiled setting her hands on his shoulders.

"Madison?" Sheppard muttered under his breath, "As in like Madison Miller?" 

The blonde looked up in confusion to the piolet. "Yes, and you are?"

"John Sheppard."

Blue eyes shot open, and sure enough, for the few times he had seen the woman, he saw Jeanie Miller staring back at him from a different face. Suddenly the shock gave way to somehting akin to annoyance. "UNcle Mer!" she turned away from Torren to face the physicist. "Where are we?!"

"Alternate universe." the geek muttered under his breath as he used his computer band to scan the area between the other two woman. "Axel, did you guys jump here?" 

The brown haied woman nodded, her long hair shaking as she did so. Only as she turned to speak with the other woman beside her did Sheppard let his gaze go over all the weapons attached to the girls body. She looked like a mini Ronon... and speaking of Ronon...wasn't that his tattoo on her neck? 

"If you just concluded that Axel bares a remarkable similatary to Ronon Dex, then you are correct in your thinking Sheppard. That is Axel Dex, a friend and companion." Torren explained a smile on his face. 

"And occasional Doctor when Torren isn't around." Madison interjected. 

"OKay, I think i figured out how we got here." Rodney stated coming up next to Sheppard once more. "Seems the Repilcators finally learned how to hack my OS and uploaded a new program into them, designed to transport whoever jumps with them, into a differnet reality."

"Sounds like fun." the dark haired woman snapped. 

"It's an easy fix though, once we get the parts we need." Rondey stated, 

"It's no wonder why dad doesn't like jumping, when stuff like this keeps happening." Madison sighed peeling her own computer off of her wrist. 

"Your fathers a baby Maddie," The brown haired woman chuckled. 

"Be nice Axel." dark hazel eyes turned to the other fighter. "At least one of us should keep our atoms together.

"Says she who is too lazy to walk to the frigde so will jump the few feet across the room Lauren." Madison added. 

Sheppard watched as the woman sent barbs back and forth, Rodney and Torren completely ignoring them, one in favour of talking with his mother and the other in favour of a consol on the other side of the room. Moving around the group of newcomers Sheppard came to a stop next to his friends double. "I think i caught your headache." 

Rodney gave him a sympatic look. "You should have seen them when they were younger."

A low groan was his answer as the Colonel glanced out of the corner of his eye. "So who are they?" he watched as the dark haired girl started trading comments with Madison. "And why does that one look so difficult?"

"Madison, you know, she's my niece." The blue eyed man scanned through the info on his screen. "The tall one is Axel, she's Ronon and Jennifers daughter, they have a son too, surprised he isn't here too..." He glanced over his shoulder as if to make sure the boy wasn't actually there. 

"And the sarcastic one?" Sheppard was almost dreading the answer.

But apperently his friend wasn't. "Isn't it obvious, that little spit fire is yours. Lauren Sheppard. Excellent marksman, Puddle Jumper expert and all around pain in my ass." 

 

Rodney married Cadmen and had a son. Both died by the hands of the Replicators.

 

 

M7R-227 -Replicator homeworld


	11. Teen Wolf

Foolish Nana – Barei

"Well that was unexpected."  
\--

The witch stands in front of the Pack looking smug, an Omega chained to the floor at his feet, stuck only several feet away from Derek who is trying his best to get as far away from the rabid werewolf as he could. Beside Derek sits Scott, Allison then Lydia, the four of them are on the hard floor, the wolfs restrained with wolfs bane laced chains that burn into their wrists while both the girls are glaring up at the male witch with a promise of death if they survive.

“Why are you doing this?” Allison snaps as the rabid werewolf gets another inch closer to Derek’s leg. 

The male witch sneers down at her, “I heard you had a magic spark in your pack. I wanted to meet him.” He hisses crossing his arms. “Had I known he was already dead I would not have wasted my time.”

Scott growls under his breath and tugs on the chains holding him back. “He’s not dead.”

The witch raises an eyebrow at the True Alpha in disbelief. “He’s not here; and if what I’ve heard from your Pack and the townsfolk, your spark has been missing for almost a year now.”

The doors to the warehouse opens behind them with a loud rattle and it causes all the occupants to jump. As one they turn to see the young man standing in the doorway.

“Stiles?!” Scotts voice squeaked at seeing his best friend.

But Stiles sighs and doesn’t meet the eyes of his pack. His heavy dark gray wool coat sits on his shoulders just over the thin scarf he’s wearing but his hands are buried in his pockets and his normally whiskey coloured eyes are cold and dark. 

“Somehow my refusal all those years ago makes you think attacking my friends is a good idea?” Stiles says, voice deeper in his anger. 

And whoa, wait, what? Derek takes his eyes away from the beast in front of him to glance at the teenager. They’re being harassed by witches, what does this have to do with Stiles? 

The brown haired witch chortles with an unpleasant sound, “We’ll have you in our coven one way or the other kid, just don’t make us hurt your dear little friends to do it.”

Stiles snorts. He actually snorts and the pack can do nothing but stare.

“Like you could if you tried.” He mutters but the sudden sound of snapping and snarling draws his attention to the rabid werewolf at Derek’s feet and its getting close that Derek’s getting quiet concern. Stiles glares at it and it feels like electricy shoots through the air and the werewolf stills for a moment before whining pitifully, pulling at its own chain trying to get to stiles. 

Stiles jerks his head minutely and the chain holding the rabid creature breaks. The cries of his pack fall on deaf ears as Stiles doesn’t move to get out of the way.

“Stiles!” Scott’s shout is louder than the others but Stiles just withdraws a hand from his pocket and the rabid omega comes to a complete stop inches in front of Stiles leg sniffing his hand like a dog. 

The witches watch with horror as Stiles gently runs his fingers through the fur on the side of the omegas face before it gently shifts back to its human form. Stiles smiles sweetly before whispering, low enough that only the wolves can hear, ‘Rest’ and the omega collapses at his feet.   
~  
The three witches charge at the teenager and Stiles can only sigh at the drama of it all before he too is moving into the room. It’s the brown haired witch that reaches him first and she’s the first to fall as Stiles simply reaches out and wraps a hand around her wrist, she freezes in shock, giving Stiles a second and he pulls, the sound of bones snapping has Allison recoiling where she sits next to Derek who is also looking a bit pale, and considering what he’s done in his life that’s saying a lot. 

The next witch, an older female stumbles at the shriek of pain 

Stiles looks up to see the gun pointed at him and he’s honestly surprised for a moment. With a quiet chuckle he raises his hands and he can feel the others watching him.

Derek opens his mouth telling him to forget surrendering and to turn around and run, because he can see the witches finger twitch on the trigger a moment before he pulls the trigger and the sound that escapes him is a terrified mix of fear and stiles name. 

To be fair the sound that Scott makes isn’t any better but they’re both shocked silent when several inches away from Stiles face the bullet slows to a stop.

“S-Stiles?”

Stiles smirks at the gob smacked expression on the other witches face and simply moves to the side, just a slight turn of his body and lets the bullet go, it smashing into the large window behind him. “Now see, I might have let you go…but you hit Lydia, and Allison, and I don’t particularly feel like letting you live anymore.” The grin on his face is dark and predatory and Derek knows he’s seen it before. “Blame it on my alpha.” 

The tinkling of glass behind Stiles draws the stares of his pack and Lydia holds back the scream at the image of Jennifer overlapping with Stiles as the fragments of glass raise up off the floor and all it takes is a twitch of the teens lips and the glass is flying right past stiles and embedding its pieces into the witch in front of him.

Blood sprays out of his neck and the man makes a horrible gurgling sound before collapsing onto the cold cement floor bleeding profusely until at last, moments later he’s still. Stiles doesn’t move, but watching him in dispassion. 

“Well that was unexpected.” a voice states behind them and Stiles is the only one who doesn’t jump, instead turning to glance at Peter who’s standing in the doorway. “I was wondering where you had disappeared off to,”

“You’re late.” Stiles’ frowns with a small pout.

Peter raises an eyebrow at him stepping into the warehouse, stepping directly over the unconscious Omega careful to not let his jacket brush the mans skin as he does so, because hello, naked omega, ew. “To the contrary, considering you were the one who was supposed to meet me for diner, I’m reasonably sure that should be my line.”

Stiles shrugs, “I got bored.”


	12. Teen Wolf

I want surfer Stiles.

In season one there was a legit surfboard in Stiles room. We don’t see it in season 3, or at least I didn’t catch it, so I can only imagine that Stiles and Scott used to go before the whole werewolf thing. That they’d pack up the Jeep with snacks and food and Stiles board, Scott would have his pile of comic books and stuff to do because he can kinda surf, but not for as long as stiles can, and also, Asthma. So they’d go the entire day, drive an hour out to he beach, even if the waves weren’t good, they had lots of fun. Then Scott got bit, the time for fun activities kind of dwindles. Stiles’ manages to get away once or twice; Scott’s busy with work and Allison and although he tries he can’t make the time to go hang out on the beach with Stiles. Stiles doubts even Scott’s werewolf reflexes could save him on a surfboard anyways. 

But lately, after all the Darach nonsense, Derek comes back and things are really quiet, the pack is all alive, Erica, Boyd, even Jackson’s back, either for a visit or he never left; Stiles is avidly watching the news when he hears about a storm coming up the coast.

For about a week he waits and plans and obsessively checks his phone, the weather app is never closed and the pack is starting to get annoyed/worried/way confused. He always goes to explain but gets interrupted or a new update has come in so he trails off and walks away. Finally, on a Friday afternoon he packs the cooler, calls Scott who is completely ready to go to the beach for a day for some bro time. They both agree it’s just going to be them, Allison is cool with it, she decides to hang out with Lydia all day anyways. 

Scott tries surfing. But he still sucks at it, so he just lays out and tans in the sun, joins in on a nearby game of volleyball. Stiles’ comes in occasionally from the water for food and to spend time with Scott, but the waves are just to perfect for him to miss. Scott gets bored and texts Allison at about eleven, she and Lydia are shopping and Scott says they should come join them, despite it being a bro-date; he’s bored and wants to see Allison in a bikini. Lydia jumps on it in no time at all, when Allison confesses she hasn’t bought a new swimsuit in years, that the blue one she wears to the pool at school is a few years old. Lydia remedies this situation by buying her a new one and in an hour they’re packed up and on their way to meet up with the boys. On a whim Lydia calls Jackson who’s practicing with Derek and the others today to tell them where they’re going. Erica hears and immediately wants to go too. Derek doesn’t want to but Erica breaks out the whole, ‘we hardly ever went to the beach because my parents were always afraid I’d have seizure and drown,’ Derek’s halfway to saying yes but before he can get the word out Isaac is like ‘I’ve never been to the beach…’ Derek’s will crumbles completely and he packs up his Betas into the Camero and the Porsche and heads off to the beach. 

Stiles is out in the water as the three cars arrive so he doesn’t notice everyone laying out their stuff and Scott can’t get his jaw up off the sand at the bikini Allison is wearing so he doesn’t get the chance either. Lydia lays out a spot to tan in next to Erica, Boyd says he’s going to teach Isaac how to swim and Jackson just yells out that he’s going to be the one to teach him and follows after them. Scott and Allison go for a romantic stroll before going into swim. Derek stand there watching everybody and finally realizes, ‘hey, wtf, where’s Stiles?’

Scott waves out dismissively as he walks away, totally not paying attention. Derek rolls his eyes and goes to get food and a drink. By the time Derek gets back Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd are taking a break, Scott and Allison are on their way back and there’s a really hot, WET, guy making his way towards their spot with a surfboard in hand. Derek is flabbergasted when it turns out to be Stiles, even Lydia and Erica are staring up at the teenager like they’ve never seen him before…and they haven’t, not like this. Where he’s only in his swimming trunks and his normally pale skin is sun-kissed pink where he might be starting to burn, where his hair is swept back and stuck up in ways only salt water can do…Derek might be emoting here…but daaaammmnn. 

Even Jackson, Boyd and Isaac are watching with open jaws at the normally layered teen who is looking at all of them in confusion like, ‘wth, how’d you all get here?’ Stiles bends over to undo the black Velcro around his ankle that keeps him attached to his board and Derek doesn’t mean to but he may whimper at the sight of wet fabric stretching across Stiles ass… he’d be embarrassed but he’s pretty sure he’s not the only one. Stiles looks up at the sounds and everyone just whips their heads around pretending to be innocent. 

Scott and Allison come back, Scott’s wet from where Allison threw him in the water, Stiles laughs picking up his towel and Scott asks him if he’s done yet, That he’s been surfing for almost four hours straight now. Stiles’ admits it’s time for lunch and grabs the hat off of Derek’s head. He makes a face at the NYY sign on the front. ‘Dude, come on, Mets man. The Mets.” He puts it on backwards and strolls off with Scott and Isaac to get food. The rest of the pack immediately huddles in to gossip. ‘Did you know he looked like that?’ –Lydia probably with a hiss. ‘When the hell did that happen?’- Jackson more than likely but it was kind of layered over with Boyd. Allison has a hand over her mouth- ‘I mean, I saw him in a tight t-shirt once at a sleepover at Scott’s but, seriously, wow, a t-shirt can hide a lot.’ ‘And he can surf too, since when?’ Erica. She’s still ogling the three boys as they walk away. Derek just sighs…eyeing up the muscles as they move in Stiles’ back; he can’t tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tries… not that he tries all that hard. “well, that muscle explains how he held me up for two hours…”

The remaining of the pack is confused and demand answers. Derek grudgingly tells them about how Stiles held him up in a pool for two hours when he was paralyzed by the Kanima, and how Stiles refused to let him go. Derek looks at Lydia and tells her it was his fault that Stiles was busy saving him when he offered to talk to Lydia when she was crying. 

 

Bonus: werewolves still get sunburn, because it’s a natural source of radiation. Derek and Boyd are the only wolves smart enough to wear sunscreen, ergo, he and Boyd are the only ones not to get sunburnt. 

(#_._#)

Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia are a team of great thieves and Stiles is best at impersonating law enforcement officers because, hey, dads still the sheriff.


	13. Teen Wolf

Peter sighs loudly as Derek kicks aside leaves and twigs looking for his cell phone. “I don’t know how you lost it, but I refuse to buy you a new cell because you thought you saw a wolf in the forest.”

Derek glares at his uncle over his shoulder as he continues to retrace his steps out of the woods last night. “I did see a wolf Uncle Peter, I’m not lying.” Green eyes narrow, “And you should be buying me a new one when you’re the sole reason I was even out here and not studying for my test.”

“Pfft,” Peter snorts letting his gaze search the ground for any signs of his nephews phone. “It’s not like I expected there to be an actual dead body in the middle of the woods.”

“You really need to stop listening in on mum and dad’s phone calls. You’re a lawyer, it’s a gross invasion of privacy and I’m also pretty sure it’s illegal.” Derek hops over a small stream while Peter walks across the fallen tree trunk someone had put down as a bridge.

“It’s Laura’s police scanner.” Peter mutters, like it makes the fact any better. Derek thinks it probably does in his mind but the senior just shakes his head and comes to a stop. 

“It was around here somewhere, where it came at me.” 

Peter really wants to roll his eyes, but refrains… barely. “Your mysterious phone-stealing, wolf-like creature.”

Derek is just about to snap at the older man when a sharp voice makes both of them almost jump out of their skins.

“You’re trespassing on Private Property.”

Peter and Derek whip around and Peter can feel his jaw drop at the young boy, a teenager he thinks, and the way he stands a few feet away from them but seems to shrink the distance with the lethal look to his eyes….His beautiful brown eyes that Peter can make out from where he’s standing. Blue eyes ghost over pale skin, dotted with dark moles and Peter thinks that the teenager must be frozen in his red v-neck and awful plaid shirt but he can’t keep his eyes from tracing over the exposed collar bones. 

Then what the teenager said hits him and Peter frowns, “Private Property is usually much more viable under the pretence if the owners of the land had actually been around in the past decade.”

The boy’s eyes narrow in at Peter and it must be a trick of the light, but he swears the kids eyes flash blue for a moment. “I’m the owner of this land; now get out of my forest before I call the police.”

Derek hisses under his breath, and Peter barely hears the words except for ‘mom’ and ‘swift death’ so he ignores his nephew. “That’s quiet impossible, the preserve has long since been taken over by the County after the death of the original owners.” 

It’s a statement meant to attack Peter knows, he’s used it in the courtroom and in the classroom, and it doesn’t fail this time either as the boy snarls, lip curling back disdainfully and shoulders tensing. 

“Those original owners were my parents, so you would do well to do as I say.” The teenager snarls. 

Peter raises an eyebrow, “you’re John and Claudia’s son?” He vaguely remembers the boy from the time Stiles’ father served on the force with Talia, before the double homicide claimed both of the adult Stilinski’s, leaving a small wisp of a child alone and his sister in a long term care facility bound to a bed. 

He would know, it was one of his first cases. 

“Stiles?” 

Peter doesn’t even register that he’s spoken but now he knows why he finds those eyes so captivating. The dead look he remembers seeing is covered up with a fierce cold anger and a glint that spells trouble. Next to him Derek is looking back and forth between them like he wants to both interrupt to ask what’s going on and run away, cell phone be damned. 

Across from them Stiles seems to shift, his shoulders falling as he pulls his eyes away from the blonde and to the younger boy next to him. “You’re both Hales, aren’t you?”

Derek nods, shifting a bit to put his uncle in front of him, last nights close brush with fangs has him wanting any advantage of distance he can get from a predator. And Stiles? Stiles is defiantly a predator; he can feel it down to his bones and the few scratches on his side pulse with agreement. 

His phone comes flying at him a moment later and Peter doesn’t even try to catch it as it bounces off of Derek’s leather jacket and into the fallen leaves at his feet. Derek scrambles after it and stands up just in time to see Stiles storming off in the opposite direction form them. Wiping at the dirt on the screen Derek glances up at his Uncle and almost drops his phone again at the hungry look in Peters eyes. 

“PETER!” he snaps hotly.

“Oh relax Derry-poo,” Peter smirks, watching Stiles until the glare of terrible plaid finally disappears from his sight. “I think things are just about to get interesting in his backwater little town.”

\--

“You want what?” Talia tries to keep the growl out of her voice but it’s a little hard when she has to deal with her younger brother. It’s not like she’s an animal, but sometimes she wonders if Peter was born in a barn.

Peter smiles at her innocently from his spot leaning against the front desk. He had shown up at the Sheriff’s office, Talia’s office, and before Talia could even roll her eyes, Peter had opened his mouth demanding the Stilinski case file. “Case File.”

“They’re private.” Talia states crossing her arms, “Especially that one.” 

“Nonsense, besides I just want to look at it.” Peter waves off her concern. “It wouldn’t have it for more than a few days.”

Talia is clutching the pen in her hand a little too tightly and if she had less years dealing with Peter’s antics… well, the pen would probably be sticking out of Peter’s knee or something by now. “I’m not giving it to.”

“I’ll subpoena it then,” Peter muses gathering up his briefcase to head back to the office. 

“Good luck getting a judge to sign off on that one.” Talia scoffs but pauses when Peter merely smirks at her before heading out the front door. A feeling of dread wells up inside her and Talia can only groan out a sound of the truly annoyed, as she collapses back into her chair. 

\--

Peter waves the signed subpoena in front of his sisters face in triumph. Talia’s face is stormy as she looks down at her watch. 

“It hasn’t even been three hours!” She exclaims snatching the paperwork out of Peter’s hand before recovering her dignity and unfolding the papers in a more calm like manor. 

Peter merely bats his eye lashes innocently.

“I knew father shouldn’t have sent you to law school.” Talia sighs as she refolds the subpoena. “Someone must have owed you a good favour.” She adds opening the side gate for her younger brother to step through. 

Blue eyes twinkle in amusement, “lies. I just took Judge Whittemore out for dinner and he kindly signed his name on both the check and the subpoena.”

Talia freezes in the middle of the hallway but Peter keeps walking, heading right to the File Room. Kicking herself into gear Talia catches back up to her brother and slams a hand across the open doorway Peter had just been about to walk through. “And this has nothing to do with Whittemore’s penchant for scotch does it?” 

The innocent smile of Peter’s face is anything but reassuring. “I claim plausible deniability.” He states ducking under his sisters arm and into the room before she can stop him. 

Talia can feel a headache coming on but just like with all her interactions with Peter, she merely stiffens her shoulders and goes after him to make sure he doesn’t leave a trail of destruction in his wake.

\--

Stiles enters the hospital room and has to wince. The bright white walls and bedsheets makes the figure in the bed stand out even more against his surroundings. 

(Lydia is still a banshee, she was adopted by the Stilinskis after her parents murder and her grandmother, another banshee the Stilinski’s had known, died. Ever since the fire she has been in a coma.

Scott and Stiles had gone all around the states trying to find a way to wake her up, but Scott, another werewolf, got infected with a bad strain of wolfsbane after a run in with Gerard and Kate Argent. 

Chris has been living in Beacon Hills for the past ten years, retired from hunting but still keeps up with it. He has the antidote scott needs and Stiles gets it from him but Allison is the one to administer it. Scott and Allison fall in love at that moment.)

The Hales are all need to be public servants of one kind or another. XD


	14. X-Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inception/Batman... umm, sorry...

The familiar strands of one Edith Piaf song slowly echoed into the coffee room and Arthurs head snapped up; the hand that wasn’t holding up his coffee cup immediately going to his pocket clasping the die there.

The weight was right, he noted rolling it between his fingers reassuringly. Arthur turned away from the two other cops he had been talking to, following the sound of the music to its source where the cd player sat on Officer Juarez desk.

Without saying a word to her in warning Arthur snapped open the lid and tore the CD out of the player. Ignoring the indignant cry Juarez shot him Arthur set the cd on her desk, grabbing his sidearm and before anyone could flinch in shock, slammed the butt of it down onto the metallic surface breaking it into hundreds of little pieces. 

“JOHN!” Juarez snapped staring at the younger man along with half the force.

Arthur, instead of replying sipped his coffee as he holstered his weapon and carefully swept the pieces into the garbage can next to Juarez’s desk. Nodding in accomplishment Arthur turned to head back to his desk ignoring Juarez indignant squawk, “You could have just asked me to turn it off!”

 

Jim smiled as he heard Miranda laugh on the other end of the phone. “Will you be bringing your charming new recruit with you?” she asked lightly.

The lieutenant frowns but looks up as there’s a knock to the door of his office. Jim watches as John sticks his head into the room, papers in hand. “You know, one day you’re going to tell me how you do that.” The older man states into his phone.

The womans grin is audible in her voice. “Does he own a suit?”

Arthur raises an eyebrow as Jim beckons him forward before his boss asks, “Do you own a suit?” 

Arthur’s lost track of the amount of suits hes ever owned, but smiles confusingly and nods. “Yes why?”

“He had no plans tonight correct?” Miranda questioned.

Jim shook his head, looking up at his underling. “I do hope you’re not busy tonight?”

The dark haired man shook his head. “No…”

“Tell him not to be late.” The board member laughs, “Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Gordon.” When she hangs up Jim can only look at his phone before turning to the beat cop in front of him. 

“Looks like you just got an invite to the party at the Wayne Mansion tonight.” He laughs at the amused look on Johns face. “Miss Tate requests you come.”

“Miss Tate?” Arthur asks setting his papers down. As high as his tastes were he was never one for high society parties. 

~  
“Something the matter?” Bruce asked as he came up beside the beat cop.

“No…just;” Arthur shook his head, “Feels like a storms coming.”

The Wayne man rolled his eyes, what was with people lately?

~

Arthur knelt down at the edge of the roof, picking up the teddy bear that had fallen on its side. His breath ghosted out in front of him as he straightened up brushing snow and dirt off of the stuffed toy. 

The sound of metal cutting through air had every hair on the back of Arthur’s neck standing up but Arthur didn’t even flinch away as the cold steel pressed against his neck.

“Do not…touch that…” a rough voice stated from behind him. 

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound. Under everything, under the mask, under the hoarseness he could still vaguely hear the tinge to Eames voice. So there was still a piece of him left somewhere.

Brown eyes looked down at the teddy bear in his hands. “This is important.”

Bane stepped closer, his front almost pressing against the other mans back. “…Extremely, put it…down.”

Arthur didn’t move, and neither did Bane. “And if I don’t?”

“You can see…exactly…what the insides…of a person looks like.” Bane stated the knife digging into Arthur’s neck.

“I already know what they look like.” Arthur winced.

Bane cocked his head to the side, finally pressing himself fully along Arthur’s back. The cold metal of his mask pressed into Arthur’s neck and the Pointman could feel the hot breath spill over him. “Who are you?” 

“You don’t know?” Arthur felt the blade draw blood as he turned to face Eames… no, Bane. The blood was hot as it dripped down his neck and Bane felt his eyes following it…somehow it looked wrong. “Right now, I’m John Blake.”

“Right now?” 

“You know I never keep the same one for long.” Arthur smirked.

Bane snapped forward, his hand grabbing the upper part of Arthur’s arm and almost crushing it in his grasp. “I know?” he growled digging his fingers into jacketed flesh. 

Arthur hissed, pain shoot down his arm. “Eames, stop! Let go.”

 

Arthur sighed under his breath, “An item, that grounds you, lets you know what’s real, keeps you sane…” he chuckled darkly as Banes shifted minutely behind him. Arthur held out the teddy bear at arms length in front of him. “It’s quiet a useful ‘idea’ isn’t it Mr. Eames?”

Bane didn’t have time to even think before Arthur opened his hand and the bear slowly dropped from his fingers. A shout and Bane was jumping after the stuffed toy, over the ledge of the building and towards the cement below. The more muscled form skidded to a stop on the ground of the dark alleyway, bear clutched firmly in his hands. 

Dark blue eyes looked up at the ledge of the building where ‘John Blake’ had been standing. The roof was empty now, the dark haired man gone.

John Blake.

Images flashed through his minds eye; that face, that familiar face. But why did he know him? Splitting pain shot through his head  
***

Arthur felt a twinge in his back as he sat down in the hard plastic chair in the basement level of the Wayne mansion. It had been set up as a mix between an infirmary and a holding cell. Bane lay, strapped down, on the white hospital bed in front of him, leads running into and out of him as machines tried to keep up with the drug running through his system. The reality was quickly setting in for him. He had spent six years searching for his friend. The one person left that he trusted in Dreamsharing, because as much as he liked the rest of his Inception team, he didn’t trust them. It had only been Eames… and now he was going to lose him.

Thin fingers ran through already mussed brown locks as Arthur let his head drop into his palms. 

A light touch at his shoulder had the Pointman flinching before looking up to see Bruce’s butler standing next to him. “There’s not much to be done, I’m sorry.” Alfred muttered. 

Arthur let out a strangled snort. “I didn’t hold much hope in the first place. I came chasing after him because its what he would have done for me, I just…I don’t, can’t believe I got this close only to fail.”

Alfred looked over the slumped form in the chair before settling his gaze on Bane. “It’s a shame you weren’t able to talk to your friend once more, at least say goodbye or something.”

The Pointman nodded silently. Even that had to be better than this, just watching Eames die in a dreamless sleep from a drug in his system that wasn’t Sonmacin… he didn’t even have his pasiv so he couldn’t even- Arthur’s head shot up brown eyes wide. “That’s it.” 

His voice was barely a whisper and Alfred could only glance down at the man in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Arthur was on his feet in moments, “I need to go get something, Alfred, please, can you watch Eames for me?” Chocolate eyes seemed to bore into the older man and Alfred found himself nodding before he realised it. “Thank you, I hope I won’t be long.”

***  
“Sir, I’m getting reports of a police officer in the R&D department.” 

Lucuis looked up from the paper in his hand, a frown marring his features. “I thought Commisionar Gordon was speaking with Mr. Wayne?”

The woman in the doorway shook her head. “It isn’t Mr. Gordon sir.”

Fox was on his feet immediantly chair twirling behind him as he rushed out.

*  
Arthur had just opened the lid to the silver case when he suddenly had his glock out of its hostler and pointed to the group of three men standing a few feet away from him. 

Gordon and Bruce both had guns trained on him but Fox remained empty handed just looking on in curiousity. Arthur’s own gun was levelled where it would do the most damage, right between Bruces eyes. “John?” the older police officer raised an eyebrow. 

The Pointman shook his head. 

“That’s right,” Fox cocked his head to the side. “You’re names not John Blake… that man…Bane, called you Arthur.”

Arthur nodded shifting slightly to stand closer to the pasiv, if a firefight broke out he didn’t want any bullets to hit the machine, it was fragile enough being as old as it was. “Look, you need to get out of my way.” Arthur stated firmly, voice cold. “If you don’t, I’ll kill you.”

Gordon adjusted his grip on his gun, looking at his rookie. “But, John-Arthur? Why are you doing this, you’re a cop.”

A sharp smirk was sent towards the commissionaire. “I’m not a cop sir, if I was, do you think I’d be breaking into here to steal this.” 

Bruce frowned. “So you’re stealing to show us you’re a thief?”

Fox smirked a moment. “I think the more important question is why that particular machine?” The dark skinned man motioned to the silver briefcase. “This is the second time I’ve seen you near it, you know what it does, how it works… the only question that remains is, what are you going to do with it?”

Gordon and Bruce exchanged quick looks before shock took over as Arthur let his gun drop slowly to his side. 

“I’m going to save Eames, the man you know as Bane… my friend.”

*   
Gordon stepped up next to Arthur as the other three stood back giving the dream worker his space. “So, you’ve never actually been a cop have you?”

Arthur glanced up at his boss for a moment before going right back to the tubing and wiring, a patch job at best, no more than an hour in real time before it died. “No… I was in the army though, Black Ops, then I got assigned to Project Somnican.”

“And became a thief?” even the commissionaire was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. “And what exactly is it that you steal?”

The Pointman smirked. “I can steal anything. Anything from your social to your wallet to more extreme things.”

“More extreme things?” Alfred piqued up, intrest perked. 

Arthur tapped the side of his head looking over his shoulder at the other men. “Specifically, your thoughts; information you keep in your mind, secrets, plans…it’s called extraction.”

 

Arthur held his breath as he reached over himself, fingers ghosting over the plunger. He let his gaze linger on Eames body for a moment, taking in the unusually still Forger. “here goes nothing.” He muttered fingers pushing down before he could second guess himself.

It barely took any time before Arthur felt the old familiar pull of the drug in his veins, after six years, it still felt the same. His eyes slid shut slowly as he was sent down into the burning remnants of Eames mind.


	15. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...i think this was a Pirate!AU at one point...

Robert frowned as he watched the slightly older man crack the window open. 

Feeling the set of unwavering eyes on his back Arthur threw one leg outside the window ready to duck outside and run when something made him pause. He waited an entire second before sitting on the windowsill to turn back on the young heir behind him. “Shouldn’t you be running for the guards?” The slave asked wearily, thinking the boy too stunned to move.

Fisher merely pursed his lips. “You’re a pirate, aren’t you?” 

Arthur froze. “W-what?”

“You’re a pirate.” The ward repeated, less surprise in his voice, replaced with awe. 

Said pirate leaned back into the room, curiosity winning a little over his self interest. “Why are you not raising the alarms?” 

Rob seemed to shake out of the trance he was in before stepping closer to the other man. “You’re going out to sea right? Take me with you.” 

It was only the white knuckled grip he had on the windowsill from being caught that kept Arthur upright at Robert’s request. “ E-excu-se me?” he sputtered. 

“ Please.” The younger ward begged

(moar expo)   
“Why?”   
“ Pardon? Why what?”   
“Why? What’s your reason?”  
“ My reason for what?”  
“ Stop playing stupid Robert. Your reason, why you suddenly up and decided to run away with me and become a pirate.”   
“Oh, that… would you believe me if I said I was fulfilling a promise I made?”   
“That depends, what kind of promise was it?” Arthur frowned looking at the younger man next to him.   
Robert clapped his hands against the railing of the boat, his gaze wistful as he looked out across the water. “One I made a long time ago, to a woman who introduced me to a whole new world. One I had no idea about.” he glanced over at Arthur. “I promised her I would go see it for myself, all the things the world has to offer, the pain, the sadness, the heartbreak, and…all the happiness it holds too.”   
The pirate let his frown fade slowly. “That’s a hefty promise to make…”   
Baby blue eyes sparkled at that. “I know I can’t wait to get started.” Robert laughed suddenly, his right hand going to his pocket. “I also told her I’d return something of hers to her husband, so that’s probably going to take me forever and a day too.”   
Arthur cocked his head to the side, this kid made strange promises. “So, just out of curiosity, you know I’m a pirate… right?” 

The laughter paused as Robert gave him a confused look. “Uh, yes, so?” 

“ So?” The brunette blinked at the childish look on the wards face. “You’re aware people like me have a tendency to rob people like you.” The confused look continued and Arthur held back the urge to slap his forehead. “What I mean is- no, If you knew that then- so, why would you- uh…I…” he sighed heavily, seemingly unable to get his point across. “You do know I could just kill you, take all your things and not feel guilty about it right?” 

“Oh…” Robert seemed to think about this for a second before letting his wide-eyed gaze look at the other man. “Um, are you going to?” 

This time Arthur fulfilled his urge letting his palm smack into his forehead as he leaned over the railing, the clueless ness from Robert making him tired already. “Just- you know what, never mind. We’ll be docking tomorrow morning, so let’s just get some sleep.” 

Robert nodded grabbing the bag at his feet and started for the door that would lead him into the quarters of the passenger vessel. When he didn’t feel Arthur behind him he stopped and turned around, frowning when he saw the lithe man plopping down into one of the wooden deck chairs. “Um, you have a bed downstairs, aren’t you coming?” 

Arthur glanced up at him as he removed the heavy jacket from his shoulders. “I just spent the last seven months under a god forsaken roof in your Guardians slave houses, I’ll take a night under the stars anyday.” 

The ward let his frown deepen a bit. “But what if it rains?” 

Brown eyes looked up at the sky, the clear blackness and tiny sparks of light unhidden by any clouds. “It’s not going to rain.” Bundling the jacket into a roll Arthur set it behind his head and laid back. “Good night.” 

 

“Robert.” Arthur growled, voice low as he turned to face the man standing behind him. Curious brown eyes looked back at him. “What? What is it?”  
“This is a pirate vessel.”  
“ What? Really?” The ward looked around curiously. “But they were so nice when I was talking to them.”   
Arthur felt the headache building behind his eyes and he raised a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “That’s not the point Robert, do you know whose Ward you are? Do you know what they’ll do to you if they find out?”  
The look of utter surprise crossing the younger mans face made the fighter groan inwardly.   
“But, you’re a pirate and you haven’t killed me yet. Isn’t there some kind of code against pirates stealing/killing other pirates?”   
“It doesn’t quiet work like that-”  
“So, my navigator tells me we picked up a few passengers.” A deep voice chuckled behind Arthur and both fighter and ward turned to see a large burly man standing between the doctor and navigator that Robert had met previously.  
Arthur eyed him critically, taking in the chin length light brown hair, the few day old scruff and the mans ocean coloured blue eyes. But what really made the point man cringe was his attire. Leather boots hid half of the dark grey pants he wore and Arthur visibly grimaced at the bright yellow shirt with the deplorable pink print on it. It literally hurt his eyes to look at it. The shirt alone was enough to draw his attention away from the sword and dagger attached to the mans large belt.

 

Arthurs eyes were wide as he watched the man who was advancing on Ariadne, who had frozen in her spot, lose his footing and careen right into the young woman. His heart jumped into his throat, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Eames push the men attacking him back and make a quick dash towards the only female member of the crew. 

Dodging out of the way of another sword stroke he grabbed onto his attackers wrist, using his elbow to break the mans arm and grabbed the sword from his weakened grasp. 

“ARI!!” Eames shout was accompanied by a splash and the loud shouts of more guards racing to hold back the Captain. 

Whipping around Arthur dashed into the spot at Eames back blocking two of the swords of Browning’s men. Momentarily Eames glanced back to see Arthur nod before he was undoing the sword belt from around his waist.

Parrying a thrust from one of the men Arthur turned in time to see Eames jumping off the railing of his ship going after Ariadne. Crouching down the Pointman swung his leg out tripping the closest guard to him, his hand reaching out blindly to snag Eames discarded weapon. Hopping back to his feet Arthur grinned staring at the guards in front of him, a sword in each of his hands. “You really want to try me?”

(They kill most of the guard, let the rest sail away on lifeboats, light their ship on fire after raiding it. Rob comes out thinking the dangers over but one of the higher ups on the life boat reconizes him, Arthur realizes this, grabs a gun from the waist of one of the dead guards and shoots the guy in the boat, from really far away. Eames is like wtf, why? Arthur sort of lies when he says that Rob is on the run from Brownings men and if reconized will be kidnapped or killed)

 

Eames didn’t even have time to register the look of horror on Arthurs face before the slightly shorter man was pushing him down onto the deck his usually calm voice, screeching-  
“GRENADE!!”

Eames felt spikes of pain shoot through his head as he slowly tired to open his eyes. He immediately snapped them shut again as more pain exploded behind his eyelids from the sunlight. He felt the boat rolling back and forth beneath him and it almost made him nauseous, but a pair of steady hands grabbed his shoulders and helped him to sit upright.  
“Come on, open your eyes.” Eames tried to shake his head but the warm hand on his shoulder moved to his cheek stopping the motion and the Captain felt familiar warm fingers massage into his temples. “That’s it Eames, open your eyes, Come on, that’s it-no, open!” 

Blue orbs opened hazily and Eames winced as the light pounded his already sore head, his vision swam but he could make out the blurry shape of a man in front of him. “ A-h  
ur?” he heard his own voice slur his vision slowly adjusting. 

He saw the other man nod and then seemed to stare right into his eyes as if searching for something, giving the off beat Captain the chance to see just how brown they were and the emotions swirling underneath the usual calm cool mask Arthur always seemed to wear… and if Eames had been any more aware he would have enjoyed the sudden discovery, he decided to file it away for a closer look when his brain wasn’t trying to escape his head. However it seemed Arthur found what he was looking as the man let go of his face to pull the older man to his feet. 

“Alright, you’ll be fine, just a slight concussion, lets get you on your feet.” Arthur muttered leaning him against the railing to their left. 

Eames frowned, “Yer head-”

Arthur lightly brushed the blood trailing down his temple and shook his head. “Superficial, beside, you have other things to worry about.” 

It was then that Eames got his bearing and saw just why Arthur had dragged him down to the deck and just why his head was swimming in a bad way. A large chunk of the deck of his ship was missing, other pieces were slowly smouldering and most of the right hand side railing had just disappeared. A slight whimper found its way out of his throat at the state of his ship. Numbly he felt Arthur leave his side and start towards the burning wreckage. “M-my ship…” 

Around them the crew ran back and forth, putting out small fires and tending to people who were bleeding with various cuts. 

Suddenly a loud shout caught their attention and both Captain and crew were rushing towards the staircase leading up to the steering wheel. Eames pushed his way through the gathering crowd and knelt down next to Ariadne who was clutching tightly at Yusefs hand. 

The captain grimaced, his already unsteady stomach giving a painful lurch at the sight of their doctor. Yusef’s right leg was torn to shreds, skin in small pieces up to the knee, white shards of bone protruding through the muscle that was clearly ripped apart.

Ariadne sob drew him back to the young woman next to him and Eames not so gently took a hold of her arm, meaning to drag her away but before he could say anything the navigator shook out of his grasp and clutched onto Yusef’s hand as if it was her anchor. The man in question was no longer conscious, propped up against the stairs, the pool of blood beneath his leg growing larger.

“What’s going on?” Eames looked up at Roberts voice, weak and confused.

Eames shook his head, ignoring his dizziness in favour of Yusef’s wounds. “That thing that exploded…” he tried to explain but realized belatedly that the younger passenger wasn’t paying him any attention as Rob was already kneeling down on the other side of the stairs and the injured man. 

They watched helplessly as Robert gently put his hand under Yusef’s head and the other one under his shoulder. “Help me lift him.” He ordered

“What are you-” 

“Just help me get him laying down.” The ward snapped cutting off Ariadne’s question before turning to a random crewmember. “Go get a crate, something small, we need to elevate his leg, get it above his heart.” The man stood frozen in shock. “NOW please!” 

Shaking out of his ravine the gunner leapt up to do as the young man asked, two others going with him to help.

Together Ariadne, Eames and Robert managed to lower the doctor onto the deck; by that time the others had retuned with the crate and Arthur in tow.

“How is he?” The brunette asked coming down on Roberts side, sparing a quick glance to the pale faces of the two across from them and then to Yusef’s leg. “Never mind.” 

Robert looked up at him as he stripped off his vest, sliding it under Yusef’s leg as they set it down on the crate, “Did you find anything?” 

Arthur shook his head opening his palm to show the others the small pieces of metal in his hand. “Not much, Browning’s getting cheap, taking shortcuts and using less dense metals, the fires destroyed most of the fragments but from what I can tell…” Arthur paused looking from Yusef’s leg to Robert. “It was a CR-38.” 

Eames watched as Roberts face went, if possible, even paler. “What’s that mean? What’s a CR-38?” he asked wrapping his usual handkerchief from his neck around the doctor’s thigh as a tourniquet. 

Pale fingers gestured around widely as the ward searched for an answer but before he could answer, Ariadne did it for him. “It’s a land weapon.” She whispered her voice emotionless. “they call it a grenade, some are set by off by weight, some are set off by timer… they’re horrible weapons, destructive but not complete destruction, enough to ruin peoples lives, leave half of their bodies behind until the person who steps on them bleeds to death from missing his legs.” Ariadne snapped her tone going from emotionless to shrill the more she spoke. 

“A land weapon?" Eames piqued up but it seemed a day for cutting people off as Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked back down at Yusef’s wound. His quiet curse caught the attention of everyone around him. “ What?” 

“It’s starting already,” Arthur muttered depositing the fragment in his hand into his pocket and Robert scooted in closer to him.

“How fast?” 

“Too fast, he must have upped the dosage considerably.” 

“Do we have time to get him to a doctor?” Robert’s eyes were sad as he asked.

Arthur shook his head slowly but suddenly he paused. “I think we just might,” Looking across to Ariadne he asked quickly. “What’s our heading? Where are we?” 

The young girl stuttered at the line of question. “Wha- ah, we’re about 27 long and 34 west, about a days sail from the docks at Albertan… why?” 

Robert shook his head at Arthur. “It’s a whole day to shore Arthur, by then it’ll be too late, the toxin will be in his blood stream at levels we can’t fix.” 

The fighter shook his head. “Go get my bag.” He muttered hurriedly. 

“What?” 

“Go get my bag, the one I was carrying when I met you. Go!” 

Robert just raised an eyebrow but was up and running for the quarters without question. Taking the stairs two at a time he hit the landing and was in their cabin within seconds. He hesitated for a mere half a second, the idea of going into Arthurs bag making him a bit uncomfortable before his hand was at the knot, undoing it. He quickly pulled out a few shirts ‘ travel light’ Arthur had told him, various knives and to his horror, a gun before finding the leather bag at the bottom. Shoving everything back into the larger bag Robert was out the door and back out on the deck in record time. 

He took in the confused faces of the crew that were crowding around an undamaged lifeboat and back to Arthur who had his hand out for his bag. As soon as Robert let go of it Arthur was wiping the blood off of his fingers and digging through the pile of papers and other things Robert didn’t even know were. 

The ward let his gaze come to a rest on the doctor, surprised to see a pair of dark eyes looking around at all of them. Ariadne hadn’t let go of his hand but had adjusted her grip so she could card a hand through his curly mop offering what comfort she could though whispered words into his ear. Robert met the mans gaze a small smile on his own face, giving him a nod silently telling him he would be fine, after all Arthur had some sort of plan. 

“Darling, what are you looking for at a time like this?” Eames snapped, his friend was slowly bleeding to death and Arthur was taking his time rifling though a leather purse?

“Here it is.” The fighter smirked closing the bag once more to slip the strap over his head and moved to prop himself over Yusef so the doctor could meet his eyes, letting him see what was in his hand. Around them Eames and Ariadne exchanged confused glances but Robert just felt his jaw drop. 

“Yusef, Yusef, look at me.” Arthur stated drawing the mans weak stare. He held the glass vial in his hand up so the doctor could see it, or more importantly the glass needle inside of the container, the metal tip cushioned by a cap that swirled around the rounded tip of the vial. “This is Somncain,” Eames gaze shot to the needle and Ariadne jumped as he tensed. “You know what it does, you know the dangers;” Arthur continued ignoring the others now. “I can give it to you and get out to Miles- to a doctor, but you have to tell me; do you want it?” 

Silence settled for a moment and it was suffocating. Quietly Yusef peered next to him at Ariadne and then back to Arthur. The doctor nodded weakly and let his eyes fall shut to lay bonelessly against the deck.

“Arthur! You can’t-” Robert started but the fighter had already unscrewed the vial and was pulling the cap off of the metal needle with his teeth. “Arthur!” he watched helplessly as Arthur raised the needle into the air, bracing his weight on Yusef’s chest before bringing his hand down and plunging the needle right through Yusef’s ribcage and right into his heart watching carefully as the clear liquid flowed into the doctors blood stream. 

Ariadne let out a strangled yelp and Eames flung out an arm to keep her from pushing Arthur off of their friend. 

Carefully Arthur withdrew the needle and waited, pressing thin fingers onto the pulse point on Yusefs neck. “ Time?” 

“Twenty seconds.” Robert muttered keeping a close eye on the slowing rise and fall of the doctors’ chest. 

The fighter glanced up at Eames. “Can you ready the boat? We’re going to have to move fast once this kicks in.” 

~  
Arthur raised an eyebrow as he felt a blade be pressed against his throat. The taller pirate behind him snarled as Eames froze. “Ha, no casualties indeed, eh? What will you do if I kill your poor little passenger?” 

The blade dug into his skin as Eames took a hesitant step forward. “Come on now, I’m sure you don’t really want to do that.” The Captain stated but paused when Cobol raised the gun in his other hand towards him.

Arthur sighed inwardly at the dramatics of it all. Vaguely he wondered if Cobol had been hired out by Fischer-Marrow but rolled his eyes at the thought. Fischer-Marrow had standards when it came to the thugs it hired. 

A sound of incredulousness sounded in his ear and the fighter paused, “Oh, did I say that out loud?”

The two other men nodded dumbly and Eames couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur had been dropped on his head as a baby. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh Arthur looked over his shoulder at Cobol, “Well? How about it, did Fischer-Marrow hire you?”

Cobol sneered unwilling to take another hit to his dignity. “As if I would tell you!”

In a flurry of movements, Eames barely able to catch anything other then Arthur’s elbow planting itself in Cobol’s solar plexus and then heaving the other pirate over his persons by the hand with the knife. HE presumes that there were more moves there because the next thing the Captain of the Darling knows, the dark haired man is kneeling over Cobol’s sprawled form, the mans gun tucked into Arthur’s belt and blade that had once been pressed to his throat now cutting into Cobol’s. 

Eames knows his mouth is hanging open unattractively, it does that a lot around Arthur he notices, and stares at the two men in front of him. 

“Sure you don’t want to reconsider that?” Arthur asks eyes hinting with a deadly glint.

Cobol swallowed heavily, the blade so close it drew a bead of blood as he breathed. “W-what are you-u?” he panted looking up into steely brown eyes. “They s-sent me after a s-society brat an-and a runaway slave.”

Arthur smirked, letting a dimple show above the sharp glint of white teeth. “What they forgot to tell you, was just how dangerous a ‘runaway slave’ can be.”

Eames felt the shout bubble up in his throat but before it could leave his throat, Arthur had raised the stolen knife and swung it back down to bury it to the hilt in Cobol’s throat. The younger man watched as blood started to pool in the corner of their attackers mouth and Arthur smirked, leaning over so he could brush his lips next to Cobol’s ear. “My names Arthur you ingrate, but most pirates know me as just The Pointman.” 

The hired thug let out a noise comparable to that a pig makes on the way to the slaughterhouse. “And I am no ones slave asshole; I will serve none but one man, and that is by choice, maybe you’ve heard of Dom Cobb?” Flailing limbs twitch on the ground in horror at the name and Arthur watches dispassionately for a few moments as the pain and fear slowly flickers and fades from the man’s eyes as he slips away from the world. 

Getting to his feet the fighter withdrew the blade with a sickening squelching sound and wipes it off on Cobol’s coat so he can slip it into his belt next to the gun. Efficiently Arthur started to root through the dead mans pockets. 

“D-darling?” Eames seems to have finally found his voice as he looks at his unfazed passenger. “Pet, what are you doing?”

“he’s likely going to have information on him that I could use, maybe an updated map on Browning’s Navy route so Cobol would know where to hide his ship at what time…Aha!” Arthur smirked to himself as he pulled out a handful of rolled up papers from the inside jacket pocket. There’s a smaller knife in his hand as well but Arthur quickly makes it disappear and Eames can only wonder if it was there at all. 

The Captain steps a bit closer, weary of the large, growing, pool of blood that Arthur seems to be ignoring, but then again the blood is dividing and running around him like even it’s afraid to touch him; Eames can’t really blame it. He watches as the dark haired man unrolls the parchment papers and his jaw goes slack at the small pile of credits lying on top of what look to be Arthur’s maps. His jaw falls further in complete shock when Arthur tosses the credits away to focus solely on the drawings beneath; drawings only he can seem to understand and actually care about. 

“ARTHUR!” Eames voice is scandalized as he’s scooping up the loose papers before they can be carried away by the wind and whipping around to glare at his passenger. “These are credits!”

Brown eyes didn’t look away from his find. “Yeah…”

“Credits!” Eames said, voice too high, he glances at the small slips of paper before looking back at Arthur. “Signed by Fischer-Marrow! These can’t be rescinded…Jesus bloody Christ, we could buy an island with these things!” 

“Mhmm.” He still doesn’t look up and the pirate can only gape at him. 

“ARTHUR!”

Finally Arthur tears his eyes away in annoyance. “What?!” he snaps only to have Eames shove the money slips under his nose.

“Credits!” he repeats breathlessly. “You just threw them away.” 

The dark haired man rolled his eyes rolling up his paper to climb to his feet from where he had been kneeling. “Yes, I know, I don’t need them I have plenty already.”

“…plenty already?” This time he doesn’t demand an answer, he fears it might only hurt his brain further and Arthur doesn’t seem to want to push the subject. Silently to himself Eames can only wonder ‘What in the world are you Arthur? A fighter, a slave who managed escape, a Pirate…what?’ Suddenly a thought hit him. “HEY! You hit him when he had that gun point at me, what if you had missed! He would have shot me!”

Arthur rolled his eyes starting to move away from the crazy Captain. “The safety was on idiot. He may have been stupid but no self respecting thug is going to risk killing the people he’s supposed to be bringing in for a reward.”

 

 

“You’re staring.” Arthur muttered taking another sip from the bottle before looking over to see storm coloured eyes boring into his.

“I’m just thinking…wondering.”

Cocking his head to the side the younger pirate held back the sarcastic remark he wanted to say and instead asked. “What are you wondering about?”

Eames smiled a bit tipsily. “You.” He felt his chest constrict at the red that suddenly painted itself across Arthurs cheeks. 

Turning away Arthur tried to hide his rising blush by taking another swig of whatever tonic Eames had given him. “why would you be thinking about such a boring topic as me?”

The Captain of the Darling shook his head, “You’re not boring pet… quiet the contrary. I’m wondering what the hell you’ve experienced that has made you so…so… determined. What you were like as a child, as stern as you are now, did you get in fights a lot? Is that why you can take on men like Cobol without batting an eyelash? You’re a remarkable person Arthur, I’m just wondering how you came to be so.”

Later, Arthur, would chalk it up to the rum he had imbued that evening as to why he ever said what he did in response to Eames question.

“I’m not that interesting Mr. Eames.” Arthur replied drawing his knees up and looking out over the water. “I’m just the kid of a pirate who happened to rape a woman in the resulting chaos that was the destruction of Port Royal. I grew up in the ruins of that city most of my life.”

 

 

“You’re a very liberal man Mr. Eames.”  
“Pirate remember luv, I can be as liberal as I wish to be.”

 

“Oh my god, this is some kind of joke right! You’re… you’re like a fucking Robin Hook type of Pirate.”  
“‘Robin Hood’?”  
“You’ve never read Robin Hood? Guy lives in a forest with a bunch of his followers; takes from the rich, gives to the poor? ... You don’t read much at all do you?”  
“Not really, the occasional wanted poster here and there. I like to keep abreast of how much money my head is worth.”  
“As long as they don’t try to put a price on your ego, that number would be astounding.”  
“Aw, come on pet, lighten up.”  
Ariadne blinked as she watched her captain and the passenger bicker back and forth and   
slowly a smile crept onto her face as she leaned her back against the railing.   
“ Something amusing?” Robert asked seeing the woman next to her chuckle to herself.  
Brown eyes looked up and over to the ward beside her. “Oh, nothing really, it’s just,” Ariadne paused humming to herself in thought. “I guess it’s just strange to see Eames so playful… I’ve never heard him call anybody ‘pet’ before.”   
Robert let his eyes travel across the deck to watch his guard and Eames exchange quips back and forth. “For what it’s worth I don’t think Arthur’s ever been called pet before… actually, this is the most I’ve ever seen him express anything more then a glare.” 

 

 

“Uh, Arthur?”  
“Th-this isn’t what it looks like!”  
“…really? You’re going to have a hard time convincing me otherwise.”

“I want you to stop lying to me Arthur. You said you were heading north; how far north?” Eames growled leaning against the railing. “You have to at least tell me that before we set sail.”  
Arthur cocked his head to the side, staring at the captain with a judging gaze.   
Eames met his stare with one of his own, ocean coloured eyes daring to be lied to. But whatever the fighter had been searching for, he almost looked reassured as he sighed.   
“We’re heading to Limbo.” 

 

“You should go with him.” Cobb stated from directly behind him making Arthur jump a little.  
Brown eyes snapped away from the boat at the dock to the island and Arthur shook his head. “I…I can’t, I promised R-”  
“Arthur!” A shrill voice behind Dom had both men turning to see a very indignant Robert standing there looking, well for a lack of a better word, extremely pissed off. “I swear, if you even dare to utter the fact that you promised to protect me as the reason why you’re not on that boat, I will purposely get Saito to run you through with his sword!” The heir huffed.  
The fighter paused taking in his charges red cheeks and exasperation. “B-but…”  
Taking pity on the younger man Cobb reached out to lay a comforting hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I think what he’s trying to say is ‘get going’. Arthur, you can’t let him just sail away like this. If you do, chances are that you’ll never see him again.”  
Arthur felt the air in his lungs leave him as his blood ran cold at Dom’s words. Never again? Never see Eames again? Images of the Captain flashed through his mind, him steering the ship in no general direction, him looking sheepish as Ariadne scolded him for falling asleep during one of her check lists, him fighting off two of Browning’s men at once, him and Yusef trading the bottle of rum back and forth with growing tipsiness, Eames tossing his head back in sharp laughter as they sat up in the crows nest… Arthur felt his heart thudding inside his chest. But not in a good way.  
As if recognizing the realization behind the chocolate eyes Robert and Dom exchanged glances and smiles. “And don’t worry about Rob here, we’ll keep him safe. Saito won’t let anything happen to him while he’s on his island.” Dom smiled getting rid of the last bit of hesitance in the fighter.  
Nodding Arthur barely bit back the large grin trying to take up a place on his own face and swallowed thickly, his throat oddly dry. “Thank you.” Whipping around on his heel the brunette paused once more, shocked to see Saito standing right behind him, Arthur’s leather bag clutched in his hand.   
Holding out the satchel Saito cocked his head towards the dock. “You should hurry.” He stated simply.   
Shaking hands took the bag from the older man and like a dart; Arthur was off, running down the hill as fast as he could, not once looking back.

~  
Eames sighed heavily as he leaned bodily on the wooden steering wheel, an odd reluctance settling on his shoulders. Well, maybe not so odd. There was a presence missing. A stern pair of chocolate eyes, a pair of strong hands pulling the sails open 

 

Eames looked over the side of the railing down at Ariadne who was staring up at them a wicked grin on her face, clearly visible even from their distance. He couldn’t help his own grin spreading across his face as he turned back to the brunette behind him. “You know there’s no docks around for days, you missed your chance to get off.” 

Arthur smirked back at him. “You’re assuming I get off with out you.” 

The Captains eyes darkened, a smirk of his own playfully flittering across his lips. Snapping forward he yanked the stealthy fighter into his grasp, holding him tightly against his chest. In response Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck his smirk falling away to a gentle smile that had Eames heart doing funny little gymnastics inside his chest. “Well I guess your stuck here… with me…forever.” 

Half lidded chocolate eyes gazed up at him warmly, lithe fingers tugging on the shorter hair at the back of Eames neck. “Forever?” Arthur muttered hopefully.

Eames nodded ducking his head to hover his lips over the other mans nodding happily and muttered a ‘ Yup’ before finally closed the distance between them.

Below them on deck Ariadne lowered the telescope a bit, her grin threatening to spilt her face in half as she turned to the rest of the crew standing behind her nervously. The navigator didn’t even need to say anything, she just kept smiling and did a silent ‘SCORE’ motion. Around her shouts erupted, catcalls were whistled and loud cheers made their way up from the deck to the crows nest

Arthur pulled away momentarily to glance over the railing to the crew below, letting a light chuckle escape him. 

~  
“Think they’ll be okay?” Cobb couldn’t help but ask as he leaned against the marble railings of Saito’s veranda. 

The Japanese man beside him looked up at the sky thoughtfully. “I imagine they will be.”

“I just worry about Arthur, he’s not used to being at sea for so long,” Dom fretted twirling the metal cup in between his hands. “What if Eames lets something happen to him and then they get caught and-” 

“Stop.” Saito’s quiet command halted the Pirate kings words where they were. “You know he will be well taken care of, I would tell you to stop worrying but it would be a waste of breath.” He reached out taking the drink from Dom’s hands. “I believe Eames will take fine care of Arthur.”

 

Eames- Captains Darling  
Arthur- Pirate who worked for Cobb/ Mal  
Ariadne- Navigator for Eames  
Yusef- Doctor on Darling  
Cobb- Pirate King ‘Extractor’  
Mal- Captain of Inception with Dom  
Saito- Second largest Trading company in the World  
Browning- First largest, corrupt Trading company in the World  
Robert- Ward in Browning’s care  
Miles- Doctor on an isle


	16. X-Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House MD/Crossing Jordan/CSI:Las Vegas/Sue Thomas F.B.Eye. 
> 
> Robert Chase, Nigel townsed, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Bobby Manning. (THIS IS FROM 2011!!!)

To any person who didn’t know them, this would have seemed like quite a sight. An accident; just a small embarrassment in public as the young, hyper, brunette spun on his heel, only to slip and grab the brown haired woman beside him dragging her with him as he fell to the floor. And not seconds later, a tall blue eyed blonde dodged someone walking in front of him only to trip over the woman’s legs and land flat on his face beside the other man.

But to those who knew Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle, know that Greg, while graceful, does have his moments of being a klutz, and Sara does not have the best balance in the world. But one would assume being a doctor Robert Chase would have excellent coordination. However when one is late to a place where Dr. House is already… well, you know you’re in trouble and rushing is your only option.

But, because the blue eyed, FBI agent did know them, he only shook his head in shame as the three fell to the floor in a heap. Bobby moved away from Jack causing his friend to raise an eyebrow as the Aussie pulled out his cell phone. He stood on the edge of the ring that had formed around the three on the ground to watch them struggle to their feet, snapping a few pictures for blackmail later.

“That was awesome. Defiantly give you a ten for landing.” Bobby laughed causing the mess of limbs to turn and look at him with identical glares on their faces. 

“Shut up Bobby.” Sara growled, finally managing to climb to her feet as said man reached out to help Chase to his feet.

“Owe.” The blonde muttered rubbing his elbow as Bobby brushed dirt off the front of his jacket. 

Greg, having been winded when his co worker landed on him, sat up and looked around. “Where’d you guys come from?” he asked with a frown at the two Australians. 

Bobby motioned over his shoulder to the dark haired man standing next to a blonde woman holding the leash to a golden retriever. 

Chase leant back to look at the two and raised an eyebrow. “Those’re your agent friends?” Bobby nodded and Chase waved at them before he froze. “Bullocks, what time is it?” 

The FBI agent looked down at the phone in his hand. “Almost half past, Why?” 

Chase swore under his breath and patted Bobby’s shoulder before sweeping forward and kissing Sara lightly on the cheek. The blonde turned in the direction he had been going before being so kindly tripped. “House is gonna murder me if I’m any later.”

The cop and two CSI’s watched in amusement as Chase dashed across the room, almost running into an elderly lady on his way. “I suppose some things don’t change do they?” Sara chuckled helping Greg to his feet before turning to look at Manning beside her.

“Wanna grab a coffee?”

“Sure why not.” Bobby pocketed his phone.

~

Chase skidded to a stop beside the table outside the small cafeteria where House, Cameron and Foreman were already seated at. 

“You’re late.” House frowned glancing away from his sandwich to his watch. Usually Chase was the first one anywhere. “Beyond Late.”

“Sorry.” He apologized out of breath. “I ran into an old friend.” The Oz added looking down at his clothes and, in vain, tried to brush the dust marks off of it he had gotten from the floor.

“Metaphorically… or actually literally?” Cameron asked peering over her medical magazine before snickering and leaning over to pull a dust ball off of his suit jacket.

Blue eyes glared at her before the Intensivist looked at his boss. “Why exactly did we have to fly to California anyway?”

“Free flight, all expenses paid on Cuddy’s bill... Why not fly to California?” House took another bite of his sandwich.

Foreman shook his head. “It’s a new course; it’s going to be mandatory for most Doctor’s, cops, lawyers and such.”

“But what’s it for?” Chase asked again.

The shorter man shrugged, “Got me.”

~

“Sure you’re okay?” Sara asked as Greg held his wrist tightly wincing as he sat down at one of the tables inside the coffee shop.

The ex-lab rat waved off her concern putting his sore wrist down on his lap. “I’m fine, probably just fell on it wrong.” 

“Why don’t you get Rob to check it when he gets back from talking to his boss?” Bobby questioned setting down the tray of coffees he had been appointed to go get... and pay for…

Greg just rolled his eyes. “It’s fine… I’m not twelve guys.”

The dark haired Australian eyes went round. “Thank god for that, remember what happened when you were twelve. That day at the skate park.” Sara snorted into her coffee, coughing to cover up her laugh. “Try explaining that one again.”

Greg shivered at the thought. He didn’t know his mom could be that scary. “I’m sure that given the proper amount of time, we would have been able to think of something better then ‘Nig` dropped a dictionary on me’.”

Bobby leant back in his seat with a smirk. “Speaking of the idiot, I thought I saw`im flying through here earlier.” 

“You did,” Sara nodded. “He was dragging some others behind him so I think it may be a while before he gets here and they get feeling back in their arms.”

“You better not be talking bad about me my luv.” The three jumped at the familiar English accent behind them. “`specially not after your wonderful performance of grace and agility a few minutes ago in the lobby.”

Greg felt the corners of his ears turn red as he turned to the long dark haired man behind him. “We’re not going to live that one down are we?” he asked dejectedly.

The ME laughed patting his shoulder. “Not for a while Sanders, Not for a while.” Nigel glanced around the table. “Where’s Robert? I thought I saw him fall with you guys?”

Sara motioned over her shoulder. “He had to go find his boss so he took off.” She looked up at the clock on the wall. “He should be back soon though.”

Nigel rubbed his hands together sliding into the seat next to Bobby. “Excellent, excellent. Because I have gotten my hands on a good bit of info, you’ll all just die to have.”

Brown eyes sparkled with mischief as Greg leaned forward. “If you’re this excited, it should be good.” 

Warily, Sara and Bobby exchanged glances before leaning into the table to hear. “You remember back in Australia, when we all took that seminar class together?” Nigel started his grin almost splitting his face. “You remember that teacher we had, Miss Graham?” He watched in amusement as their eyes went wide in shock and understanding.

~

Chase rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the table his friends were seated at. Throwing his jacket onto Sara’s head he collapsed in the empty seat beside the woman and let his forehead hit the cold steel table. 

“Thanks.” The CSI stated removing the suit jacket and put it on her lap instead of her head. “What’s wrong with you.”

“I hate my life.” Robert muttered his voice muffled as he spoke into the table.

“Aww, come on mate, can’t be that bad.” Bobby chuckled reaching over to place the now cold coffee he had been saving for the blonde, in front of him.

Blue eyes met blue as the doctor looked up at the FBI agent. “I’ve gotten four hours of sleep in the past three days and suddenly my dipstick of a boss decides to spring on us this mysterious course we all have to have.” Chase muttered ignoring the smirk on Nigel’s face. “Excuse me if I can’t find joy right now.”

Nigel leant forward. “Well sourpuss, I can tell you something that will cheer you right up.” At the disbelieving look the young Aussie was giving him, the coroner grinned. “See if you can remember. In Melbourne, Australia, the summer of ’86, in the classroom in the upper left hand corner,” Chases eyes went wide. “Guess what our lovely Miss Graham is teaching tomorrow?”

~

Bobby looked over at the empty table by the window. Shifting his bag on his shoulder he turned to Jack beside him. “Hey Sparky, You’ll survive if I leave you alone won’t cha?”

Jack frowned looking at his friend. “Why, where are you going to sit?”

The taller Aussie motioned behind him to the window seats. “A couple of my old buddies are here so I’m gonna go hang with them.” Jack nodded in understanding and with a smile said goodbye and turned back to Sue. 

Throwing his things onto the table Bobby only had to wait a few minutes before Rob walked in with the grouchy doctor and his co-workers behind him.

Tossing the water bottle back and forth between each hand Chase noticed the brown haired man waiting for him by the window. Without a word to the others the blonde made a bee line right for him.

“Where are you going?” House asked confused as to why his minion was walking away without his permission.

Chase paused and looked at House over his shoulder. “Over there. Bye.” He stated simply before dodging tables and chairs grouped together to grab the chair closest to the window next to Bobby. “Hey.”

“Mornin’, any sign of the others?” The FBI agent asked as Chase leant back in his chair.

Blonde hair fell into his eyes as Rob shook his head. “Not yet, but give it time, Nigel will be next,” As if to prove his statement the Englishman walked into the room surrounded by a group of people, A short Indian man whose name badge showed a name that would take the two Australians years to learn how to say…and even longer to learn how to spell. Right on his other side was a slightly taller woman with long red hair and frilly clothes. From his spot Bobby could make out ‘Lily’ in loopy handwriting on the name tag around her neck. Behind those three was a taller bald man who looked like he was walking a very thin line between sanity and crazy. His badge read ‘Dr. Macy’ while the dark haired woman’s next to him read ‘Jordan C.’ 

Bobby and Rob exchanged knowing glances. This was the Jordon Cavanaugh that Nigel kept going on and on about. The obsessive, compulsive, controlling and often unruly woman, who liked to solve cases on her own, while managing to piss off everyone around her and break all the laws, all without getting fired. It was here that Chase decided to keep her from meeting his boss if at all possible. 

Behind her was a tired looking man who was at least a foot taller then Jordan. His baby face was deceiving as he looked around the room in wonder letting the two men see the gun and NYPD police badge on his hip. The tag around his neck labeled him as ‘Dect. Woody’.

Immediately Nigel perked up at seeing them, and after giving the short man beside him a clap on the shoulder the coroner made his way over. Turning the chair around so Nigel could lean against it instead of the table the dark haired man looked around. “Third place, that’s a new one.” He looked over at Bobby. “Usually you’re the last. Guess we’re just waiting on the grim-kids.” 

Chase laughed at the indignant scowl on Bobby’s face. “Sara and Greg are coming off of late-side, cut them some slack. They’ll be the last ones here.”

The three men talked between themselves as the room slowly filled with people. Finally it was five to ten and the room was full of groups of people from various professions, some famous, some beginners. All here for the same purpose… and hopefully soon they would find out what that purpose was. Well… not too soon with them here.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three,” Chase looked up from his watch to the doorway. “Two anddddd one.” Just as he hit one a sheepish and tired looking Sara ran into the room pulling a not even close to conscious Greg behind her; much to the chagrin of the pretty blonde next to them who had been sent to find the two.

Ignoring Catherine’s glare at almost being late Sara tugged Greg towards the window chairs. Throwing her bag onto the table along with everyone else’s Sara rubbed her eyes. “It is way too early for this.”

Nigel grinned and poked the young brunette beside him. “Sanders here agrees with you, I think.”

Greg swatted the hand away from him as he narrowed his eyes at Robs watch trying to actually see it. “Wha’ time is it?” he yawned.

“Exactly ten,” Chase grinned looking towards the door on the other side of the room as Greg groaned and put his head down on the table, pillowed in his arms. “Which also means-”

Before he could finish the farther door swung open and slammed into the wall behind it causing the room to fall to a quick silence (Even House had stopped speaking). An older woman entered the room her silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and the beads around her neck were slightly askew as they were stuck to the clipboard in her hands. She wore a beige hippy skirt and a white shoulder top that had bell sleeves. Throwing her stack of books she had had under her arm onto the desk the older woman leaned against the chalk board and straightened her clipboard. “Alright everybody, sit down and shut up. When I point to you state your ID number, profession, Location, and your name. We’ll start with you.” She pointed at the strawberry blonde that had come in behind Sara and Greg.

The woman blinked in confusion before replying. “Uh, Number 46, CSI: Las Vegas, Catherine Willows.” Blue eyes turned to look at the much older man next to her who merely shrugged and gave his own information.

“Number 48, CSI: Las Vegas, Gilbert Grissom.” There was a bit of a murmur from those in a similar field to CSI, where the bug man was a big name.

“Alright, alright, shut it.” The teacher snapped pointing to the short haired brunette man next to Gil. “You pretty boy?”

The Texan blinked at what she called him before frowning. “Number 47, CSI: Las Vegas, and the name is Nick Stokes ma’am.”

(When it gets around to them)

“Number 63, Doctor Robert Chase, Intensivist, Princeton Plains borough.” Chase grinned as he saw the older woman’s hand stop.

“Number 72, the wonderfully skilled Mortician of Boston, Yours truly, Nigel Townsend.” Nigel defiantly heard that pencil snap.

“My number is 51, CSI of Las Vegas at night and superhero by day, Gregory Sanders.” That was a whimper if Greg ever heard one.

“Number 13, the ever intriguing and good looking man we all know as Bobby Manning, employed by the FBI of Washington.” Bobby watched as Miss Graham’s wide eyes looked up in their direction.

“Number 49, the work-a-holic CSI, currently of the Las Vegas Crime lab, Sara Sidle.” Sara plugged her ears.

The scream that followed that action could be heard across the entire building, right down to the sponsor table and to the people in charge of the course who were standing beside the booth. Papers were tossed into the air as the old woman made a grab for her bags and was making her way out of the room before anyone could say anything. But you could still hear the crazy old lady as she ran down the hallway. “AHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! NEVER AGAIN! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE! THEY’RE CRAZY!!!”

The entire room was staring at the group of five friends, their co-workers giving them an even stranger glance. But the five merely sat there, amused…. Defiantly amused.

“She took that better then I thought she would’ve.” Bobby stated breaking the silence of the room raising his hand. Chase and Sara nodded in agreement each giving him a high five. 

Greg shook his head, fully awake now from the scream. “I think my ears are still ringing.”

Nigel laughed and soon the five of them were laughing right along with him ignoring all the looks in their direction.  
~

Nigel: Officer Candidate School ‘History of Europe’s upper class’, Wassail- hundred eighty proof baby puke  
Boston: The Naked City  
Las Vegas: The City That Never sleeps  
New York: The city of Lights  
~

Chase grinned sheepishly up at his boss. “Well we kind of work in a full circle.” He waved his finger around the group of friends as House looked at him curiously. “Well Bobby works with the living,”

“Rob works with the nearly dying,” Sara offered.

Bobby smiled. “Sara and Greggo work with the newly dead.”

“And Nige takes care of them from there.” Chase finished with a grin at House’s dubious expression. “A line more than a circle really, but we covered all the bases I think.”  
~  
Chase looked up at Foreman who plopped down into the chair in front of him. The blonde straightened the towel around his waist before he looked across the table at the dark skinned man, raising an eyebrow as a silent question. 

Foreman hung his head not really wanting to repeat what he had just witnessed between House and Cameron… and the… kissing. Mind you running to Chase who had been in love with Cameron and telling him this news probably wasn’t one of his best ideas but Chase just raised a hand, cutting him off before he could speak.

“You saw Cam and House?” he guessed with a pitying smile. That scene was never fun to walk in on. 

The Neurologist frowned. “How did you-”

The door to Chase’s suite burst open causing both men to jump in surprise as a very angry looking Sara Sidle strode into the room slamming the door behind her.

“What happened to you?” Blonde brows nearly disappeared into his hairline as Chase took in the slinky red dress and heels, the fancy hair-do and make-up… not to mention the murderous look on the brunettes face.

Sara swore under her breath as she marched, as best she could in stilettos, over to the open suitcase on Chase’s bed. “What do you think happened? Nigel attacked me!” The CSI dug though her friends’ shirts for ‘proper’ clothing. 

“Greg didn’t help?” Chase chuckled catching the shirt Sara threw at him and slipped it on.

Her eyes narrowed. “Oh he helped alright. Helped Nigel!” She glared at the blonde as he laughed again. “Oh shut up.” She grabbed a red button up dress shirt and a pair of his jeans before heading for the bathroom.

The blonde doctor shook his head taking a sip of his coffee. He looked up as he felt Foreman’s eyes land on him. “What?”

“I’ve decided I’m not going to even ask anymore.” The older doctor just raised his hands in defeat. “I think I’m the only one left in this resort who hasn’t gone crazy.”

“We aren’t crazy mate, just get bored easy.” Bobby’s voice stated as the other Australian entered the room a pair of shoes in his hand.

“Why does everybody feel the need to pick the lock to my room?” Chase muttered blowing a piece of hair out of his face as he got up and strode over to his suitcase. He grabbed another pair of faded jeans and slipped them on under his towel. The blonde then tossed the towel to Bobby who hung it on the doorknob to the bathroom. 

“You just naturally attract us all, s`all.” Bobby laughed as he hooked his thumbs on his pockets. “Hey Sara, I got your runners.”

The bathroom door opened and Sara stepped out as she tucked the front of the red dress shirt into the jeans. “Thanks Bobby.” She took the shoes and sat down next to Chase on the bed who was putting on his own sneakers. “I’m leaving all that crap in your bathroom. I don’t ever want to touch it again.”

Chase grinned sympathetically. “Nige would be crushed if he heard you calling his works of art ‘crap’.” 

Manning leaned back a few steps to see the low cut dress thrown haphazardly on the floor and the spiky shoes next to it. The FBI agent winced. “Did you kick them with those things on?” 

Sara smirked. “Greg and Nigel will be nursing those bruises for years to come.”

Bobby and Chase exchanged glances before they shook their head trying to dispel the idea of a best case scenario where their friends would still be in one piece when they saw them. “We should go, they only serve the breakfast special till `leven thirty.” Bobby stated checking his watch.

Chase nodded and the two got up from the bed and headed for the door. The blonde let his friends leave first before turning back to look at the other doctor who had buried his nose in the local newspaper to try and ignore the three crazy’s in the room. “You alright by yourself here?” he asked.

“Yea,” Foreman nodded “I’m thinking of calling Cuddy and I’m wondering if begging her to let me come back to work might be a bit much.” 

The Intensivist smiled grabbing his keys and wallet, shoving them into his pocket. “I’d try pleading first, and only beg if you have no options left.” He advised grabbing the edge of the door as he made to leave. “There’s beer in the mini-fridge if you want, Later Foreman.” 

~

“Why did we agree to Yoga again?” Bobby growled as he felt the strain in his leg muscles as he bent down to touch the mat.

~

“That’s it, I’m done.” Chase muttered stopping his machine.

“That’s all?” Bobby asked. “That was like, five minutes… not even.”

The blonde bent over putting his hands on his knees. “I only run a short distance, from ‘point A’ to ‘point B’; usually to save a patient who’s croaking. I have no need to be like you lot, running around chasing bad guys 24/7.”

Nigel laughed from his treadmill next to Chases. “Ah, he’s a sprinter not a runner.”

“Hilarious.” The doctor muttered climbing off the running machine. “I’ll see you wankers in the pool.”

Sara gazed over her shoulder. “Make sure you put some drinks on ice for us.”

“And the icy-hot patches too.” The resident mortician added already feeling the burning sensation.

Chase nodded. “Yea, you guys just have fun.” 

~

“I can’t believe Sara beat Bobby.” Greg muttered looking between the two people floating in front of him as he sat on the edge of the pool. 

“That just means you owe me ten dollars.” Rob said as he swam by splashing water onto Sara causing the floating woman to glare at him. “But I’ll be nice and take my payment as drinks instead.”

“How generous.” Greg stuck out his tongue before narrowing his eyes at the exhausted looking Aussie floating next to Sara. “Thanks for nothing.” 

“Yea well, excuse me for going up against ex-SWAT and losing.” Bobby stated as Nigel came back carrying a load of towels.

Sara turned her head sideways and up out of the water. “I haven’t been SWAT for nearly ten years. And when I was it was only for eighteen months.”

Chase came up beside her as Sara flipped upright to sit on his knee. “Yea, but saying you’re SWAT makes it easier for him to say he’s lost.”

“Oh come on now luv, nobody likes a sore loser.” Nigel joked as he sat down next to Greg.  
~  
Greg and the others watched as the strange blue tablet that had been sitting on Rob’s towel was knocked into the pool. “Nice move that was probably somebody’s.”

Chase grinned as he threw his towel down and went up to the pools edge getting ready to dive. “I’ll just go get it…” he paused at the side and cocked his head looking down into the water.

Sara and Bobby exchanged glances before coming up behind their friend. 

“What is it?” Nigel asked raising an eyebrow as he and Greg came up on Chase’s other side. The group peered into the water. “Oh… That’s not good.”

“Probably not.” Sara muttered as they watched the blue tablet start to dissolve in the water, slowly turning the entire pool a dark blue colour.

“Umm….” The blonde started to back up as the dye reached the surface and started spreading outwards. “I think we should leave now.”

The others nodded and the entire group whipped around and made a mad scramble for the doorway.

“Do you think it’s going to be able to be cleaned?” Greg questioned as he led the group up the back stairs in a jog.

Robert shook his head. “I don’t know, and I don’t care. I’m not sticking around to see if they’ll make us clean it out either!” he huffed climbing two stairs at a time with Bobby right on his heels.

“What the hell was it anyway? A dye tablet?” Nigel wondered aloud as they slowed down and come out on their floor ignoring the strange looks people gave them as they rushed by them.

“It looked like a chlorine puck.” Greg said as the group threw open the door to Sara’s room and ran inside. The door was slammed behind them and a hush fell on friends.   
Bobby was the first to break, as a snort of laughter escaped him and soon all the others were doubled over trying to catch their breath between fits of laughter.

 

 

#’s  
\- 46 Catherine Willows  
\- 47 Nick Stokes  
-48 Gilbert Grissom  
-49 Sara Sidle  
-50 Warrick Brown  
-51 Greg Sanders

*63 Robert Chase   
*64 Allison Cameron   
*65 Gregory House  
*66 Eric Foreman

 

=71 Dr. Mahesh 'Bug' Vijayaraghavensatanaryanamurthy   
=72 Nigel Townsend  
=73 Lily Lebowski   
=74 Jordon Cavannaugh  
=75 Dr. Garret Macy  
=76 Dect.Woody Hoyt

~11 Jack Hudson  
~12 Sue Thomas  
~13 Bobby Manning  
~14 Myles Leland III  
~15 Tara Williams


	17. The Avenger

Clint and Laura were both assassin’s once apon a time. They fell in love and have kids. Neither of them stop being badass and good at killing. Even enjoying it, it kind of makes Laura hot. It’s harder now with the kids but they make do. After everything with the registration Clint kidnaps Ross to give to Laura as a present. On their date night Nat and the other avengers have the kids, Wanda wants to teach Will how to walk, and so together Laura and Clint take care of Ross, torturing him and gathering information out of him. Ross threatens them but they laugh it off, cause they’re so far off the map not even Tony could find them. After they finally kill him a few hours later they make out. Clint digs a new garden bed and Laura buries the body there. They clean up the room and re-paint to cover the blood smell. Then they have a bonfire burning all of Ross’s stuff. The avengers drop off the kids being none the wiser, although Nat might know from experience.

Several months later Tony and Bruce is outside with the kids digging in the yard when they come across what to Bruce looks like a finger bone. Cooper laughs and grabs it and is all like, “I Get to tell dad that he didn’t dig deep enough again!” 

Lila shouts that that isn’t fair!

Bruce and Tony look a little green and confront Clint and Laura as they’re tossing the bone in the garbage. They both kind of shrug and are all chill and lax about it. “We get kind of sloppy near the end sometimes,” Laura laughs tossing her dish towel onto her husbands shoulder. “Besides, it’s a fun hide and go seek game for the kids.” Clint adds. 

Laura shakes her head, “I told you that you didn’t go down far enough.”

Clint leers, “Oh I didn’t hear any complaints about how far I went down at the time. ” Laura huffs and slaps his arm while Bruce and Tony are shell shocked. 

“What else did you think they did on their date night?” Nat asks appearing behind them, glass of lemonade in hand and sunglasses on. Tony kind of sits down in the middle of the floor. Clint laughs and goes outside to check on the kids, ruffling tony’s hair as he passes. Tony just whimpers.


	18. The Avengers

-As a team building exercise Fury gathers the Avengers and tells them they are to track and apprehend Clint. Mostly to see how they work together as a team and to see how smart and resourceful they are. Fury gives a grumbling Clint a one hour head start. The others think it will be a cakewalk but are shocked when Fury gives them a whole week, they (re: Tony) say that they wont need that long. They’re shocked when they can’t immediately locate him. Tony gets the first hit on his location and tries to go after him alone, but Clint just raises an eyebrow and shoots an ordinary arrow straight into the one vulnerable spot on iron mans back where the thruster is. Tony loses power and by the time he manages to get the suit off Clint is gone, but he’s left Tony a smiley face on the faceplate of his suit. Three days later they get a hit on his location in the middle of (a forest or a desert, probably a desert) Bruce is off doing Bruce things in a third world country when he runs into Clint whose running away from a drug cartel. Bruce turns into the hulk right in front of Clint, but the archer doesn’t even flinch. Hulk doesn’t know what to do for a moment because Clint’s not fighting him or scared of him. Clint smirks at the hulk and congratulates him on beating Loki up like he did. He then proceeds to teach the hulk how to fist bump. Bruce wakes up with Clint gone and the rest of the team fly the quinjet to pick him up.   
They meet up after four more days of not being able to find Clint when they finally get a ping on his location again. They get to Milyasa and spilt up to try and find him, Cap and Nat and Bruce with Tony. Steve is chasing Clint whose running on rooftops ala Jason Bourne movie when he gets cornered and Clint turns around to save him, sliding down between the walls. Together they take down the people attacking Steve and Nat shows up, she looks at clint and asks how the search is coming. He shruggs and says it would be better if he had help. Nat roundhouse kicks Steve knocking him unconscious so they can make their escape. Tony and bruce find Steve a little while later and are very confused. They head back to the helicarrier and Fury shakes his head at the three of them. Tony is taking it personally now, even Steve is both amazed at Clints level of evasion skills and hurt that Nat would turn on them like this. Hill snorts into her coffee, mutters something about co-dependance and Hungary and something that sounds suspiciously like like world dominance, but Steve thinks its better if he stops listening. Plausible Deniablitly and all that.  
Finally jarvis says he’s located Nat and Clint and Tony and Steve are out of their seats before the ai is done talking. Bruce just looks at Fury and sighs, “Do you normally take down Hydra bases in the ruse of team bonding exercises?” Fury smirks and shurgs, “If it works it works.”  
They get to the hydra base and are getting ready to grab Clint and nat when Clint looks at them asking them what was taking them so long. And that the base is just over that hill and would you hurry up?


	19. The Avengers

Clint gets sent back in time from a future where Thanos has taken over Earth and several other relams. Tony and Loki use magic and science to send him back. Everyone else is dead, Natasha first and then the hulk shortly after her when he attacked in anger at her death (they were married). Steve and Bucky fall next when they get overwhelmed and IronMan and Hawkeye can’t get to them in time. Shield falls to Hydra. Thor and a league of asgardians die after that when Asgard falls. So Clint gets sent back in time to change things. He appears in hiis younger self in the middle of a shield hallway walking with Natasha on their way to meet with Phil and Fury to debrief on Tony Stark being killed by the ten rings. Natashas worried when Clint suddenly gets a headrush but Clint takes a moment to oreintate himself in the past. Finally he gets with it and goes to the debreif. He is annoyed they actually think hes dead, so he says hes going to go rescue Stark on his own since Fury isn’t doing anything. Coulson gets a strike team together, him, Nat, and Clint and they go after Stark. Clint flies them right where they need to be and they make short work of the ten rings agents that are there. Clint, looks at Phil before they’re dropped and is all like, ‘remind me when this is over to tell you I love you.’ Phil is extremely flustered, but Clint is taking his chance this time around to make sure Phil stays alive and that they get a chance to be together. 

Clint barges into the room where Tony and yinsen are, killing one of the last few bad guys in the compound. Tony is shocked to see a rescue squad, he thinks Rodhey sent them, but Natasha’s all like, actually we’re shield. Phil and Nat can’t help staring at the arc reactor but Clint is all like, ‘lets torch this place, get the hell out of here.’ And on their way out clint stops when he hears back up coming towards them. Clint looks at Tony and asks if he had time to build the repuslors yet. Tony stares at him in shock, ‘Like how did you know about that?” They still manage to fight their way out and bring Tony back to the Helicarrier much to Fury’s surprise. Clint visits Tony in medical afterwards and the two snark at each other for a bit until Coulson comes to take Tony to Rhodey.   
As a parting comment Clint tells Tony that he’s glad he’s alive, and that as much as it will hurt and suck, he should look at the files that pepper gets from the first movie about all the under the table dealings that Obie’s been doing.   
Clint tells Coulson that he loves him when Tony’s out of the room. Phil turns red but steps closer, ‘what made you decide to finally say something?’ ‘Sometimes I think that you’re infalable, that I can never lose you so telling you now wont be any different then in another week or so. I don’t want to take that chance ever again. I love you Phil, I need you to know that.” “that’s very deep Agent barton. But I suppose now would be a good time to tell you I love you as well.” Clints smile is so beaming he’s actually scaring everyone for the rest of the day. They go out to lunch while dropping Stark off at an In-and-Out, because as someone told Clint before, you’re in LA, you should not be going to a BK. Go for the fires. I don’t care how long you’ve been in the desert tony. Have some self respect.  
Phil doesn’t know how he feels about Stark being there for their first dinner date. Clint laughs and replies that he doubts it’ll be the last date Stark is on with them. Phil blances.

A few months later Captain America is found and Clint gets to watch Phil be a fanboy. He tells fury how he thinks the whole letting him wake up in a set is a terrible stupid idea, because hey, he’s seen the footage, and while it’s hilarious, it’s also incredably awful to make Steve go through that again. But fury does it anyway. Clint drags Nat out to the middle of times square to wait for the Cap to go running by. They snag him and drag him to a starbucks, because he’s panicing and the sugar will help his shakes and such. Steve sits and listens to them explain who they are and how he was found in the ice. Steve appreicates the honesty. Clint tells him everyones dead except for Peggy. Steve says that’s a bit too much honesty. Clint laughs and gets them more drinks just as Phil shows up looking very confused as to why they’re all in a starbucks. Clint gets him a drink and pushes him next to steve and giving him a kiss. Phil is embaressed but Clint just is like, ‘Steve doesn’t care, do you steve.’ Like it’s an actual question and before giving him time to answer, just moves on to explaining how times have changed and that phils a huge fanboy. It’s due to Clint treating him like a normal person that Steve agrees to go back with them to Shield. Clint tells him Nat is a great welcome wagon and that if he has any quesitons there’s all their numbers. Phil and nat wonder how Clint knew steve would run, and why is he being so weird and calm about the whole thing. Clitn just smiles msteriously causing Nat to punch him.

Clint starts digging his nose into hydra bases just as Tony completes the Iron Man suit. It’s after the test run that tony comes back to find Clint sitting on his work bench and petting Dummy whose soaking up the attention. He’s already made friends with Jarvis but being kind and treating him like a sentiant machine. Tony’s impressed if a bit skectical. They get along like water on fire and Tony loves it. Clint is there when obie visits the first time, clint is like ice to him. Tony’s hurt but clint asks if he’s looked at the files he told him too. Tony says no, but he’ll do it right now. Then Tony gets locked out of SI and Clint and Tony break into SI computers to get to tony’s computer. On their way out they get chased by Security and when they get back to the mansion and read the files, tony’s heartbroken. Clint comforts him but stark turns accusations on Clint that he planted the files but then they’re attacked at the house by obie and a team of mercanarys. Clint spins on tony asking. shouting that did he leave palns for his iron man suit in the fuckign cave! And oh my god, he still got them! Tony fires back that his rescue was a little shocking and fast considering he was classified as dead and that he didn’t have time to grab his plans before Lcint and nat spirited them away, besides he had the arc reactor already and the plans in his head. Clint just sighs while fighting bad guys and is all like, ‘I hate when I forget how fast you work. Gensuis, I swear.’

They get tony’s arc ractor when Clint gets shot. Despite the wound Clint shoves the one Pepper cased up for him back into Tony and is all like, ‘this whole arc reactor thign going off, really needs to stop happening. It’s giving me a bad heart condition.” Tony’s conufsed but then Phil and a shield team swoop in and Tony goes for Iron man. Phils mad that his boyfriend got hurt but goes to back Tony up despite or because of Clint asking him too. 

After the fight Phil mentions that Rogers and Nat are looking for Clint. Tony asks who rogers is, and phils says steve rogers, capt america was pulled out of the ice. Tony shuts down thinking clints got a new BFF. Clint just shurgs, says Iron Man is still his favourite. Tony blushes just as Pepper comes to meet them. 

Clint goes to se Obie afterwards (if they don’t kill him) tells him that hehad the best things in the world and Tony’s love. How could he just throw that away. Tony and Phil overhear him.

Later on, Clint goes and see Bruce, doesn’t try to drag him in or anything, just shows him the picture of Ross, who he’s killed so future events don’t happen. Bruce asks him what he wants in return, very wary. Clint blinks at him then smiles and shrugs. “Don’t dismiss Nat when she’s ordered to find you? Now if you’ll excuse me, I borrowed one of tony’s jets and should probably return it.”

All the meanwhile Clints been telling Sitwell to ‘Make better Life choices.’ Begging him to give up Hydra and help Shield, for Phil, to disrupt project insight before it’s too late. Jasper doesn’t believe him but Clint is systematically hiding files from Hydra and planting viriuses that will uncover agents and bases. Clint tells him that he’ll do it. He’ll take down Hydra all by himself if he has to. He won’t let Fury and Phil be all that’s left of Shield. And Please for the love of god jasper. Please help. Jasper finally admits to Clint that he was recuited as a teen and that he’ll be killed if he betrays them. Clint says he’s dead anyway. And so will a lot of everybody else if Hydra’s plan go ahead. Clint drops hints about project insight and how they need to stop it.

(-“The goal is to transform data into information, and information into insight” – Carly Fiorina   
-“Regret is insight that comes a day too late.” – Anonymous   
-“In today’s complex and fast-moving world, what we need even more than foresight or hindsight is insight” – Anonymous   
“A point of view can be a dangerous luxury when substituted for insight and understanding. – Marshall McLuhan) Quotes about Insight, lol. /: 

Jasper finally breaks down when Clint is attacked by Hydra goons and overcome by their numbers. Clitns in medical, being visited by Nat, Phil and Fury when Fury asks him what he did to get so high on their radar. Jasper storms in cussing Clint out and yes are you happy now, you’ve offically got a death wish. And so must I because goddamn it, we both need to make better life choices. Clint is so extremely happy and Jasper just groans and looks at Phil and Fury. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I need to tell you something.”

Clint takes them to Starks place via Quinjet. They arrive in Malibu and Clint collaspes on the couch and asks “Hey J, wheres Tony at?” Jarivs chuckles and is like, “Enroute from Rome. He was meeting Miss Potts for dinner.” Clint says to wake him when he gets back. He promptly falls asleep as everyone else sets up at the dining room table. Nat sits next to him. Tony lands about ten minutes later and is like, “A party at my place and I wasn’t invited? Should have brought leftovers.” 

(Maybe: Steve and Tony start snarking at each other and that wakes Clint up, but before he’s fully awake he is all like, “Rogers, Barnes, leave Tony alone.” In a slurred voice so no one fully understands what he said. Nat looks at him worryingly, and Steve kind of flinches because he’s not a hundred percent sure what Clint said but he’s heard it a lot in his youth so he’s pretty sure he just heard their names. )

Maria meets them there; Clint misses the tower that hasn’t been built yet. Clint hands everything, all his information over to tony as they all take a seat. Clints watching Jasper and Tony equally as Phil gives his friend the ‘spill all your secrets or else’ look. Tony is reading over the imformation at lightening speed before he freezes and looks at Clint over his shoulder who nods and then Tony flings all the information up. 3D images and holograms of all of Hydras activities from the past sixty-ish years or so. Jasper fills them all in on how Hydra was infitrating Shield all along and that pressure from Clint is telling him to change his mind. 

 

 

“How could I have been so ignorant? she thinks. So stupid, so unseeing, so given over to carelessness. But without such ignorance, such carelessness, how could we live? If you knew what was going to happen, if you knew everything that was going to happen next—if you knew in advance the consequences of your own actions—you'd be doomed. You'd be as ruined as God. You'd be a stone. You'd never eat or drink or laugh or get out of bed in the morning. You'd never love anyone, ever again. You'd never dare to.”   
― Margaret Atwood, The Blind Assassin


	20. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sent this to tumblr where it died. So I had another beer.

I need some sort of thanos fight like air. I need Clint using the mind stone that was cruelly ripped out of Vision by thanos who lies prone in wandas lap. He uses the mind stone that spoke to him during the time Loki was inside his head, he just never told anyone that the mind stone went deeper than the god, Asking him, pleading for his help when the time arrived. It’s why Tasha was able to free him when they fought, the mind stone let go of the control when Clint agreed. I need Clint using the energy to create an energy boy with an unending supply of arrows that will not break. Every time he fires it the arrows multiply. He gets it off thanos by asking Nat to distract him so Clint can run up to him, flip around him in epic Clint style and snag it off of Thanoss’ gauntlet. Thor freaks out about a human touching an infinity stone but can only stare in shock with his jaw open as Clint seems to absorb the energy and proceeds to fire the blue energy arrows at Thanos and his minions. After some fighting Clint seems to yell at the air “anytime would be nice if you don’t mind hurrying up!”  
Everyone looks at him as he lands on one knee next to Tony and Tash.

Suddenly, with a shimmer of an illusion next to him, Loki appears with his arm wrapped around an annoyed looking Jane who brightens when she sees Thor and Clint. She smiles at her boyfriend who is freaking out about her being there and Clint just rolls his eyes as Thanos prepares to attack them again.

Jane detaches herself from the trickster God stepping onto the alien soil with her bright yellow rain boots on and every layer of jacket she seems to own and a dangerous look on her face. She faces Thanos and glares, “Ether, to me!” She snaps, calling the glowing red infinity stone like one would call a misbehaving pet. The stone in thanos’ gauntlet shakes and breaks free from the casing and thanos shouts in pain as it makes his hand bleed. The ether flies to Jane as Loki steps away, wrapping around her like smoke and making her eyes glow red. She steps up, her short stature incredibly imposing with the infinity stones power surrounding her and Thor can only stare in more and more shock as she and Clint start at Thanos. Loki shakes his head at his brother. “Really Thor, we of all people have learned how foolish it is to underestimate a human.” Everyone looks at Loki in disbelief, Thor even gives him a hug, before they start aiding in taking thanos down.

Peter Quill shows up with the others and they take back their purple stone. Thanos is appalled with gamoras choice and tries to kill her personally. Steve uses his shield to protect her; Gamora, Steve and Natasha make a huge dent into thanos forces. Tony and the hulk work on cracking his armour and succeed. Suddenly selvig shows up with the tesseract and a legion of asgaurdians ready to fight. Loki, who had been fighting side by side with Thor, looks at Clint. “Well you certainly are the master planner aren’t you agent Barton?” The avengers want to know what he means but Clint just blushes and returns to engaging Thanos with Tony and Peter. Selvig chips in with the tesseract, the infinity stone that is completely in love with the Doctor.

…then they win? I dunno. I just want BAMF Clint and tiny but terrifying Jane in her rain boots using one of the most deadly stones to protect her friends. And infinity stones with feelings?


	21. X-Over The Avengers/teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my personal fav

Stiles doesn’t really know what to think when he’s six and his aunt sends him a tazer for his birthday. However in true Stiles fashion he goes out into the woods the next day with Scott trailing behind him and they manage to find a poor unsuspecting squirrel to practice on. Years later Stiles will look back, somewhat fondly, on the memory of watching the first and only documented case of squirrel-combustion via six year old boy; but back then it was enough to have both he and Scott running back to their respective parents and for the tazer to be shoved into the deepest recesses of Stiles’ closet.   
(He’ll pull it back out at the tender age of sixteen when Peter starts going around killing people… just as a precaution.)  
\--  
When his mother passes away there’s a black gloved hand holding his as he watches his father stare blankly at the coffin that’s lowered into the ground. Stiles stares up at his aunt, her eyes narrowed but dry, her red hair gleaming in the bright sunlight and thinks to himself that the next red head with pretty eyes he meets he’s going to marry so they can be just as strong as his aunt Tasha. When he tells her this, his aunt just smiles at him and scoops him up into her arms.   
\--  
Stiles knows his dad thinks that Aunt Tasha works for the government. In a way he’s sort of right, but Stiles’ knows better, knows the truth behind the eagle logo he saw on her computer one day. Its what leads him to a week long research binge and the resulting information on the Red Room and Erskins serum that he wishes he’s never read.  
\--  
Danny isn’t necessarily needed to hack into the cell phone that had sent that mysterious text, but it was fun getting to show Derek off to him. Besides, Aunt Tasha always used to say that it was safer to get someone else to do your dirty work for you.   
\--  
Stiles actually knows how to defend himself, years of bullying teaching him that defense is mandatory when you’re a) a scrawny kid with ADHD and b) the Sheriffs’ son. It also helps that he’s had to defend Scott for years and when you attack someone that Stiles cares about, you better watch out because nothing will protect you against someone who has the willingness to do anything to win. When his aunt finds out she signs him up to a few karate classes, but drags him back out when she finds out the instructor is a child molester. The instructor turns up dead the next week and Stiles starts taking training from his aunt. He’s a master before he enters high school but much to his aunt’s horror, he’s still a klutz. Aunt Tasha smiles later though and says that “Klavdiya” (Claudia in Russian) was like that as a child too before they were separated.  
\--  
When Stiles is ten he finally meets the infamous ‘Hawkeye’ that his aunt always talks about. It takes him several minutes to pull his jaw up off the floor, stunned by the sheer awesome that radiates off the man. Stiles’ gets downloaded on all the pointers of using a bow and arrow and Barton seems happy to teach him. He asks about Budapest because Aunt Tasha will never talk to him about it and Clint just turns an interesting shade of red and hands Stiles his Compound bow hoping to distract him. It works until the Sheriff gets home and freaks out because if he’s told Natasha once, he’s told her a million times; do not give Stiles weapons in the house. Clint takes him out to the mall, buys him his own recurve bow for kids and then drags him into the preserve to practice on unsuspecting trees.  
An hour into their excursion Stiles watches as Clint perks up seconds before the sound of howls echo in the distance and Stiles whines as he gets dragged back home with a firm grasp on his arm.   
\--  
As soon as Stiles turns the light switch on to reveal the Argents basement with Erica and Boyd strung up in front of him, he has to remind himself that he’s not supposed to be able to pick their locks and blast his way out of here. Aunt Tasha is always telling him to save it for the real life threatening situations where him kicking ass is the only option to get them out. Stiles is reasonably upset that she gets to kill people and take names and he doesn’t but she explains that the best disguise is to be vulnerable, be helpless, be scared. That way the enemy will never suspect it when you get all the information you need, ‘because sweetheart, bad guys want to talk, so let them. Then you kill them’. So Stiles cringes as Gerard’s fist connects with his face, but moves with the blows to lessen the impact. Besides, he won’t need to rescue himself, Scott should be noticing he’s missing by now right?   
\--  
Stiles watches the pack train around him out of the corner of his eye, Derek’s taking on Ethan and Scott both at once and still kicking their ass. Aiden and Erica are duking it out in a no holds barred fight a few feet away from them while Allison is teaching Isaac and Boyd how to dodge. Lydia is sitting tensely next to him on the burned out porch of the old Hale house doing her chemistry homework; tensely because Peter is lounging on steps in front of them. Stiles honestly doesn’t care about Peter, he doesn’t trust him but he can understand the man, besides, he’s marginally less crazy cakes than usual and he’s not off killing people so, yeah, Stiles doesn’t care what he’s doing. He feels bad for Lydia though, but she hides it well so Stiles is pretty sure he’s the only one, besides Peter and himself that knows Lydia’s uncomfortable. 

His own chemistry book is covering the top half of his face, blocking out the summer sun where it had been glaring into his eyes. Stiles’ has his legs propped up on the rickety railing and his arms resting on his stomach peacefully; peacefully, until suddenly Aiden goes flying past him. Stiles moves his legs seconds before the older twin slams into the side of the house, the impact causing Stiles’ textbook to slide off his eyes. A snicker escapes him however as Aiden gets back up and rushes at a smug Erica as he simply moves his legs over a foot and slides the book back over his eyes. He just wants to go back to his nap because no matter what Derek thinks, popping into his room in the middle of the night telling him he’s going to need information about this and that, is not indicative of a good nights sleep…even if he had been still awake playing Call of Duty. He had complained about it to his Aunt all morning via text message when she had been stuck on a flight from Tasmania to New York. She had stopped texting him an hour ago and Stiles has been bored ever since. He had kept texting her, compiling notes on his screen about the injustice of werewolves with terrible sleep schedules. Stiles’ hasn’t told his Aunt that he’s hanging out with a bunch of werewolves but he thinks she knows anyway though, Natasha’s like that.   
\--  
((Start))

John learns about werewolves during the whole Darach debacle and when he finds out what Stiles has done to find them, freaks out. He freaks out silently though because Derek is already across the main floor of the loft growling at his son who is looking at him in annoyance with a large bandage over his left eye. John would like to cut in and add his two cents worth about risks and how he can’t lose his son but he’s distracted by all the words Derek isn’t saying but his face is. Words like ‘I was worried’, ‘don’t ever do that again’, ‘I’ve lost enough’ ‘God I hate you for doing that,’, and ‘I saw your jeep okay!’ John can recognize them because he and Claudia used to fight like that too. 

Running a hand over his face John pulls out his phone and sends an email (he got Stiles to show him how to do it on his phone so he wouldn’t be bored on patrols) to his sister-in-law begging for help. He can survive being a sacrifice, can handle a shoot out with deranged psychopaths, but he can’t handle boyfriend speeches...he and Stiles barely got through the birds and the bees talk with their dignity intact; especially when Stiles started to correct him… and yeah, he’s defiantly taking the internet away from the kid.

\-- 

Natasha is sitting on Tony’s workbench when her phone goes off indicating an email. Tony and Steve look up curious, considering she hasn’t moved in the past few hours, and the two inch closer as her expression darkens as she swipes the screen and proceeds to reads. 

Johns email is short and sweet. It also sets her teeth on edge. ‘Kidnapped by a Darach (did I spell that right?) Werewolves are a thing now, by the way, and Stiles is involved, go figure. Also he seems to be getting close to Hale. I’m a little concerned, can you talk to him? I know you don’t do the whole emotions thing…Derek doesn’t either, but I don’t know if I like this. Derek’s a werewolf. –John’

Natasha jerks her head up and glares at Tony who takes a small step behind Steve who looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Get your computer. Look up a man named Derek Hale and then get me a helicopter.” She orders.

Tony is about to snap back at her that he’s too smart to be doing background checks but Steve is nudging him towards the desk quietly. The billionaire frowns and takes a closer look at the way the spies hand is almost crushing her phone. 

Natasha takes off in a Shield helicopter. (Just as she’s walking out on the helipad Clint is coming back from an assignment and he’s ducking under the helicopter blade as she walks out. Clint detours and just continues to duck under the whirring blades and follows after Natasha.) Fury is pissed, looks at Steve and Tony and is like, ‘Get your gear on and go after her.’ Tony gives him a look that is clearly like, ‘r u kidding me? Fer shit fury, she used the term ‘sweetie’, you can sacrifice your other eye and go after her. Steve and I have other shitz we need to do right. Remember, we’re cleaning out the fish tank, right?’ 

(or: Hawkeye shows up and is all like, “wtf is going on? Wheres my widdy-poo?” (fukkilme)

Steve tells him what happened and Hawkeye is hiding his face in his hands, “Come on, we better go rescue Stiles.”

Tony and Steve and Fury are all like “WTH is a Stiles?”)  
\--  
Natasha takes the copter and goes straight to Derek, while Hawkeye, Tony and Steve (reluctantly on the former twos behalf) go to the school thinking that Natasha will go see Stiles first. Stiles is in Chemistry, Harris is still alive XD, Barton just walks right into the classroom and doesn’t even care. 

Stiles looks up at the sound of the door to the chemistry lab opening and can feel his mouth go slack as Clint, and two people he doesn’t know, strolls into the room like they own it. Their substitute chemistry teacher bristles at the intrusion and turns to give them a piece of her mind for interrupting her lecture but the older womans eyes fall on the tallest, most muscled physique she’s ever seen and stops dead.

Stiles can feel his eye twitching as he and the entire class watch the poor old lady go absolutely smitten, however next to him, Scott is eyeing the three newcomers with a barely concealed growl. The pencil Stiles had been chewing on falls from his lips just as Clint spots him and starts towards him. “Dude, what are you doing here?” 

Clint smiles, a sheepish look on his face. “We came after Natasha, Appernetly your father sent her a message about a guy named Derek.” He watches as Stiles face pales and the archer smirks instead. “Something you want to tell us Stiles?”

Stiles face falls and Scott jumps as suddenly the human is scrambling out of his seat, keys in hand, and running out of the class room.

Stark and Lydia then turn into bros. After Stiles runs out and Scott, Steve and Hawkeye go after him, Tony looks at the board and is like, “balancing equations? Pfft, boring, give me cold fusion any day.” (he touches the chalkboard and grimaces at the dust. He flicks his fingers trying to clean them before wiping them off on Steve)  
Lydia just sighs from the front row and is like, “I know right.”  
Tony just looks at her with a sort of admiration and a sarcastic smirk. Tony then proceeds to take over Harris’s class and start teaching ridiculously hard math and Lydia has the audacity to correct him. Stark gives her a snide look but then turns back to the board and is like ‘holy shit, girl is right.’ Lydia smirks evilly and is like, ‘I can also scream when people are gonna die.’ Tony blinks at her and goes ‘huh, cool.”

When Stiles finds out about this afterwards he just groans and Scott is all like, ‘what? What’s wrong?” Stiles sighs and says, “Lydia just got ten steps closer to her world domination plan.”   
\-- 

Stiles, Derek, Natasha, Allison, Lydia and Scott are all out in the woods by the old Hale house when they get captured by a group of rouge hunters. Natasha lets it happen even though Scott, Derek and Allison put up a good fight, the hunters bring wolfs bane. The five of them are tied to chairs and Natasha looks at Stiles. 

“Get us out of here.” Natasha orders looking at her nephew whose tied up beside her. 

Ignoring the looks from his friends Stiles just levels a flat look at his aunt. “Are you serious?”

“I need to see how much you’ve forgotten.” The Black Widow explains. “If I’m going to make you a new training schedule I need to see how well you’ve been doing.”

“Training schedule?!” Stiles whines letting his head fall back, his shoulder burning at the motion. “I have enough crap on my plate at the moment.”

Derek let a growl climb out of his throat. “What are you talking about?” 

Natasha sends him a dirty look. “Be quiet or I’ll cut out your tongue.” She muttered turning back to Stiles. “I told you to not publicize what you can do, I never told you to sit back and be the victim, especially when you can defend yourself.”

Stiles frowns, “What are you talking about?”

“Your father told me you got beat up by a bunch of stupid teenagers after a game.” Natasha’s voice is even, but Stiles can recognize the tone of ‘someone’s going to die’ in it. “You should have just kicked their asses.” 

Scott watches as a flush of red crawls up the back of Stiles’ neck and he understands the meaning of it just like Natasha who looks over at the suddenly quiet Stiles.

Allison pauses in her attempt to free herself and looks over at Lydia who’s watching the exchange curiously. Lydia can remember the bruising on Stiles’ face getting worse before it got better after the end of the whole Kanima debacle, and she wishes now she had paid more attention to it. 

“Who was it?” Natasha glares at the side of Stiles face as if daring him to tell her he lied to her but Stiles wont meet her gaze. 

“Can we not talk about this later?” the human teenage boy hisses. “You know, when were not in mortal peril?!”

The Shield agent rolls her eyes holding up her loose arms, “We’re not in mortal peril. You still need to show me that you remember how to fight. But keep in mind we’re not finished with this chat, and now Barton will be there to back me up. 

Derek watches in fascination as Stiles face loses all of the colour that had just been staining his cheeks. A loud crash sounds from the hallway just beyond the closed door to the room where they’re being held and Derek knows that the hunters are on their way back. He redoubles his effort, trying to escape his bonds but the wolfs bane laced chains hold fast. 

Stiles sighs and glares at his aunt. “You’re a terrible person.”

The spy shrugs, “You had to get it from somewhere.”

His friends watch in shock as Stiles trips his chair back just as the door starts to swing open and the brute like hunter steps into the room. The chair Stiles is tied to splinters apart under his weight, the ropes loosening immediately letting Stiles summersault backwards before he springs to his feet, arms of the chair clasped in his hand like batons. He charges forward and Stiles brings his arms up smashing the two wooden pieces into each side of the hunters head. The brute slumps to the ground in a heap and Stiles can feel the eyes of Scott and the others on him in shock. 

Stiles looks at his aunt with a smile, “See, I haven’t forgotten that much.” Tasha doesn’t move just keeps watching him judgingly. “Right, be right back, I’ll get you out when I’m done.”

Derek can feel his jaw hanging open as Stiles disappears down the hallway, “Stiles! Wait-” but Stiles is gone and suddenly there’s a chorus of shouts and yells from the other rooms. Derek whips around to lay into Stiles’ Aunt but Natasha is just sitting there, arms crossed and eyes closed, as if she’s listening to what Stiles is doing…which is insane…right? “HEY!” 

Scott, Allison and Lydia all whip around to him with worried looks but turn to follow his gaze to where Natasha is sitting, ropes on the ground beneath her. 

“How?” Scott’s staring at the Black Widow with awe and Allison is frowning at the woman. 

Lydia just sighs and sits back in her chair, ready for this shit to be over so she can go steal some more of Starks shit. 

 

Stiles kicks ass yo.


	22. Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of torture via Gerard being Gerard. The confrontation i wanted after the basement.

The pack and Chris need to get information on a monster, unfortunately they realise they need to get their answers from Gerard. Probably set after season 3, no one knows that Gerard beat Stiles up. After they get some of the information they need, he takes some sort of medication via needle and tells the nurse he’ll do it himself; makes a big show of it in front of Stiles who doesn’t like needles because Gerard injected him with a nerve agent of some kind. Scott can hear his heart beat go crazy and just thinks it’s the information Gerard is relaying him. Chris glares at Gerard who just smirks all knowingly at Stiles who looks uncomfortable as sin, also probably ashamed and embarrassed, then they’re leaving Gerard makes a quip to stiles, about how he should get Scott or Allison to deliver the message to the pack for him, because obviously Stiles can’t be counted on to deliver important things. Chris, Stiles, Scott, Allison all climb in the same car together to head back to the argents. Halfway there, through an entirely silent car ride, suddenly it hits Chris, all the signs and he’s slamming on his breaks, an angry growl on his lips.  
//  
It’s been silent since they left and it’s almost oppressive inside the car. Chris is driving, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white and Allison’s in the back with Scott all the meanwhile shooting her boyfriend concerned looks. What catches their attention is Stiles frozen in the passenger seat. 

Completely unmoving. 

Like he can sense what happened to make Chris so tense and what’s coming because of it, and they can see him bracing for it. Scott opens his mouth to say something but freezes, unsure how to break the tension weighing on them. 

But it’s taken out of his hands in a moment, and Chris, Chris inhales, and it must be a testament to the amount of time he’s spending around wolves because the sound that he emits right after can only be considered a growl.

Chris growls. 

Chris growls and slams on the breaks to the Toyota. Stiles managing to brace himself on the dashboard but in the back both Allison and Scott slam hard into their seat belts.

“DAD!” Allison snaps righting herself back in her seat, looking around for a threat but finding none; only seeing her father, jaw grinding like it does when he’s extremely pissed off and staring to the side at Stiles. And Stiles… he’s got both hands pressed to the dashboard and his expression is so carefully blank like she’s never seen it as he glares out the front window. 

Chris works his jaw, mouth opening to say something but a loud honk from an approaching car behind him has him laying on his own horn as the other sedan whizzes by them outside.

“Stiles?” Scott tries reaching around the chair in front of him to set a hand on his best friends shoulder, but it’s immediately shrugged off as Stiles feigns straightening out in his seat. 

“Must have been a rabbit or something…” Stiles states clearing his throat; and it’s a lie, Scott doesn’t need to hear his heartbeat, his wildly pounding out of control heartbeat, to tell him it’s a lie. “Right Mr. Argent?” Stiles stresses his words.

//  
they speed into the driveway and Chris slams the Tahoe into park. 

The next thing Scott and Allison know both Chris and Stiles are out of the car and before either of them can get out, Stiles is off at a dead pace towards his Jeep. However Chris is right behind him and Scott’s hackles are raised at the murderous look in his eyes as Chris grabs onto Stiles’ arm, the look doesn’t seem to be directed towards Stiles but Scott’s been wrong before and he doesn’t really want to take the chance with Stiles. 

Stiles is silent, almost like a statue except for the angry scowl on his face as Chris all but drags him into the house by his arm. 

Allison sends him a worried look and takes off after her father crossbow in hand 

Stiles heads away from the house and Chris grabbing him and dragging him into the house. Stiles does not want to talk about this, like at all. The rest of the pack is there, Lydia, Derek, peter surprisingly too, Isaac, Jackson, etc. Chris stops him from running away and tries to get answers of what Gerard did to him, in front of everyone. Everyone is shocked, and why didn’t stiles tell them, because hello, it was giving Gerard exactly what he wanted. Chris asks what he went through, the beating, the electricity meant for wolves, the broken ribs and the cuts not meant to damage just hurt and scar, not to mention the psychological things Gerard said to him. And stiles feels really bad about not being able to help Erica and Boyd, Gerard told him he suspected Chris was having a change of heart, didn’t want to risk his daughter. Confided in a epic old man evil monologue how he made sure Victoria would kill herself. 

After everything is said Stiles runs out of the house, everyone is too shocked to follow him except Derek, (maybe Peter instead) and tries to convince Stiles that it wasn’t his fault, they’re sorry he never helped him, 

Where we belong – fredde de grande

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bloody Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671525) by [islandgirl_246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl_246/pseuds/islandgirl_246)




End file.
